


Blooming in Adversity

by botwriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mulan AU, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, god i love how that's a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botwriter/pseuds/botwriter
Summary: notsosilentprincess once said "hey imagine a zelink mulan au" so I did this, but I took a lot of liberties with it. 500 years after the events of BOTW, Zelda grows up in Kakariko. Her father, having once served as a knight for the King, is conscripted into war when Ganondorf returns... but he is aged, and still suffers from old scars. To prevent him from going to war, Zelda dresses herself in traditional Sheikah garb and rides to the military camp, pretending to be her father's son, Sheik. The captain of that military camp is none other than a man named Link, and as Ganondorf threatens to destroy all of Hyrule all over again, they and their squad of soldiers must adventure, train, and fight against monsters now plaguing the land.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 191
Kudos: 319





	1. No Glory in Dying

A chill fell over Hyrule when it was revealed that Ganondorf’s army was on the way. Unlike forty years prior, it wasn’t just monsters, and unlike five hundred years prior, it wasn’t some mindless beast making home in the castle like a pest let in through the window. It was a young Gerudo man, the first born in a hundred years, with a glowing triangle on the top of his hand. By the time he was twenty, he could rise monsters from the soil. Though Gerudo desert remained untouched by his calamity, they pledged allegiance to the King of Hyrule, not him - and it only made things worse.

Military from all over the continent began to gather, and calls to action were handed out to every able bodied man. It was the first time they had ever enacted conscription, and the people were less than happy about it. Arguments were made that this was the first real threat since Calamity Ganon, and the guardians and corrupted Divine Beasts then had taken hundreds of lives. If any sort of horror like that was to befall Castle Town now, which was home to close to 500,000 people, the losses would be much greater. 

What was worse, there was no sign of either holder of the Triforce. The King had no daughter, nor did he even come from a royal bloodline, which had supposedly perished somewhere along the way during a particularly bad spread of disease. The chosen hero could come from anywhere, and though countless people tested their mettle in the Lost Woods, few even made it through the fog to the master sword - and none were successful in pulling it out. Many even died in their attempts.

In other words, the mood around all of Hyrule was incredibly grim.

Zelda, born in Kakariko to a notable Sheikah family, took her namesake with a grain of salt. Ever since the events of Calamity Ganon - when once, a Link and Zelda destroyed Ganon together - the name had become somewhat… common. It was seen as traditional and beautiful. The name Link, on the other hand, was somewhat more uncommon, perhaps due to parents not enjoying the idea of their son becoming the world's sole chance of salvation from an unending evil. 

At least, that was Zelda’s theory. 

It was a cool and misty morning in Kakariko when a knock at the door woke her from her slumber. Unable to help her curiosity, she peered from the top of the wooden stairs as her father swung their large circular door open. On the doorstep, a man in a knight’s uniform stood, bowed, and handed him a scroll sealed in royal red ribbon.

Zelda knew what it was immediately. Fear froze her in place, so that even when her father shut the door, turned, and saw her, she couldn’t dare move.

“Father, you can’t-”

“I have no choice,” he interrupted her, his voice grave. “Put it out of your mind now, and let me prepare.” 

“But you already fought for so long, and your knee-”

“Zelda!” 

His voice shocked her into silence. She could see his hand tighten around the scroll, the white in his knuckles and the way his body was shaking, but then his grip loosened. However hard this was on her to watch, it was obviously having a worse toll on him. He looked up at her, green eyes steeled and set. There would be no changing his mind. He was a man of honor and principle, and Zelda knew that perhaps better than anybody. 

That said, for as much as her father was stubborn, so was she. 

During breakfast, the news broke to her mother, and the look on her face made up Zelda’s mind. She couldn’t let him go. But the _how_ was bugging her, as it usually did with the various problems she faced in her every day life. How to fight better, how to make friends, how to feel… normal. How to not habitually drive people mental with her often inane and absurd ideas. 

A flashback to her holding tight to the feet of a cucco and soaring down from the highest cliff in the village as a child suddenly hit her. Whatever she did to fix this, it had to be cleaner than that. But when she considered all of her options… In order for her father to not go, someone else had to go in his place. They had to have his conscription notice. They had to know him well; his history, his conquests, his personality. Depending on the captain of the squad he was assigned to, it could all go horribly wrong. In order to have everything go perfectly….

She shut her eyes tight. _It has to be me._

“Is the fish okay?” her mother asked worriedly, prompting Zelda’s eyes to snap back open.

“No- I mean yes, it’s delicious,” she corrected herself quickly. “I just had a headache for a second. I’m alright.”

They went back to eating, quiet as ever. 

Her idea only snowballed the longer the day went on. Eventually, she decided she would go to the military camp with her father’s conscription notice, saying she was his son. And to avoid suspicion, she would dress in traditional men's Sheikah tribe garb. It wasn’t the comfiest clothing, but it was at least slim-fitting and easy to move in. It also made her quite stealthy in the dark; she crept into her father’s room that same night to steal his conscription notice, the wooden floorboards under her feet just barely creaking under the pressure.

When Zelda carefully shut the door to her house and left into the midnight air in Kakariko, the heaviness of what she was doing finally sank in. She had never left home before. Never even really traveled much on her own before. But this… this, she felt she had to do. Even if it would ruin things between her and her family, it had to be worth it to keep her father from dying needlessly on the battlefield. Perhaps it was naive of her to assume that she could do a better job, not having had any real military experience… but she was young, and quick, and at least knew the basics of how to fight.

It was all she could do to at least try. She'd spent too long doing nothing. 

She brought Kan out from the stables, packed her bedroll and tent onto his saddle, and lifted herself atop him. At the southern gate, she turned to give Kakariko one last lingering look. The orange lanterns, the fireflies, and the sound of running water would always remind her of home. It would be far too easy to stay.

 _I’ll come back,_ she thought to herself, without knowing whether or not it was the truth. And then she whipped the reigns and urged Kan forward, galloping into the night.  
  


It was just sunrise as Zelda rode into Hateno. The military camp, situated in the plateau behind the village, was not how Zelda expected it. She had always assumed the army to be well-organized, put-together, and efficient; the camp, despite being just generally quite messy, was none of those things. As she walked in, her eyes scanned the area for anyone that might look like the captain. If she wanted in, then she had to find the right person, and pray to the Goddess that her plan would work. 

“ _Excuse_ me,” a voice suddenly cut through the cool morning air, shrill and accusing. “Who are _you,_ and what is your business here?” 

Zelda stopped in her tracks, and turned to the left. She watched as a stranger headed towards her, and she studied his outfit briefly as he approached. It was clean, and a little more royal looking than most. Golden epaulets decorated his shoulders, and he was a man of some age, though not necessarily elderly. But he was too lean to be a soldier.

“I’m here to fight,” she said, her voice dropping only halfway through her sentence as she realised her mistake. 

“New blood?”

“Who’s he?”

Suddenly, more voices joined the first, and half-awake soldiers from all throughout camp began leaving their tents and heading in her direction. They all kept their distance, but already she could see the skeptical smirks on their faces, and she could hear the jeering.

“What’s he supposed to be, some sort of ninja?” 

“He’s tiny!’ 

_“Soldiers!_ ” 

A new voice cut through their ranks, stronger and firmer. The soldiers froze, stood up straight, and all turned in one direction - towards the end of camp. Zelda looked over her shoulder as the captain, supposedly, headed her way. He was wearing a traditional knight’s uniform, one she only recognized thanks to an unfortunate habit of reading old texts in her youth. A long, pointed green hat hung over his messy blonde hair, and where the strands parted, she caught sight of piercing blue eyes staring her down. The rest of his outfit matched, green linen and leather and light mail where it was most needed. The only thing she was surprised to see was a red cape hanging heavy off his shoulders, swaying behind him as he walked.

“Captain, _this one_ says he’s here to fight,” the older man said. The Captain stopped in front of Zelda, standing probably half a foot taller than her, and tilted his head curiously.

“Thank you, Ludfo,” the captain said simply, his eyes not moving off of Zelda.

“Your conscription notice?” he asked, leaning forward and holding out his hand. Hastily, Zelda pulled it out from a bag on Kan’s saddle, and handed it to him. He unfurled it silently and read over it, his movements not betraying any sort of rush or curiosity. She watched him as he read, patiently studying the blue of his eyes and the cut of his jaw. His eyes widened, ever so briefly, as he got to the bottom of the scroll.

“Torin,” he said with intrigue, prompting the other man to steal the scroll out of his hands. “Hm. And your name?” 

_My name?_ Zelda blinked. Out of everything she’d prepared, she forgot something that simple? 

“Sh-Sheik,” she stammered, using the very first thing that came to mind. At least it hadn't been 'Leaf' or 'Tree.'

“I do seem to remember that Torin lived in Kakariko,” the Captain mused aloud. “Isn’t that home to the Sheikah traditions?” 

“That’s correct, Master Link,” Ludfo interjected, looking pleased. “Seems you didn’t forget everything you learned in school.” 

Link turned to leave, and as he did so, gave Ludfo a lingering, dagger-like stare before turning away. He lifted a hand into the air, and waved it dismissively.

“As you were.”

 _Link,_ she thought to herself, frowning beneath her mask. So, this was a man who’s parents thought he was actually to be worth something. She supposed, considering his post, that they had been right. It was for the best, then, that she wasn’t using her real name. Meeting a Link in person had always actually been something she dreaded… like she’d feel some sort of strange obligation to him. 

Zelda was suddenly reminded, as Ludfo walked hurriedly after Link, that she was surrounded by soldiers. Three in particular approached her, looking like more of a ragtag group than she was sure they tried to be, and they surrounded her.

She folded her arms, and stood her ground.

“Don’t tell me you’re seriously Torin’s son?” one asked. Zelda lifted her gaze to meet his; a brawny but young man who seemed less ready for war than he did for farm work. “He’s legendary, he is.”

“Torin’s s’posed to be a beast,” another said, his voice gravelly and deep as he leaned in close to Zelda. He was even burlier, but shorter and stocky. “You look like a twig.”

“Ah, leave him alone, Brus,” the last complained. “Though I did ‘ear that he once killed ten Hinox. All by himself, even!”

“Fascinating,” Zelda replied sarcastically. “I may be Torin’s son, but I am not my father.”

“Too bad,” the second one growled, pulling back. “This camp’s a mess. We could have used him.” 

Zelda had to bite her tongue; she fought the urge to argue, to ask him if he knew how old Torin was now, or if he knew that his leg was weak from age, or if he knew that he had nightmares about the monsters he had once slayed. She took a deep breath, tightened her grip on Kan’s reigns, and turned to leave for the farthest end of camp. 

Her tent was worn. It had torn, and been patched over and over, but it did the trick. She struggled somewhat in putting it up, having not done much camping in the past before. Once her bedroll was out, and her tent mostly set up, she left back into the camp, and apparently, right on time; Link was standing out in front of his tent, and slowly but surely all of the soldiers gathered in front of him. Zelda hurriedly joined their ranks at the end, clasping her hands before her back along with the others.

With the sun just barely lifting to its zenith, Link surveyed the soldiers with ever watchful blue eyes.

“Soldiers… I believe our ranks are now complete,” he addressed them. “It’s time to begin. First, a challenge.”

He pulled a bow out from a weapons shelf beside him, nocked an arrow, and drew it back, aiming at the top of a dead lodge pole pine in the center of camp. When he loosed it, it fired true, straight into the very top of the pine. It must have been at least fifty feet high.

“Retrieve the arrow. And,” Link added quickly, stifling the sudden chatter that had picked up, “don’t forget these.”

He tossed two metal circles out into the grass, each with a ribbon tied through a hole in the center. They landed with a _thud_ , and were no doubt incredibly heavy. Despite that, the burlier man that had approached Zelda earlier rolled his sleeves up one by one, picked up the two ribbons, and headed towards the tree.

“Easy,” he grumbled, and paused at the bottom of the pine. Zelda snuck a glance sideways at Link, who was watching with the faintest smile on his lips. She blinked, and very quickly, returned her focus to the soldier. With a strong start, he got about ten feet up the pole, but it was mostly thanks to momentum; the weights slipped to the crook in his elbows, then his shoulders, dragging him down and finally completely off. He landed half on his face in the dirt, and some of the soldiers stifled laughter, but quickly stopped when Link asked them if they could do better. 

All day, between lunch, training, and miscellaneous tasks, soldiers tried over and over to get up the pine, and Link’s amused expression quickly wilted away into one of complete disappointment. He was clearly waiting for one of them to catch onto something. It drove Zelda crazy, seeing everyone try and fail so quickly; she knew there must have been a trick to it. But the weights were so heavy, she couldn’t think of what it would be, and she doubted she’d be strong enough, anyways.

By the time the sun was setting, everyone was disgusting, sweaty, and exhausted. Zelda had never had such a long day in her life, but anytime she felt like complaining, she thought about her father, and stopped herself.

When she got back to her tent that night, she secured the inner ropes carefully, and then finally, gratefully, began to undress. The Sheikah outfit, though at first quite snug and comfortable, had become nothing but constricting as the day went on. All of the physical exertion from the day didn’t help, either. When she finally laid herself down on the tatami, she clenched her teeth, fighting through the back pain that attacked her briefly; and then relaxed. 

“So you aren’t _really_ a Sheikah.”

Zelda flew up, and looked desperately around her tent, only to see that no one was there. The voice, now that she thought of it, hadn’t been of a male; it sounded quite high, though very quiet. 

“Hey, hey! I’m over here.”

Zelda pinpointed the voice to right above her, and she fell back down onto the tatami with a yelp, having seen a tiny blue floating ball of light above her. Minuscule crystalline wings shot out from either side of it, and it hovered on its own, tilting one way, then the other, as if it was studying her. 

“I don’t think you’re cut out for this, princess.”

“Don’t call me that,” Zelda spat back, before she could help it. She slowly crept backwards, sitting up once more as the little sprite lowered itself until they were eye-level. _Though - it doesn’t have any eyes…_

“I’m just pointing out that you don’t seem the most well-equipped for entering a war,” it continued. 

“Okay, I’m sorry, but what in Hyrule _are_ you?” 

“Can’t you tell? I’m a fairy,” Navi replied, as if she was stupid. If Zelda was being honest with herself, she should have recognized the shape, the glowing colour, and the unnecessary sass to mean that _of course_ it was a fairy, but she was too shocked at the moment realising that they were actually _real._

“Navi the fairy, in fact. Nice to meet you, Sheik! Or, well… that’s not your real name, is it?” 

Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself short. There was no point in trying to be deceitful now, not after the fairy had obviously witnessed her changing out of her disguise.

“My name is Zelda," she finally said, her voice almost a whisper.

“Oh Goddess, another one,” Navi grumbled, sinking a little in the air. “Are you just here chasing after Link?”

“Of course not,” Zelda argued. “I’m taking my father’s spot in the war so he doesn’t get killed. I didn’t even know who the captain would be.” 

“Mmhmm…. Well, _you’re_ sneaking into the camp, _I’m_ sneaking into the camp… we’d better stick together.”

“And what, exactly, brought you to that conclusion?”

“Strength in numbers, obviously!” Navi replied, her wings lifting up in a tiny, dramatic gesture. “You’ll need a lookout from time to time, and I need a place to stay the night!”

“Can’t you just go sleep in a bush, or something?” Zelda protested, and Navi’s wings deflated somewhat.

“I mean, I _can_ , but…”

She hovered side to side, looking distinctly like a sad child being refused a new toy. Besides Zelda’s innate curiosity towards the fairy she had just found, she did have to admit that she _would_ need a lookout from time to time, being in the camp like this. Having an early warning system could save her life, if it came down to it. It was the last thing she wanted at that moment, but she could hear her father’s voice saying _Zelda, swallow your pride!_

“Okay, okay,” she said reluctantly, sighing and crossing her legs. “But tell me why you’re here.”

Navi, still floating silently midair, was silent. Zelda narrowed her eyes at her, and her wings backpedaled. She seemed reluctant.

“ _Promise_ not to tell? It would ruin everything,” Navi said, and Zelda nodded fervently in response. The little fairy let out a tiny, reluctant sigh. In the quiet of the crickets chirping and faraway chatter and laughter from soldiers, Navi floated closer to Zelda’s ear, and whispered words she wouldn’t soon forget.

“ _That_ Link carries the Triforce of Courage. He’s the _real_ one.” 


	2. The View From The Top

Zelda had a sleepless night. Her mind was racing with the information Navi had told her. The war against Ganondorf had seemed futile before, or at the very least, naively optimistic. Now that she knew the Triforce of Courage was actually there, nevermind so close by, she suddenly felt a lot more relieved. But also, somehow, more terrified. It meant that the Ganondorf they were facing was just as much of a real deal as Link was. It meant that the war would happen, no matter what, and the battle would be brutal, and there was _still_ no guarantee that they could win. Because they needed more than just the Triforce of Courage to win. 

According to Navi, Link wasn’t even _aware_ of his power, and when Zelda asked her how she knew this, her answer was disappointing.

“I can just tell,” the fairy declared.

“If you can ‘just tell’ with him,” Zelda asked Navi, early the next morning, “then do you know where the Triforce of Wisdom is?” 

“Not a clue!” Navi responded, without missing a beat.

“Why’s that?”

“I can’t sense that one, that’s why. I’m attuned to _him._ ”

“And why haven’t you introduced yourself to him, instead of me?” 

“Well, thaaaat’s… complicated!” Navi finally decided, clearly choosing her words carefully. “I’m worried that if he knows who he is, it could go to his head, or distract him. So I decided it’s better to leave it as is for now.”

Zelda cocked her head to the side, frowning at Navi as she continued tying up her hair into a long braid. She wasn’t completely satisfied with these answers, though she supposed in the end it had nil to do with her. 

“Should I take that to mean you have a plan, then?” 

“I do indeed! But it’s none of _your_ business, princess.”

“Ugh,” Zelda grumbled, lifting her mask up over her nose and putting the finishing touches on her outfit. It already had a faint scent from the day before. Gross.  
  


When she left her tent the cool morning air greeted her. It was a dewy and misty morning, and instantly refreshing. Many of the soldiers had already awoken for the day and were doing basic stretches as the sun slowly lifted off the faraway Necluda sea. A quiet sort of tinkling distracted her, and Zelda looked down at her scarf to see Navi having settled in to the folds, hidden from sight.

“What? I’m not about to miss out on all the action.”

Zelda let out a patient sigh.

“Just stay quiet.”

She lifted her eyes to the lodge pole pine, unsurprised to see the arrow still at the top. Movement from the large tent at the end of camp distracted her, and she saw Link step out of it, his hair still messy from sleeping, and wearing only his pants and boots. He was fit, but not overtly so; in the light of the sunrise, Zelda could just make out the shapes of his muscles as he stretched his arms above his head.

 _Oh._

He must have noticed her watching, because he looked up at her a second later, and she immediately looked away.

“That was subtle,” Navi whispered, and Zelda glared down at the little sprite in her scarf. 

She spotted the three soldiers from the other day, and approached them as casually as she could. As soon as Brus noticed her, he stopped talking, and the other two promptly turned to face her.

“It’s tiny again,” Brus greeted her, his green eyes narrowed. “What you want?”

“Just here to… get in some stretches,” Zelda bluffed, deepening her voice. The three soldiers stared back at her blankly, and then exchanged confused looks. Thankfully, Link arrived a moment later, pulling his shirt on as he did so. 

“Gather round,” he called, and slowly but surely, everyone lined up in front of him, many still yawning or wiping the sleep from their eyes. Wooden quarter staffs sat on the ground in front of them; were they training? Link watched as they gathered, and as soon as everyone was there, his eyes landed on Zelda. They locked gazes until she looked away. 

_Fuck._ She couldn’t keep eye contact with him. His eyes were too bright. 

“It’s time to show me why you’re here,” he announced to the soldiers, who suddenly straightened up a bit. “Partner up.”

 _No, no, no no-_ Zelda turned, trying not to show her subtle panic as the soldiers began to partner up. All she could think was, _please don’t let me be with Brus,_ but as soon as she looked in the direction of the misfit trio, she saw Porley and Avi immediately link up. Before long, everyone had found someone, except for her and the largest soldier of all of them.

Brus turned slowly to see her, and let out a huff. 

“Go easy on me,” Zelda said weakly, only half-joking, as he lumbered to a stop beside her. He looked down his nose at her, as if trying to make up his mind. A grin spread on his lips.

“No.” 

_I’m dead._

She turned reluctantly back to face Link, and he seemed a bit surprised as he saw her and Brus partnered up. If Zelda wasn’t mistaken, she was sure she saw him smiling, but just for a second. He rested his hands on his hips.

“Find some space, fight with the training weapons. I’ll be watching.”

“Excuse me, Captain-” Porley suddenly interjected, “but for how long?” 

“Until the lodge pole pine doesn’t cast a shadow,” Link said, after thinking for a moment. "Then lunch, then more training."

Everyone turned at once to look at the lodge pole pine in the middle of the camp, with the arrow stuck into the top of it. As it was still early morning, a long shadow was cast all the way through the camp. It would be midday before the sun was at its zenith; at least four or five hours to go. Zelda was already tired just thinking about it. She turned to look up at Brus, who also looked less than pleased with their instructions. At least they were in agreement on something.

“Let’s- uh- how about a spot in the shade?” Zelda stammered. Brus turned slowly to her. 

“Here is fine.”

“In the middle of everything?” she asked, frowning. Soldiers around them were beginning to space out, but they were still standing in the middle of camp, and Link, nearby, folded his arms and stood to watch.

“Yeeeeap,” Brus replied slowly, picking up two of the training weapons at their feet. He threw one at her, and she just barely caught it. Her hands were already sweaty. She lifted it up in front of herself, tightened her grip, and waited. Brus didn’t give her any time to think before swinging at her, but it went wide, allowing her to duck deftly beneath it; she swung her spear back at him, and it hit him in the chest with a soft _thud_. 

She was sure, then, that she heard a stifled snort of laughter from another soldier nearby.

“ _I think you have to hit harder,”_ Navi whispered unhelpfully. Zelda was grateful for her mask covering most of her face, so hopefully no one would see her cheeks turn red in embarrassment. 

Brus swung at her again, and again she dodged, grateful for his apparent lack of aim or speed. But each time she tried to hit back, it seemed to have no effect. She put all her energy into stabbing, hitting, going for the back of his legs, his gut, his arms; each time, it only served to further annoy the larger soldier. When he did finally land a hit on her, it swung into the back of her knees and swept her up onto her feet; she landed hard on her back on the soil. She was winded immediately.

Zelda curled over to her side, trying to gasp for air even though she knew it was useless in the moment. She could see Brus readying up another attack; there was no time to waste; and so she rolled further to the side, narrowly avoiding the staff. Impatience and bitterness boiled up inside her. The constant dodging was becoming bothersome. 

She sprung to her feet as her breath finally returned, though her chest was searing in agony nonetheless, and as Brus swung back at her, she lifted her own quarter staff and held it at the ready.

_CRRRACK!_

Brus’ swing went straight through it, and Zelda was left holding two halves of the wooden weapon, each now splintered at one end. For a moment she stared at them, speechless, and then Brus swung again. She leaped to the side, skirted around behind him even as he turned to try to catch up, and did the only thing she could think to do to gain the advantage; she clambered atop him, looped her arms around his neck, and held on for dear life.

He was so bulky that her arms barely reached even around his neck, because of his shoulders; but with the added length of the two halves of the quarter staff, she looped one under the other and up to lock her hold in place. Brus swung wildly from side to side, desperately trying to get her off of him, but she only clung harder. For a while, it was working. 

“Rrrgh- _get- off!”_

Brus finally pushed his arms up and under her grip, knocking the wooden halves of the staff out of Zelda’s hands, and flung her away. She was in the air for much longer than anticipated, and when she hit the ground, rolled several times in the dirt and the soil before coming to a stop. She wiped away a cut on her cheek with her sleeve, got up to her elbows, and when she looked up, the first thing she saw was Link watching her. His expression was hard to read, but Zelda was sure if anything, he was simply unimpressed.

 _This is embarrassing._

The remainder of training continued like that. The challenges were physical to the point where at the end of each day, Zelda was completely exhausted, frequently falling into bed fully clothed and passing out until the horn blew the next morning. Her stamina must have been improving, because every day, she could keep up a little better; but every day, the challenges got tougher, and their partners never changed. Each morning she fought Brus, each morning her quarter staff snapped in half, and each morning she clung to his back until she was thrown off into the dirt.

At the end of the first week, in the early morning as Zelda was preparing herself for training, Link stopped her on her way to breakfast. He met her gaze for a few seconds, searched her tired eyes, and then looked away with a sigh.

“Go home.” 

It was as if everything caught up to her in that moment. Whatever fantasy she’d had about fighting in the army in place of her father wilted away. She would have to leave, broken and ashamed, only having made things worse for her family. 

_I failed,_ she thought bitterly to herself, and said nothing back to Link as he turned and left. She watched him disappear into his tent, and for a while, stood and let dawn breeze wash over her. A cloud blew out from in front of the moon, flooding the camp in pale light, and a shimmer caught Zelda’s eye as she began to turn back to her tent.

She squinted, looking up at the arrow stuck into the top of the lodge pole pine. Her breath hitched. These insurmountable obstacles, these tall mountains, had constantly been looming over her all her life. Her lack of a life in Kakariko, surrounded by cliffs - Brus, who she had never managed to fully best- 

_Wait._

“Don’t even think about it,” Navi scoffed from inside her scarf. But she was already heading towards the tree trunk, searching the ground in the darkness for the two large medallions that Link had dropped there a week prior. Finally she found them, and lifted each up, looking at them quizzically. She glanced sideways at the pile of broken quarter staffs sat outside her tent, and thought about the way she had locked them around Brus’ neck. 

Beneath her mask, a grin spread on her lips.

“I hope you’re not scared of heights, Navi,” Zelda warned the little fairy, getting a better grip on the two medals. “We’re going up.” 

“Hey hey hey! Wait! You don’t seriously think-” 

She ignored Navi’s protest, threw the two medallions around the trunk of the bare tree, and felt them interlock on the other side. She pulled the ribbon taut, felt the leverage catch her, and put one foot up onto the bark. With every other step, she had to push the medallions up higher; but once they locked in again, she was able to go higher, and before long she was already 10 feet up the pole. But she was already sweating, and tired from the long day before; her shoulders and thighs seared in pain as she pushed through, forcing her body to do as she told.

She kept her eyes up, watching the arrow at the top of the trunk as the sky slowly lightened from navy to a soft turquoise blue. All she could think of the entire time was how desperately she had wanted to climb the mountains around Kakariko as a little girl. Consistently, she was told it was too difficult, and that she was too weak. But the tops of those mountains looked so close to the sun, so close to the passing clouds, and the view from the top must have been breathtaking; to be able to see for so far in every direction was what she dreamed of every other night. 

Now, as she finally reached the top of the pine, and as the sun just barely lifted its golden rays over the horizon of the Necluda Sea, she tasted victory for the first time. A series of cheers broke out from soldiers she hadn’t realised were watching her. Balancing precariously on top of the pine, she pulled the arrow out, and looked towards Link’s tent as he walked out of it. She threw it so that it landed right at his feet, stopping him in his tracks.

Slowly he looked up, and Zelda rested her elbow on one leg and her cheek on her hand as she looked back down at him.

“Wow!” Navi exclaimed quietly, poking the top of her head above the scarf to look at the camp far below. “You did it!” 

“Don't sound so shocked,” Zelda muttered back, not taking her eyes off of Link, who rested his hands on his hips. His shoulders dropped, and as the first rays of sunlight hit his face, all Zelda could see was his smile and his piercing blue eyes. In that moment, it felt as if her heart would overflow with joy. 

“Get down from there,” Link called a second later, his smile disappearing in a flash. For a second, Zelda’s heart sank, but then he continued: 

“We have a long day of traveling ahead.”


	3. Simple Fetch Quest

The next morning, the soldiers gathered around Link and Ludfo as they prepared them for the expedition to come.

“We received new orders today from the King,” Link announced. “We are to travel to the shrines in order to retrieve the blessings the-” 

He paused, frowned, and then reached sideways to take a scroll from Ludfo. Then, reading from it, he continued: 

“-blessings the hero of legend once offered to the spirits of Power, Wisdom, and Courage,” he finished, sounding entirely nonplussed about all of it. Zelda glanced down at Navi in her scarf, seeing that the fairy had fallen still and was obviously listening intently. Link tied up the scroll and tucked it away in his pocket.

“We will retrieve these items and bring them to the King. We’ll start in Akkala, move south to Faron Woods, and regroup in Hateno to prepare for climbing Mount Lanaryu,” Link said decisively. Zelda watched him closely; he seemed disappointed with the orders, but also not about to open up about his feelings towards it in front of the whole team. “Pack up. We leave in an hour.”

Navi was uncharacteristically quiet as Zelda began the arduous process of taking down her tent.

“Something bothering you?” she asked, squishing the tent into the pack on her horse’s bag. “Do you know those springs?”

“Mmm… well, yes,” Navi reluctantly replied, her voice somewhat muffled from the scarf fabric. “Did anything about that request sound strange to you?”

Zelda lifted her eyes to the sky thoughtfully, trying to remember everything Link had said. They were picking up blessings the hero had once offered to the springs… and taking them to the King?

“Why would the King want those blessings retrieved?” Zelda asked, and Navi tilted sideways at her, as if to say _‘Exactly’._

“Furthermore, aren’t those offerings? Isn’t it quite uncouth to steal from a shrine?” 

“ _T_ _hank_ you,” Navi exclaimed, falling back slightly in relief. “That King is nothing but a wannabe hero! He probably thinks he can get some power from them, or something.” 

Zelda hummed thoughtfully in response. She finished packing her bags up with the tent and bedroll, found Kan, and met up with the others. Most of the team looked ready to go, and the sun was now lifted entirely above the horizon. Link hopped on his own horse and looked out at the team as they all sat atop their horses. Altogether, they were about thirty strong.

“Follow close. We head through the Dueling Peaks, skirt Hyrule Field, and then north to Akkala Parade Grounds. Let’s go.” 

It was slow going at first as they rode, single-file, down through the town of Hateno. It was no longer the quaint village Zelda heard it once was; now it was a somewhat-bustling little townsite home to thousands of people. Of course, the valley space meant that there was limited room for expanding; as a result, many of the residences in town had gone _up_ instead of _out._ It was a little crowded, but there was something cozy and charming about the end result. 

When they reached the forest, they were able to pick up the pace. Link’s white steed broke into a gallop first, and everyone followed suit. The sound of it was thundering, but strangely satisfying too; it had been a while since Zelda had really been able to go full tilt on a horse, and being around others as well was exhilarating. The wind whipping past, the ground flying by, and the scenery gradually changing as they moved from one place to the next… It was delightful.

They crossed the field of broken guardians, under the dueling peaks, and escaped out into Hyrule Field under the sun as it reached its zenith. At the Wetland stable, they took a quick lunch break and gave the horses a chance to drink and eat, and then they continued on.

The sun was setting by the time they reached the Akkala Parade Grounds, under the shadow of Akkala Castle. 

“Rumor has it Ganondorf has taken that castle for himself,” Porley said from beside her as they set up their tents. He shuddered. “Wonder if it isn’t so smart to be campin’ here.” 

“Isn’t that castle half in ruins?” Zelda asked, glancing up at it warily. “I can’t imagine Ganondorf living in a wreck.”

“Why would he care? It’s the closest thing he’s got, but it’s still no Hyrule Castle,” Avi quipped with a laugh from the other side. Zelda looked sideways at him. Why were they building their tents near her? Couldn’t she just stay alone?

“Don’t talk like that!” Porley said back urgently, suddenly whispering.

“What, like he’s gonna hear us? Hey Pig Piggy Pig, come get us!” Avi yelled the last bit up to the castle, and Zelda was sure she saw Porley shaking in his boots as he did so. 

“This one isn’t a pig.”

The three of them all stopped to turn and see Link passing them. He rested his hands on his hips, and his piercing blue eyes landed on each of them before stopping on Zelda.

“If he really is there, then he truly believes it won’t be for long. We need to move quickly.” His eyes flicked back sideways to Avi. “Hope he didn’t hear you.”

Then he left, his cape swinging around his ankles as he turned to walk away. Zelda looked sideways at Avi, then Porley; both of them looked as if they’d seen a ghost. Neither said another word on the topic as they continued setting up their campsite.

Later, by the fire, Zelda finally gave in and her gaze wandered up to the castle looming above them. She was sure she had seen a light go off, as if a candle blowing out that she didn’t know was there. The image of a man with flowing red hair standing in a window, staring down at them, was plaguing her mind. Thankfully, her tiredness won over her paranoia, and it didn’t take long to fall asleep after crawling into her tent. 

In the morning, they packed everything down and rode again, further north, towards the spring of power; Zelda was grateful to leave Akkala Castle behind them. Gentle rolling plains greeted them as the sun rose, with the sea glistening in the east and Death Mountain passing slowly in the west. Thankfully, the spring was close, and it only took an hour or so to reach. 

They stopped their horses in a line on the cliffside above the Ordorac Quarry. Stone pillars were scattered throughout, overgrown with shrubs, vines, and plants of all sorts. Along with the various bunches of trees sprinkled around, it was hard to see in and get any sense of what was really in there. Zelda looked towards Link, who was clearly assessing their situation as he looked down into the quarry.

"We’ll split into teams,” Link decided after a moment, and turned on his horse, looking out at everyone. “Avi, Porley, Sheik - on me. We’ll go to the spring. The rest of you, take the perimeter.” 

Zelda didn’t listen to the rest of what he’d said. She was too surprised that she was to be in his squad. Perhaps it was just because he wanted to keep an eye on the weakest links, but she wanted to give herself more credit than that. 

Atop their horses, and with Ludfo sticking close to Link, they rode down the hillside into the quarry. Towering pillars of stone loomed over them as they rode in at a slow but steady pace. The brush and trees thickened as they entered, and the further they went, the more the air smelled of smoke, soot, and cooked meat. There were definitely monsters making camp here. 

“Why would there be monsters here?” Zelda muttered quietly to Navi. The little fairy’s wings stretched one side, then the other.

“Why else? They’re either protecting something. That, or they’re waiting for _us_.”

“Waiting? How would Ganondorf know we’re coming?”

“How does Ganondorf know anything? The man is _evil_ !” Navi protested, her voice tinkling a little too loud, and Link looked swiftly over his shoulder at Zelda. She mouthed a _sorry_ back at him, and his gaze lingered for a second before he turned back to the front. A moment later, he pulled his horse to a stop, and lifted his hand in gesture for the rest of them to do the same; all together, Ludfo, Porley, Avi, and Zelda slowed their horses until they halted. They were sitting in a clearing, and all was silent except the sound of the wind whistling through the leaves. But the air was heavy with tension. Zelda had the distinct feeling that they were being watched.

Porley was the first to be hit; a bokoblin launched itself out of the bushes holding a club, knocking him clean off his horse. With that, chaos ensued, and the forest was suddenly full of screeching bokoblins coming from all directions. Link was off his horse in a second, drew his sword, and began to fight. Zelda pulled Kan away, got her bow out, and began to assist from afar as Avi joined the fray. Ludfo’s horse seemed struck with fear, rearing up in shock.

“What are you doing, no- _no_ \- _get back there!"_

His protests were useless, and the horse did a complete 180, turning and running back up the path they had come in on, with a powerless Ludfo still atop it. Zelda frowned. _Great._

It only took a minute or so for the bokoblins to be cleared out. Link didn’t take a hit, but Porley’s arm had gone weak, and Avi had gotten a leg full of splinters from one of the clubs. 

“They knew we were coming,” Link said through gritted teeth, as Zelda rode up alongside him on horseback. “Damn it, this was just supposed to be a simple fetch quest!”

“If we’re facing monsters, then we’re in the right place,” Zelda said, and looked blankly at Link when he turned to stare at her. “I- I mean, if there’s monsters, then Ganondorf has sent them here for a reason, yeah?”

She deepened her voice again, as she spoke. Link slowly turned away, and hopped back atop his white horse. He paused. 

“Good point,” he conceded. 

Ludfo suddenly reappeared, and returned to the clearing looking as if he had been in a battle of his own; his hair and cloak was full of leaves and broken twigs, though his horse, now, looked fine.

“Avi, Porley, go back to find the others. Ludfo, go with them,” Link said, speaking as if he hadn’t noticed Ludfo having left at all. 

“Captain, are you quite sure?” Ludfo asked, frowning and picking a twig out of his collar. “I would be in better spirits staying by your side-”

“We’ll be fine,” Link interrupted him, shooting him a sharp glare. “Just go.” 

Ludfo let out some sort of quiet grumble, but did as Link requested, heading out of the clearing alongside Avi and Porley. Zelda watched them go with a lingering look, then followed behind Link as he began to head further into the quarry, towards where she assumed the shrine would be.

“The entrance is supposedly hidden, but it should be around here,” Link said, pulling out a scroll and checking the map as he brought his horse to a stop near a cliffside. Zelda hopped off of Kan, and began surveying the area. It was quiet, again, but didn’t feel the same as earlier. If there were more monsters, they weren’t here; that, or they were incredibly well-hidden. Either way, all Zelda could think of was the fact that she was alone with Link. Why would he send the others away like that? 

“I sent Ludfo away because I can’t stand him,” Link said after a moment, as if he’d been reading her mind. He continued to run his hands along the side of ivy-covered cliffs. “I don’t know why. I think it’s because the King sent him to assist me. As if I needed it."

He sounded bitter. Zelda watched him curiously, distracted from her searching as she listened.

“Also, I brought you along because I thought you were smart,” he added, sounding suddenly irritated. Zelda bit her tongue, taking in a quick breath and reminding herself to be patient. “You figured out the arrow at the top of the tree, but you’re clearly not a soldier. I wish I knew exactly what you were doing here.”

As he spoke, continuing to run his hands along the cliffside, he suddenly fell forward - and in a split second, disappeared into a curtain of ivy.

_What the-_

Zelda blinked, wondering if she’d seen that correctly, and then broke into a run towards where he had gone. Just his boots were on the other side, but a moment later they disappeared, and a hand shot out to pull her in through the leaves. She crashed into Link, who was now standing, and he held her shoulder and lifted a finger to his mouth, gesturing for her to be silent. With his free hand, he pointed down the long tunnel they’d found themselves in, and there at the end, a moblin paced, back and forth, clearly having not noticed them yet. 

Her eyes widened as she saw the glint of its spear in the sunlight. Link crouched, drew his bow, aimed, and fired. At first Zelda was sure he had misfired, but as it reached the end of the tunnel, the moblin stepped back into view. It nailed the monster’s head, knocking him back and away. 

They waited, then heard an eruption of roars in offense. Bokoblins and moblins alike suddenly peered down the tunnel path to see Link and Zelda standing at the far end of it, and then, one by one, they began to travel towards them.

Zelda pulled out her bow as quickly as she could while Link drew his sword. She began firing endlessly at the monsters that tried to get to them. Even as they did so, the monsters made more ground; Link took a step forward, readying himself to face with the last moblin as it approached, towering over them and lifting its club - but Zelda was faster. She fired an arrow straight into its eye, and as it fell back, its spear clattered to the ground in front of Link. He lowered his sword. 

Zelda, rested her bow onto her back, and took the lead walking ahead of him.

“I’m not a soldier,” she said curtly, stepping over monster limbs and bodies as she went. “I’m better suited to archery.”

It was the truth; she always had been. Had her and Brus been in an archery competition instead of brute strength, she could have beat him, no problem. Out of all the training they had done the last week, her marksmanship had improved the most. 

“You should learn how to fight with a sword,” Link said, following behind her. “A bow and arrow aren’t always the best tool.”

“Then _you_ train with me, instead of pitting me against Brus,” Zelda protested. “After a week, I’ve only just started to make him flinch.”

“If you can make _him_ flinch,” Link responded, passing by her as the tunnel opened up and the spring revealed itself in front of them, “imagine what you could do to a normal man.”

But Zelda was only half listening. Ahead of them, stone steps led up through half-broken pillars. A semi-circle cliffside in the back sported waterfalls coming down on every side, spilling into a shallow pool of water. In the center, nearer the back, stood a stone statue of Hylia. It was breathtakingly beautiful. 

She slowly found her way up the steps, enraptured with the area around her, as Link took the lead. He took off his boots, rolled up his pant legs, and immediately stepped into the shallow water. He rolled his sleeves up, and began moving his hands to and fro in the water, searching.

“What is it, exactly, we’re supposed to find?” Zelda asked, folding her arms and standing at the edge of the stone pathway. A breeze from the tunnel pushed her scarf in front of her, and Navi dipped a little lower in the fabric. “What if the hero’s offering isn’t even here anymore? It was five hundred years ago, wasn’t it?”

“Found it,” Link said simply, and lifted from the water what looked to be a huge red scale. Beneath the scarf, Zelda’s mouth dropped open.

“Is that-”

“A dragon scale,” Link answered her, before she could finish. He opened the front of his satchel, and slipped it inside. “From Dinraal.” 

“How did the hero ever acquire those?” she asked, shocked.

“Who knows. One down,” Link replied, stepping out of the water and lifting his boots up to carry them as he went. “Now we go south. Come on, archer.” 

After one long look back at the spring, Zelda followed Link through the tunnel a few feet behind, their footsteps echoing one after the other. Navi seemed strangely restless, but she couldn’t ask her about it here. Admittedly, curiosity was plaguing her too; if Navi was right, and Link was the holder of the Triforce of Courage, did any of this mean anything to him? Did it strike him somehow? Or was it purely just business, retrieving these scales that a past reincarnation of him once fought so hard to present to the Goddess? If he knew, would it change much?

They hopped back on their horses and rode out of the quarry to meet up with the rest of the team. Link, who had been uncharacteristically chatty during that whole encounter, dropped back into silence. 

She hated how much she wanted to know what was on his mind. 

“Navi,” Zelda asked quietly as they left Akkala under the midday sun, “what do you think?”

“Mm?” Navi replied, clearly lost in thought. “What?” 

“About the dragon scales, and the springs, and Link,” Zelda continued, holding tight to Kan’s reigns and keeping her eyes on Link up ahead as they rode. “Were you hoping it might trigger something in him?” 

“Well, maybe, but I don’t really know,” the fairy answered noncommittally. “These things aren’t that simple. It’s not like you just go to a spring and ta-ta-ta-da, here’s your Triforce! But maybe I was hoping that Link might _feel_ something, anything.” 

Zelda was quiet in response, and looked up at death mountain to her right as they skirted along the high path past Akkala Castle. 

“Even if he did, I don’t know if he would have said anything. I don’t think he would trust those sorts of feelings. He seems like the sort that maybe was raised to ignore stuff like that,” Navi continued.

“I think you’re right,” Zelda replied, returning her gaze to the path ahead. “Why would his parents name him Link if they raised him to be so stoic?” 

“Welllll… that’s not entirely out of character for him,” Navi muttered. “But that’s just what you get from parents who expect a lot from their children, isn’t it?”

  
  


It was an uneventful ride through the sunset back to the Wetland Stables. They were to spend the night there, and then continue south to Faron. Zelda found herself strangely excited to visit the jungle, despite hearing stories of massive insects and snakes. It would at least be warm, and she had always enjoyed warmer climates best. 

One of the many benefits of the Wetland Stables was that it was surrounded by rivers. Before dinner, a few of the soldiers - including Link - had gone for a dip to clean the day off of them, and to cool down. As tempted as Zelda had been to at least go and sneak another look at Link with his shirt off, she knew that if she went near, they would likely pester her to join them in the water, and it wasn’t worth the risk of being found out. Instead, after everyone had eaten and most had fallen asleep, she snuck out on her own further downstream to take a bath in privacy.

She left her clothes in a bush nearby, unbraided her hair, and slowly stepped into the water under the starlight. It was certainly brisk, and Zelda took in a sharp breath as she submerged herself fully, and then lifted up again, slicking her blonde hair back. She let out a long breath of relief. She’d been sweaty for days.

“Hey princess, I know you need your beauty care and all that, but don’t you think this is a bit of a risk?”

Zelda opened her eyes to see Navi twinkling in the bushes, staring out at her from the fronds. She pulled her hair in front of her chest, and sunk lower into the water, too relaxed to mind the fairy watching.

“They’re all asleep, or about to be,” she replied, pulling her fingers through her hair and detangling bits of grass and pine needles. “I’m tired of stinking like, like-”

“A man?” 

“Sure,” Zelda conceded, tilting her head as she began to work on the other side of her hair.

“I thought that by now, the world wouldn’t be so surprised to see that women can fight,” Navi mumbled, sounding bitter. 

“I agree,” Zelda said, “but I’m not doing this for myself, anyways.” 

“Why _are_ you here?” Navi asked then, floating out just above the surface of the water towards her. “You never said!” 

“You never asked,” Zelda retorted, but then sighed. “My father was handed a conscription notice, but he’s old and injured. I couldn’t let him fight. He would have died. But our family had to send someone, so… I’m pretending to be his son.”

“Aah… so honorable,” Navi chirped back, in a mocking voice. “I suppose that’s reason enough. While we’re on the subject, I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Oh?” Zelda asked, rubbing her arms as clean as she could.

“Link talks to you,” Navi said simply, though she trailed off a bit, prompting Zelda to lift her eyes to the little fairy. _Talks to me?_ _Of course he talks to me, but_ -

“Oh,” Zelda laughed suddenly, “no, no no no, I am _not_ -”

“I think he likes you,” Navi continued, floating side to side in a little sweeping motion. “Well, he likes Sheik, anyways.”

“Yes, Sheik. Honestly, he barely talks to Sheik, and Sheik isn’t exactly talkative either, so-” 

Rustling in the bushes interrupted both of them. Zelda fell silent, and dipped deeper into the water; Navi disappeared a second later into the fronds on the riverbed. 

“Sheik!?” 

It was Avi’s voice. Him, Porley, and Brus were all lumbering down towards the river; horrified, Zelda brought her hair tight behind her, and dipped as low as she could into the - thankfully - pitch black water. 

“Even a man needs a dip, eh?” Porley joked, as the three of them stripped and began to get into the water around her. She lifted her eyes to the sky, willing herself to not look at any of them, though they seemed entirely unashamed. _Soldiers._

“Good work today,” Brus said, staring at her as he sat in the water. “Guess the Captain likes you.” 

“Th- thank you,” Zelda stammered, in as deep a voice as she could muster. “Well, time for bed for me-” 

“Leaving already?” Avi asked, sounding obviously disappointed. “We just got here! Hang out with us! Tell us your story!” 

“Thanks, but I’m tired from a long day of, uh, riding,” she lied, slinking back towards the cattails where her clothes were hidden.

“That’s what Cap’n said too,” Porley sighed. “Tired from riding. Think he’s full of it.”

Zelda froze, and slowly turned back in the water.

“Link?” 

“Captain,” Brus corrected her.. “Came by to take his food and then left the campsite to go off with the relic he found today. Don’t even know what it is. He said he wanted to study it.”

Zelda looked back at Brus in concern, but then dropped her expression, trying to relax.

“Maybe he’s just doing some research for the King,” she suggested.

“Don’t think he likes the King very much,” Avi admitted. “Never talks kindly of him.”

“Can’t say I blame him,” Zelda muttered. “I mean… maybe he knows something we don’t.” 

“Nothing no one else doesn’t know,” Porley said, and Zelda quirked an eyebrow at him. _What?_

“What Porley _means_ is that no one talks kindly of the King in private,” Avi said with a light laugh, brushing locks of brown hair out of his face. “You grow up under a rock, Sheik? He’s not well-liked, least not around Necluda.” 

“Ah,” Zelda realised aloud. “Actually, no one really talks much about him in Kakariko at all. It feels like we’re in our own world there.”

“Welcome to the rest of the world,” Brus said, lifting himself to float up on his back. Zelda quickly looked away. “But we're fighting tooth and nail for that fat tyrant anyway.” 

“Mm,” Zelda said thoughtfully, moving back to sink into the cattails once more. Had Brus always been so well-spoken? “Well, I’m off, uh- enjoy your bath.” 

“See ya Sheik!” Avi said with a wave, and Zelda only gave a brief wave back before disappearing into the tall grasses on the side of the riverbed. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw Navi’s tiny blue form twinkling near her clothes. 

“Close one,” the fairy said with a tinkly sort of laugh, and Zelda rolled her eyes.

“Like you helped at all.”

“Hey! I’m lighting the way to your clothes,” Navi retorted. “It’s the little things.”

“Yeah yeah,” Zelda said quietly back, smiling despite herself. “Thanks, Navi.” 

Once she was dry, she dressed back into the sheikah outfit, re-braided her hair, and waited up by the fire. It was an hour at least before Link finally came back to camp, and sure enough, he was carrying his satchel. Zelda met his eyes, but he only nodded her way, and then disappeared into the inn. She exchanged a glance with Navi, who poked out from the log beside her.

_This isn’t going to be easy._


	4. Sweat and Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M THE WORST I KNOW... I'M SO SORRY... I'm really sorry this went so long without an update! I got a spark recently to keep writing it so here I am! Thank you for the kind comments so far!

Early morning, the team left south for Faron Woods. As they traveled along the edge of Hyrule field, the temperature slowly rose, and the clouds gradually dissipated. They passed through East Post, which was quickly becoming one of the nicer rebuilt settlements; Zelda was drooling as they passed by all of the meat stalls by the river, the scent wafting over the wind. But Link was adamant that they get to the spring before lunch, and so they begrudgingly carried on. 

The sun was hot on their backs as they crossed the bridge of Hylia. At first, Zelda thought she couldn’t wait to get into the trees so at least they would have some shade; but as they reached the towering jungle, a wave of humidity and heat crashed over them. The shade didn’t matter. It wasn’t obscenely hot, but the humid air made it all the more intense nonetheless, and before long, Zelda felt her sheikah outfit sticking to her skin. Cicadas sung from either side of them as they worked their way, single file, along the path. 

“How far is this spring?” Zelda asked quietly to Navi, hoping the fairy knew better than she did. 

“Not far, but it’s not as easy to get into as the one in Akkala was,” Navi said. 

“That one was almost invisible,” Zelda complained. “Seriously?” 

“Mm, well, once you see it it’s obvious,” Navi continued. “It’s the... getting there, that’s not so easy.” 

As if on cue, Link pulled his horse to a stop, and the entire line of soldiers came to a standstill. Zelda craned her neck to try to see what was happening, and watched as Link slid off his horse, pulled his sword and shield down from his saddlebags, and turned to address the team. 

“The spring is due north of here, but the terrain isn’t traversable on horseback. We’ll split into two parties; one goes east, one goes west. They lead to the same place. Everyone up to Sheik, come east with me; everyone after, go west. Avi, Porley, stay and watch the horses. Ludfo, you too.”

“Honestly Captain, you really can’t expect me to stay behind while y-”

“I need to make sure they’re alright, and I do not wish to sacrifice any more soldiers,” Link interrupted him, staring him down. Zelda watched in intrigue, finding herself increasingly curious about the tense relationship between the two of them. Ludfo was a relatively spineless man, at least compared to Link, but he seemed incredibly invested in his wellbeing. She supposed that came with the territory of being a military advisor, and a personal assistant to the King.

Under Link’s piercing gaze, it was clear he had no way of saying no.

“Understood, Captain,” Ludfo said, sounding uncharacteristically vitriolic about the whole thing.

Zelda let out a quiet breath of relief, and was sure she heard the tiny sound of Navi doing the same. There was a bit of a ruckus as everyone got off their horses. Porley and Avi were looking a lot better after their injuries - Zelda had seen them in the river the day before - but it was still better to have them avoiding conflict. 

Being off horseback and walking through the thick of the jungle suddenly had Zelda feeling quite small. The trees looming on either side of them were tall and intimidating, and thanks to all of the leaves and vines covering everything, it was impossible to see too far off of the path. The air was heavy, and the heat and humidity were oppressive. Altogether, it was entirely uncomfortable. 

Her feet were wet before long, and the ground slowly became wetter and wetter as they pushed further into the jungle. Cliffsides rose up on either side of them, and Zelda kept her eyes on the tops as they went, finding herself expecting an ambush at any moment. If there were monsters at the first shrine, there would surely be monsters at this one, too. And this one was important; this was the shrine of Courage. 

“I don’t like this,” Navi mumbled through the fabric of the scarf. “We’re getting close.”

As she said that, a clearing opened up ahead. Stone pillars stood scattered throughout the area, and the ground was half stone and half overgrown; pools of water sat here and there, reflecting the sunlight. It was beautiful, but Zelda couldn’t see any sign of a spring - at least not yet. 

She jogged up ahead to catch up with Link, who was resting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

“Have you been here before?” she asked, pulling out her bow as they continued forward. 

“No. I’m just going by the map,” he replied, keeping his eyes forward. Suddenly, he stopped, and lifted his left hand to point in front of him. “There.” 

Zelda followed his gaze as they rounded a corner, and suddenly at the end of the clearing, she could see a massive stone dragon’s head. The rock was faded from sunlight, covered in ivy here and there, and its mouth was open; inside, Zelda could just make out a sort of pathway that led to the shrine. It was beautiful, and terrifying. 

Some sort of crackling that Zelda knew not to be Navi distracted her; she looked sideways just in time to see a sparkling electric arrow go whizzing just past her cheek.

“Archers!” Link yelled, as the sound of more arrows suddenly filled the air. “Get to cover!” 

“Captain! Lizalfos, 8’ o clock!”

Brus yelled out the warning, and both Zelda and Link turned hurriedly to see the lizard at the top of a nearby stone pillar. It had already drawn an arrow crackling with electricity, and immediately fired. Both of them jumped in opposite directions, but as Zelda hit dry land, she heard a splash and saw that Link was still in the water. The arrow hit the puddle, and electricity filled the water, lifting up Link’s legs and pulling him to his knees. He hit the ground, and his body curved, sparks crackling around him as he clenched his teeth.

“Captain!” 

Zelda was there in an instant, pressing her hands carefully to his shoulder and side, but the sparks flew up at her as she did so. Link peeked open his right eye, staring at her as he grimaced. 

“Just- get them- I’m fine! Protect the team!”

Reluctantly, Zelda stood, frowning as she did so. She turned to face the Lizalfos, which had readied another arrow, and brought out her wooden shield; as it fired, it hit the shield and the power dissipated. She pulled her own bow out, aimed, and fired; the lizalfos was knocked off the pillar with a decisive hit.

“More incoming!” Brus yelled, running ahead with his sword drawn.

“Don’t let the electricity hit your sword!” Zelda called, and with an angry grunt, Brus sheathed his sword and opted for fists instead. He was strong enough for it, and proceeded to bowl over a few of the unlucky bokoblins who tried to go after him. With so much water on the ground, Zelda figured that their main concern were the shock arrows. She took one last lingering look behind her at Link, and then broke into a run away from the team, bow at the ready. 

It wasn’t ideal. She was still sweaty, overheated, and exhausted. But her aim was true for all of the lizalfos, and it helped that they were all standing atop thin stone pillars, making them easy marks. Each arrow hit its target, and by the time she was done jumping, dodging, and firing, the entire valley had fallen strangely quiet. When she turned to look back at the team, they were all standing still, watching her in shock. Link, held up partially by Brus, met her eyes evenly.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, and the whole squad nodded along fervently after. She nodded back, once, and put her bow away. 

Her and Brus followed Link into the Spring of Power. She lifted her eyes and watched as the mouth of the dragon moved slowly above them. Inside, it was noticeably cooler, likely thanks to all of the stone. It was immediately refreshing. Link, who had been held up by one of Brus’ arms, detached himself from the other man and staggered forward towards the pool of water with the statue of Hylia at the end of it. 

“Li- Captain,” Zelda corrected herself quickly, “I can help-”

“No,” he replied, shaking his head as he found his way into the water, not bothering to take off his boots or rolling up his pants this time. He bent over in front of the statue, and not a second later, lifted up another dragon scale. This one was a brighter green, almost fluorescent, and Link stared at it for a moment as he held it up. 

Zelda glanced down at Navi in her scarf. The little fairy was still as ever, watching intently - but nothing happened. Link slipped the scale into his bag, beside the other from Dinraal, and turned to look straight at her.

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Zelda replied, far too quickly for it to be believable. Link walked back through the water, stopped at the edge, and Brus and Zelda both moved forward immediately to give him a hand up. 

“Thank you,” he said briefly, letting out a grunt as he stepped up and instantly winced. “Fuck.”

“We need to get you medical help,” Zelda said, recognizing the wounds as something her father had dealt with. “Lurelin is close by.”   


“We don’t have time for that,” Link argued. “We ride back to Hateno.”

“Torin has irreversible nerve damage from shock arrows,” Zelda pushed, and she moved to stand in front of Link, stopping him in his tracks. “He walks with a limp. He can’t fight. It’s the reason I’m here, and not him. Do you have a replacement ready?”

Link looked at her steadily, clearly surprised at her sudden insistence, and some might say, insurrection. His brow furrowed, but Zelda stood her ground. Link knew as well as anyone what a formidable soldier her father was; if this didn’t tell him that it was important, she wasn’t sure what would. As they stared at each other in the strange showdown, Link suddenly winced, and clutched his stomach.

“Fine,” he snapped, clearly not happy about it. Zelda understood his hesitation; Lurelin was a beach town, frequently seen as more of a vacation spot than anything else. It wasn’t the sort of place anyone went to to be productive, and it was nothing but out of their way, seeing as there was no way to get back to Hateno along the coast. 

She let her shoulders fall as Link brushed past her. She didn’t care if he was angry at her - seeing him hurt had lit a fire in her chest that she was anxious to put out. 

It didn’t take long to get back to the forest, where a very impatient Ludfo was waiting alongside Avi, Porley, and their team of horses.

“What in the world took you so long?” Ludfo demanded, as Link approached. 

“Lizalfos,” Link replied simply, but said nothing more as he hopped atop his horse. 

“Quick things, they are,” Ludfo said, quirking an eyebrow at Link curiously. “Yet here you are, miraculously unharmed?” 

“Seems that way,” Link said, in complete disinterest. He rode past Ludfo to address the squad as everyone began to get back on their steeds.

“We’re going to make a stop in Lurelin for- supplies,” he said, clearly choosing his words carefully. It was obvious to Zelda that he had been hurt, but then again, she’d  _ seen _ it; and admittedly, after so much time spent watching him, she felt as if she knew him better than most. For whatever reason, he didn’t seem to want Ludfo to know that he’d been hurt.

The soldiers, upon hearing their next stop, immediately erupted into chatter, which Link quickly quelled. 

“This is not a vacation,” he clarified, “and we will be leaving first thing in the morning to return to Hateno and prepare for summiting Mount Lanaryu. Please behave accordingly.” 

Thankfully, Lurelin was only about an hour away from where they were. There was still a fair amount of jungle to traverse, and then the valley opened up to the cove where the village sat. It was spotted with palm trees, breezy, and instantly refreshing. Despite Link’s insistence that this wasn’t a vacation, the soldiers were quick to hit the beach. After spending the morning sweating and fighting in a hot and humid forest, Zelda wanted desperately to join them, but knew she had to wait. 

She stayed up, sitting outside of the medical building where Link was being treated for his electric damage. As the sun began to set, and he finally stepped outside, she looked up to see him and him down to see her. He paused at the top of the steps.

“They said if I had left it alone, it would have been much worse,” he said quietly. “Thank you, Sheik.” 

She didn’t say anything in response, opting instead to just watch him walk down the rest of the steps and through the village. Avi and Porley came out not long after, having been seen for their wounds as well; they were both mostly okay, but now, much improved.

“So you’re the one that convinced the Captain to stop here,” Avi said with a grin, sitting beside her and hooking his arm around Zelda’s shoulder. “We owe you a thanks! Otherwise we would have been stuck in Hateno healing up while you were all off climbing mountains!” 

“Don’t mention it,” Zelda stammered, gently lifting Avi’s arm off of her shoulder. “Really. I don’t think the Captain wants anyone else knowing he was hurt that badly.” 

“Yeah yeah. Won’t tell a soul, eh Avi?” Porley said with a cheeky smile, taking a seat on the other side of her. “We owe you, Sheik. How about a drink?” 

She was about to refuse. But it had been a long time since she’d had a drink, and after spending all day in that sweaty forest, and knowing she still had to wait to get to the beach to wash off… a drink sounded just about right. There was nothing else to do.

Others seemed to have the same idea. As the sun slowly began to dip behind Lurelin, soldiers and locals alike gathered at firepits, bringing with them meat and beverages. The town seemed quite pleased with the sudden influx of people; a big visiting group like this was likely rare, and meant a sudden rush of money. After all, they had to eat - and soldiers, in particular, liked to drink.

Avi and Porley were nice enough to treat Zelda to a few cold, tropical beverages - mostly served out of carved out palm fruits - and the locals prepared some wild boar cooked over the fire. It was a much needed break for everyone, especially considering that soon, they’d be climbing up through a frozen wilderness. 

Some stayed in the inn, but others set up tents on the beach near town that night. Many were up partying until late in the evening, and so Zelda stayed by the fire as it burned down to charcoal, waiting and willing the last of the night owls to finally find their way to bed. Link had been strangely absent from all of the festivities, but she figured it would be quite unprofessional for a Captain to drink among his team… or perhaps he had just gotten an early bed to help continue healing his injury.

Either way, once the last soldiers finally disappeared into their tents, Zelda took her clothes and a towel, and headed further down shore towards the rocks so that she could hopefully,  _ finally, _ have a wash in peace. It was almost a perfectly clear night; only the occasional small cloud blocked out the stars, illuminated by the waxing moon that sat heavy above the outstretched sea.

She didn’t move  _ too _ far from town, lest she run into monsters, but she was far enough away that hopefully she at least wouldn’t be seen. A little ways from shore, where the water just barely lapped up on the sand, she dropped the towel and promptly walked into the water. 

It was warmer than expected. She let out a sigh as she stepped in, savoring the stillness of the surface and the sense of comfort it gave. After all of that sweating in the forest, she needed this, desperately. 

Zelda was given very little time to relax. Something moved around a rock nearby, and she yelped, sinking neck deep into the water and backing away. A man came around the side, but he was familiar; as he turned to see her, his blue eyes flashed in the moonlight, and Zelda felt her heart sink as low as it could possibly go.

“ _ Link!?”  _ she exclaimed, and immediately she slapped her hands to her mouth, realising her mistake. 

_ No, Goddess, no - let me just take back the last five seconds, please, please- _

Link stared at her, just the tops of his shoulders barely poking out of the water, and tilted his head. She could see him narrow his eyes in the darkness, looking confused, so she quickly turned her head away, covering her face.

“...who are you?” 

“Ze- Selipha,” she corrected herself quickly. 

“ZeSelipha,” he repeated back to her, sounding unimpressed. She could hear him getting closer, and so she slowly inched away, skirting around a rock poking out of the water. 

“Just Selipha,” Zelda clarified.

“Why do you know my name?”

“I- I heard your soldiers call you that in town,” she said, supposing that her nervousness at the moment was at least suiting her lie. “You’re a Captain, aren’t you? We- we don’t see many around here in Lurelin.”

She heard him stop, and so she paused, pressing her back to the cool wet rock behind her. 

“Oh. I’m sorry I scared you, Selipha.”

Zelda peeked back at him warily. She’d managed to move around the rock so that the moonlight was shining on him, but her face was shadowed. Just as quickly, however, she looked away; she had no idea how good his eyesight was. 

“That’s- that’s quite alright, I’m just not used to seeing anyone else out here this late, um- would you mind, maybe, turning around?” 

Link tilted his head, and then a blush quickly spread on his cheeks - a look that Zelda found herself entirely enamored with - and he promptly turned so his back was to her.

“Sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

“That’s fine,” Zelda replied quietly, letting herself breathe for the first time in a minute. “Thank you.”

It wasn’t like he could see anything through the water; it was too dark. But his eyes were so piercing, so knowing, that she was sure he would see right through her if she let him look at her long enough. She felt safer this way. 

“So... “ Zelda finally broke the silence, feeling bad about it having been awkwardly quiet for so long. “Have you been here before, Captain- Link? Captain Link?” 

“Just Link is fine,” he replied. “And no, I haven’t. I haven’t been many places in Hyrule, actually. I spent most of my time growing up in Castle Town, in the Knights’ Academy there.”

“Oh,” Zelda replied, unable to hide her disappointment. “I suppose that makes sense.”

“And you?” he asked, and she could hear the water ripple slightly from his movement. “Were you born here?”

“Yeah,” Zelda bluffed, “I’ve been here all my life. Though I’ve taken, um, little trips around the area. To Hateno, and Kakariko. But no further than that.”

“Both of those are nice places,” Link mused. “Especially Kakariko.”

“I love it there, too,” Zelda replied softly, thinking of home. “Um, do you like being a Captain, Link?”

He grumbled a little bit in response, and Zelda listened intently for his answer.

“Yes and no. I was hoping for a little more responsibility, but I’m just on a fetch quest for the King, instead of fighting back against Ganondorf. I wish I was doing more.”

“I see,” Zelda replied quietly. “Why’s that?”

“My father is on the personal guard for the King. I feel like… I just wish I had more responsibility. Like my skills are being put to waste.”

“I see,” Zelda said, quietly.

“Anyways. I’m going to start a fire. Want to join me?”

Zelda froze. She was quite cold, nevermind pruny as well, now that he mentioned it. 

“My… towel is on the beach…” she said quietly. “It’s- it’s all I-” 

“I’ll get it for you,” Link said, and without another word, moved past her in the water and headed for shore. Zelda watched in shock as he found his way up onto the beach, located the towel, and lifted it up so that it covered his face. She was grateful to see that he, at least, had had the foresight of wearing a pair of briefs to swim in.

“I promise I won’t look,” he called, and so Zelda slowly but surely made her way through the water and up to where he was holding up the towel. She gently took it from his hands, and as he let go, promptly wrapped it around herself. Her eyes lifted briefly to Link’s before she could help it; she savored seeing him up close like this. Just as quickly, she looked away.

“Sorry, again,” Link said quickly. “You just strike me as familiar, somehow.” 

Zelda only let out a quiet hum in response, and sat herself down on the sand to stare out at the water as she heard Link beginning to create a fire beside her. Before long, she could hear the sound of metal hitting flint, and wood crackling; she glanced sideways to see the flames just beginning to light up the sand around them. Quickly, she returned her gaze out to the water, not wanting to give Link much of an opportunity to see her face.

“I’m quite shy,” she explained, angling herself carefully as she saw Link taking a seat in her peripheral vision. “I’m sorry.” 

“That’s alright,” Link replied. “I’m sure it’s not often you find strangers soaking in the ocean at midnight.” 

Zelda could hear the smile through Link’s voice, and the way it warmed her heart was surprising.

“No, not often,” she answered with a light laugh. “But it’s nicer than being alone.” 

They were silent for a bit, then, staring out at the sea. Zelda let her eyes fall shut, and she listened to the sound of the waves lapping up on the beach. Slowly, her hair and her body warmed and dried; the feeling of the flames next to her was warm and comforting, and knowing Link was on the other side of them certainly helped as well. He was chattier than she initially gave him credit for, but perhaps that was just because he didn’t know who she really was… perhaps it was easier to open up to strangers.

“You said you’re on a fetch quest for the King,” she said suddenly, breaking the silence after a few moments. “That strikes me as being quite important. What is it he needs?” 

“Relics that the hero of legend once offered,” Link replied, letting out a pensive sigh. “I don’t know why he wants- why he needs them. It doesn’t make sense.” 

“The King’s name is Link too, isn’t it?” Zelda asked, curiosity getting the better of her at his responses.

“Yeah. There’s rumors that he wants all the glory of defeating Ganondorf to himself,” Link said, sounding bitter now. “I don’t care who defeats him. But there has to be better ways of using resources than sending us on this asinine quest.” 

“I see,” Zelda replied quietly, lifting her eyebrows at his use of the word ‘asinine.’  _ He must read. _

“Nevermind that, though,” Link added after a moment. “You probably aren’t interested in all the politics.” 

“Oh no, not at all- I am, indeed,” Zelda replied quickly, trying not to sound too eager. She glanced sideways at Link, who was watching her with more intent than she expected, and quickly looked away again. “I- living out here, it’s not often we receive news of what’s happening with the war.”

“I suppose you wouldn’t,” Link said, stifling a yawn. “But in a place like this, can’t you just pretend the war doesn’t exist?” 

“Pretend, maybe,” Zelda answered thoughtfully, “but even we know that Ganondorf’s evil will reach us if he isn’t stopped. That’s why we’re counting on Captains like you.” 

“Hah,” Link laughed, and Zelda heard him lay back in the sand. “Captains like me, made mere gophers by the King.”

“That is unfortunate,” Zelda admitted, “but perhaps this is just where you need to be. I’m sure that in the end, you’ll end up where you belong, Link.” 

She wasn’t sure if she believed the words herself, but there was something comforting about the sentiment, and she hoped she was able to get it through to him. 

“Thank you,” Link finally replied, after a moment of silence. He let out a deep breath. “I’m going in. Can I walk you back?” 

“Oh - that’s - that’s alright,” Zelda stammered, feeling red creep onto her cheeks. “I’m just going to enjoy the stars some more.”

“Suit yourself,” Link said, and Zelda looked sideways finally as he got to his feet. Once more, their eyes met, and once more she looked away after only a second of meeting his gaze. 

“Maybe it’s not that I found you familiar…” Link said thoughtfully then, “but just strikingly beautiful.”

Zelda’s eyes widened as she stared out at the sea. She tucked her head into her arms in embarrassment, and heard Link laugh lightly; it was a wonderful sound.

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Thanks for the company, Selipha. I wish you the best.”

“Y- you as well,” Zelda stammered back quickly. As soon as she heard his footsteps, she lifted her head to watch him heading down the beach. He lifted a hand to shake out his hair as he went, and she watched him go for as long as she could until he disappeared into the village.

_ Oh no.  _


	5. Hot and Cold

It was an unusually quiet ride out of Lurelin. Link was wide awake, but the rest of the men had drunk themselves silly the night before, and now everyone seemed… well, hungover beyond belief. Beneath her scarf, Zelda smiled weakly to herself as she surveyed the soldiers tiredly mounting their steeds and getting ready for the ride ahead. Thankfully, it was to be an easy, albeit long, day of travel. No one would know the better that the kingdom’s best fighters were plagued with headaches.  
  


The weather cooled immediately as they left the jungle and headed back across the bridge and up north. For once, Zelda found herself grateful for the cool air, even though she’d been so impatient to get to the tropical jungle weather.   
  


It was decided, much to the soldiers chagrin, that they would be heading straight to Mt. Lanayru and making camp at the mountain base before heading up the next day, to save time. It would mean skipping a time-wasting stop in Hateno, to make up for lost time having stopped in Lurelin.  
  


The road to Mt. Lanayru was ancient, and even since the rebuilding after the Calamity, had not really been touched except for repairs here and there. They passed uncomfortably close to Kakariko, but Zelda knew that even her parents would likely not recognize her the way she’d dressed up - and then, suddenly, the snow-capped mountain was looming above them. They passed into a valley with cliffsides towering on either side of them, and everyone slowed down, as the horses now could only go two by two.   
  


The road was still somewhat in ruins, but Zelda found it quite beautiful nonetheless. She had never come down here as a child, despite its proximity to Kakariko; her parents had told her that remnants of the yiga clan often moved up and down the valley, and therefore it wasn’t safe. But now that she was here, she didn’t get the feeling that it was unsafe at all.   
  


_Perhaps that’s just because I’m surrounded by soldiers.  
  
_

The further they went, the more she noticed how cold she was. At first she was sure it was just her, but soon enough she realised she could see her breath, and Avi beside her had begun shivering.  
  


“Captain,” Porley suddenly called, “what’s going on?”   
  


Link slowed his horse to a stop, and slowly the whole team halted on the bridge in the cold. At first, Zelda didn’t understand what they were waiting for, but then she saw it, slowly winding its way around the bend in the valley ahead of them.   
  


It was a massive dragon that Zelda knew could only have been Naydra, the spirit of wisdom herself. A crown of frozen blue icicles decorated her head, which seemed the size of a mountain itself; her body seemed neverending as it slowly wound midair towards them, aquamarine and glowing bright white. Clouds of frost followed her as she went, soaring above them, and the temperature plunged even further.   
  


Zelda looked up in shock as Naydra passed over them, her claws churning the air as she went. All of the soldiers were spellbound.   
  


She knew the dragons existed, but seeing one in perso was another thing entirely.  
  


“What’s everyone so worked up ov- _oh,_ ” Navi realised quietly, sinking lower in Zelda’s scarf.   
  


It took a few moments for the dragon to pass by, and all that was left was her tail slowly winding down along the valley the way they had come in. Everyone was frozen in place, for a little while - almost literally - until Link let out a _hah!_ And began to gallop once more down the road.  
  


Everyone followed suit, and a strange sense of invigoration filled Zelda now. She felt ready to take on the world.  
  


That feeling quickly crashed as they reached the base of Mt. Lanayru, where the horses could no longer continue. There was a large open area, perfect for setting up camp. The ground only had a sprinkle of snow on it, but it was already freezing. Zelda wasn’t sure how she’d get any sleep sitting in a tiny frigid tent all night.   
  


Regardless, she did her best to stay warm as she put up her tent and set up her bedroll. Even Navi was shivering. Thankfully, Link set a large fire early on, and as soon as all the tents were set up, the squad all gathered around and had some dinner as it began to snow big, fluffy flakes. It was easy enough to pretend that she was just on a camping trip with friends, but the knowledge that tomorrow would be such a big event was still looming over her just as Mt. Lanayru was.   
  


“So why isn’t Torin here, again?” Brus asked her while they sat by the firelight, which was slowly dying as other soldiers began to taper off and head to bed. “Thought he was a great warrior.”  
  


“He is,” Zelda replied thoughtfully, her eyes stuck on the flickering coals. “But he was injured in his day. That’s why I came instead.”  
  


“Honorable,” Brus said simply. Zelda looked sideways at him, surprised to hear such a compliment.  
  


“Just what we do for family,” she replied. “Do you… where’s your family?”   
  


“Deya,” Brus replied, stoic as ever. “Ma and Pa. Two little sisters.”   
  


“Cute,” Zelda said, before she could help it. Brus only nodded.   
  


“Yeeeeap.” 

  
  


Despite the cold, sleep that night came fast; Zelda dreamt of dragons and spirits, of springs and shrines and relics. It was mostly incomprehensible, but the intensity of the visions had her feeling tired even when she awoke. Her tent was freezing, and only the bedroll was like a warm cocoon. She wasn’t entirely excited to get out, but decided not to give herself long to think about it. She dressed quickly, tore down her tent in an effort to warm up, and then left the heavier bags with Kan.   
  


“I’ll be back soon,” she reassured Kan, giving him a gentle pat on his neck.   
  


“It’s a horse,” Navi reminded her unhelpfully.   
  


“I know that,” Zelda replied dryly, adjusting her scarf to hide the fairy a little bit better, and then met up with the squad as they began to prepare for the day.  
  


“Do not underestimate the mountain!” Ludfo was saying to a group of men gathered around him. “It’s freezing cold! And if that Naydra comes back and sees us on _her_ home turf, you’d better believe we’re in for it!”   
  


“Why would the spirit of wisdom attack us?” Zelda asked, resting her hands on her hips. The soldiers parted to look at her, and Ludfo folded his arms indignantly.  
  


“Because we’re stealing a relic that was once offered to her as a blessing,” Ludfo said, as if it was obvious. Zelda’s eyebrows rose. That much was true enough, but it still sounded unlikely.  
  


“But the dragons have never attacked anyone in recorded history,” Zelda argued. Ludfo lifted his chin.  
  


“There’s always a first.” 

Those were the words that hung heavy over the soldier’s heads as they began their trek up the mountain. At first the incline was gradual, but as they passed through frosty meadows, the ground below them sloped upwards dramatically. It became colder as well, the snowfall thicker, the ground slick with ice. It was hard to tell how much time was passing since the cloud coverage was so thick.  
  


It was a series of treacherous switchbacks up the mountain; one way, then the other, the elevation quickly picking up the further they went. There was a surprising lack of monsters, which Zelda had been keeping an eye out for, but perhaps they would just be at the very top… waiting for them to arrive.  
  


The team was exhausted, irritable, and freezing by the time they reached the almost-summit of Mt. Lanayru. The sun was out when they reached it, and down below the valley was blanketed with clouds, moving in like water filling a floodplain. They were above them now, and the sky at the peak was clear. Everything was sparkling, glittering, under the sunlight. Even the air seemed as if it was filled with tiny ice crystals.   
  


Everything, everyone, was still, and soaking it in.   
  


Zelda’s breath escaped in steam, even through her scarf. She blinked, noticing bits of ice having formed on the tips of her eyelashes, and looked sideways to Link. He looked just as breathless and in awe as the rest of them, his cape bunched up more than usual around his neck, his cheeks and nose rosy pink.   
  


A twinge hit her heart. She wanted to warm him up.   
  


He looked concerned as he surveyed the area; perhaps he was as confused as Zelda was at the lack of monsters. In fact, they had scarcely seen a single animal their entire trek up. Link looked at her then, as he always seemed to do when she was watching, and his gaze lingered for just a moment longer than usual before he turned to address the soldiers.  
  


“Set up camp,” he announced, to a chorus of grumbles. “Then, we eat.”   
  


At the notion of food, everyone shut up and began putting up their tent as quickly as possible. Zelda found a spot closer to the spring, hoping faintly that perhaps the bare stone might hold some heat from the sun, but it was still just as frigid. Link didn’t disappoint with dinner, and everyone gratefully dug in to their roast rabbit as they clambered around the fire. It was much more of a tight-knit experience than it had been in Lurelin, but far less chatty.  
  


When everyone had gone to bed, Zelda approached the spring, crouched down, and looked at the reflection of the stars twinkling in the crystal water. She didn’t feel any steam rising from it, and so she reached forward to touch the surface; it was freezing, and she recoiled her hand as the water rippled outward.   
  


“So much for a bath,” Navi said quietly, echoing Zelda’s thoughts.  
  


“Disappointed?” a voice came suddenly, prompting Navi to dip back into the scarf. Zelda glanced over her shoulder to see Link standing not far behind, his arms folded with his cape wrapped around himself.   
  


“A little,” Zelda replied honestly, standing back up. “Though I don’t think the goddess would appreciate a bunch of dirty soldiers bathing in her spring.”   
  


“Mm,” Link hummed, though Zelda was sure she heard a laugh escape in the form of a breath. “Since you’re here, I’ve a favor to ask.”  
  


“And what’s that?” Zelda replied, and then remembered, very quickly, who she was - and who he was. “I mean- yes.”  
  


This time Link laughed, and properly.  
  


“You’re lucky it’s just me and not Ludfo,” he said, and walked up to stand beside her. Zelda looked sideways at him, and saw his eyes stuck on the statue of the goddess at the end of the spring. His expression fell.  
  


“I have to get that offering, but if my clothes get wet here, they’ll freeze and never dry,” he explained, then looked at her evenly. “Hold onto them for me.”  
  


“S-sure,” Zelda stammered, not entirely sure what his plan was - but then, right beside her, he simply began to strip. Instantly she lifted her gaze to the sky, watching as the clouds passed in front of stars, listening to Link undoing various buckles and belts.   
  


“Here.”   
  


Finally, when he was done, he held his clothes out. Zelda was grateful that when she turned to look, the pile of fabric obstructed her - well, what _would_ have been her view of his midsection. He was already shivering as he turned back to face the water, and Zelda, holding the clothes close to herself, watched worriedly.  
  


“You’re going to freeze,” she protested, but Link had already taken his first step in, and inhaled sharply as the water lifted to the back of his knees.   
  


“Fuck,” he cursed, but he was only still for a moment before he stepped the rest of the way in. Although the water was deeper here than in the shrine at Faron woods, it still reached his waist, and he pushed through it hurriedly towards where the statue of the goddess was - then reached in. He rummaged around in the water for longer than Zelda expected, and she could just barely make out the string of expletives that came spilling from his mouth before finally he lifted up an azure dragon scale. He held it above the water and began walking back, still cursing all the way.  
  


“Well, that’s...” Navi trailed off in a whisper, watching from between the layers of the scarf - which Zelda instantly pulled tighter.  
  


When Link reached the end again, he let the dragon scale fall onto the stone, and then placed each of his hands on the edge to lift himself up. When he faltered, Zelda crouched instinctively down to try to help, but her hands were still full. Link, intent on getting himself up, pushed himself upward and collapsed onto the stone. His skin was bright red.   
  


“My- c-c-c-cape,” he stammered, his teeth chattering. Hurriedly, Zelda pulled out the red cape from amidst his other clothes, and draped it over him - but she knew, and he knew, that wouldn’t be enough. Shakily, he got back to his feet, and began to stagger back barefoot through the snow to the fire.  
  


“Li- Captain,” Zelda hissed, quickly picking up the dragon scale and following him back, the rest of his clothes still in her arms. “Your boots, at least-”  
  


“S’fine,” he protested, and as he reached the slowly dwindling fire, tucked his cape under his bare ass and plunked himself into the snow, still shaking.  
  


“Thissis why,” he growled, his words slurring through his still clattering teeth, “I couldn’t doit with the other- with the men watching.”  
  


“And I’m not one of the men?” Zelda countered, only half-joking. She wasn’t expecting to see his eyes sharply lift up to her, bright blue and piercing in the firelight.  
  


“You’re different from them,” he said, looking distinctly upset, and then focused his attention back on the fire as he tucked the cape tighter around himself. “I don’t- knowwhat itis.”   
  


Zelda blinked, watching him for a moment. Slowly but surely, the strict Captain she had met on day one was beginning to open up. If he knew she was different from the rest, then that meant she was perhaps giving a little too much away; but the thought of having to act distant with him now was too difficult. She wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to hide, not from his eyes.   
  


That now, she noticed, were shut.   
  


It was clear that he wasn’t about to move anytime soon, and so Zelda let out a sigh, bundling his clothes and the dragon’s scale and leaving them on a blanket close to the fire to warm up. As quietly as possible, she took some of the kindling from behind Ludfo’s tent, and began tending to the fire to bring it back to life. Watching the flames, she let her thoughts run away on her, and before long the stars above had shifted so much that Zelda had lost all track of time since sunset. When Link’s eyes finally opened again and landed on her, across the fire, he was silent - at first.  
  


“You stayed up?”   
  


She lifted her eyes to his, and nodded once.  
  


“You didn’t have to,” he said, standing with a grunt and keeping his cape close around himself. The frozen spell he had been under was clearly broken; he sounded like himself once again. “Get some sleep.”   
  


Zelda stood after Link did, and picked up his clothes from beside the fire, stopping him on his way back to his tent and holding them out for him to take. They were warm, and she had some satisfaction within her knowing that it would be nice for him to fall asleep with. Careful not to open his cape, he took them from her, and again their eyes met.   
  


There was something strangely dangerous about it; all the thinking she had done about him felt like it was there on display every time he looked at her. This time Zelda turned away first, and made a beeline for her tent.  
  


“Sheik!” Link called in a hushed whisper, prompting her to freeze mid-step. “Thank you.”   
  


She only lifted one hand to wave back at him in response, and then continued to her tent, tying it up behind her once she was in and then sinking into the cold bedroll. Once she’d fallen still, Navi escaped her scarf, gasping for air.  
  


“You couldn’t have come to bed any earlier!?” she exclaimed, her voice a tiny yet angry tinkling sound. “I’m sure he can handle himself! I was in there that whole-”   
  


She cut herself short. Zelda was only half-listening, her eyes stuck on the ceiling of the tent, deep in thought.  
  


“Oh,” Navi said, sinking slightly in midair, “don’t tell me.”   
  


The sudden silence brought Zelda back to focus, and she looked sideways at the little fairy in confusion as her words only just registered.  
  


“Tell you what?”  
  


“You know… about Link,” Navi teased.  
  


“No, I really don’t,” Zelda argued, but a blush had already spread on her cheeks as she turned over in the bedroll to face the opposite way. She furrowed her brow, lifting the cover up to her face. Was she seriously that easy to read? A laugh bounced out of Navi from behind her.  
  
“I’m _so_ glad I found you to travel with, Sheik. You’re making this so much more interesting than it would have been otherwise!”


	6. Simple Geometry

Zelda awoke warmer than she expected, to the sound of animated voices. The sun was already up, its rays easily reaching the peak of Mt. Lanayru as soon as it lifted above the Necluda sea. She shivered, lifted a sleeping Navi gently in her scarf as she tied it tighter once more around her braid, and stepped tiredly out of her tent to see what was going on. 

“You should have let _me_ acquire the offering,” an offended Ludfo scolded Link, who was busying himself with tightening his cape. “That water could have given you hypothermia, or-”

“It’s done, Ludfo,” Link interrupted him with a heavy sigh. “Listen. You can present the offerings to the king yourself.” 

“Oh- ah- I mean, are you sure?” Ludfo asked, clearly baffled yet flattered beyond belief. Link, looking back at him, caught Zelda’s eyes as he turned.

“It’s all you,” Link assured him, his gaze now stuck on Zelda. He walked towards her, leaving Ludfo on his own to wring his hands in excitement. When he reached her, he rested his weight on one leg, and looked down at her with the same look she was beginning to get used to; one of curiosity.

“I’ve got a favor for you, Sheik.” 

“Another one?” Zelda asked, resting her hands on her hips. For a second, Link looked surprised, but then Zelda smiled, and he must have been able to see it in her eyes. “You know you can just give me orders, Captain.” 

“Right,” Link replied, and he took in a sharp breath, his eyes still stuck on her. “Then here’s your orders. When we get to Castle Town, I need you to beat Ludfo to the King. Act as a messenger from Kakariko. Lie to the King, and tell him that we’ve found the real Link.” 

Beneath her scarf, Zelda’s jaw dropped.

“Then report back to me, and tell me what he said, in private.” 

Link was completely serious. He wasn’t one to joke, it seemed, so Zelda had no reason not to take his word for it.

“But the King - he says he’s the real-” 

“I know,” Link said, lifting a hand to his face and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. His eyes scrunched shut. “Look, you said I can give you orders. So this is an order.” 

“G- Got it,” Zelda stammered, and nodded once at Link, wondering faintly to herself whether or not Navi had woken up to hear their conversation. Link’s shoulders dropped, clearly relieved that she had agreed to his request - even though, technically, she had no basis to say no - and then turned on his heel to walk back into camp, his cape swinging behind him.

“We’re leaving!” he called out to the camp. “Pack up!” 

  
  


Although Zelda expected the trek back down the mountain to be quite a bit quicker, it was still slow-moving since more snow had fallen overnight, and pathfinding was made all the more difficult. Nevermind the ice. Link was a natural navigator, and with him in the lead, no one was worried about getting lost; but as a blizzard swept into the valley, and the wind hurtled past them on the cliffsides at high speeds, and snow and hail pelted their cheeks, morale was quickly fading. The longer they traveled, the less familiar the mountain around them became, and finally, suddenly, they stopped. 

In a great sugar bowl, under the peak of Mt. Lanayru, Link froze. The soldiers behind him slowly bumped into one another, their eyes having been focused on the ground. One by one, the entire troop came to a standstill. 

“What’s going on?” Porley asked, sounding worried. “Why we stopped?” 

“Break, maybe?” Avi speculated. Zelda looked up to Brus, who was the only one tall enough to see over the heads of the rest of the men.

“What’s the Captain doing?” she asked, unable to shake the feeling of unease stuck in her stomach.

“Jus’ standing there,” Brus replied, squinting as he lifted a hand to help him see through the whirling snow. “Frozen still.” 

Instantly Zelda began to dart through the other soldiers, her feet sinking down through deeper and deeper snow as she reached the front. Finally, when she arrived next to Link and Ludfo, she saw them only staring wordlessly up the mountain through the blizzard. 

It was hard to see, at first, but then she was sure she could make out shapes in the snow in front of them. Just a few, at first, and then more and more; and as the sun fought its way through the clouds, light glinted their way on a curved blade held by a towering man with burgundy hair and dark russet skin. Zelda’s heart sank; it was Ganon, and not just him, but also an absolute army of monsters. 

“Get the bomb arrows,” Link said quietly, so just Zelda and Ludfo could hear. “Ready the men.” 

“Captain,” Ludfo laughed weakly, “we can’t be expected to-”

“He knew we would be here,” Link cut him off, rounding on Ludfo. “I said, _ready the men._ ” 

If that was Ludfo’s order, then Zelda knew hers, and she turned back instantly to get back to Brus, who had been tasked with carrying their stock of explosive arrowheads. No sooner had she turned back than did Ludfo begin addressing the soldiers, barking orders, and notably, making his way through their ranks to the back.

There was a sort of numb panic about setting up bomb arrows as Ganon and his army of monsters slowly made their way through the snow towards them. The soldiers, all tired and freezing and in shock at what was facing them down, strung their bows and each took a handful of bomb arrows before spacing themselves out in a line. Zelda, with her own bow and arrows, sat near Brus, Avi, and Porley at the far end.Despite the thoughts racing through her mind - namely, _there’s so many_ , _we can’t do this,_ and _I’m so tired,_ Zelda knew there was little choice left. She knew the others felt the same, and so the silent understanding that passed through them as they took their positions was strangely comforting… at least, in an existential, death-is-inevitable, kind of way.

As the clouds swept down and out of the valley, the sun revealed the extent of the threat that faced them. The bokoblins went back further than Zelda could even see, their numbers seemingly endless. Surrounding Garon were bigger monsters Zelda had never seen, and here and there throughout the ranks were even larger beasts on all fours, holding their own terrifying weapons.

“Ready,” Link called, as the monsters crested the top of a snow dune and Ganon lifted his curved sword to the sky. The army of monsters broke into a run, far faster than Zelda would have expected. “Fire!” 

The bomb arrows flew into the ranks of monsters and were certainly successful in taking out large groups of them, but still their numbers came, running through the smoke and fire and over the scorched bodies of those that had fallen. Front and center, Ganon came running himself, a grin spread across his face and his hair flowing behind him. Fear struck Zelda’s heart. They had to do something - something else-

“They sound like an avalanche,” Navi whispered from within Zelda’s scarf. Instantly she looked up; sure enough, hanging off the peak of Mt. Lanayru was a massive shelf of snow. If she could set it off, it would come down and take out Ganon and his monsters. It would also mean her and the soldiers would be in the trajectory, but at least they would have more of a head start to get out of the way; at least it was their best shot. If anything, she didn’t want dying here to be in vain. 

She glanced sideways at Link, and saw him pulling out his sword. There was no more time to think it over. She strapped her bow around her back, grabbed her last bomb arrow, and broke into a run straight ahead.

“ _Sheik!_ ” 

It was Link’s voice, but she hardly had time to stop for his orders, not now.

“What do you think you’re doing!?” Navi asked, flitting up in her scarf to see better. “Are you insane?” 

They approached each other much faster than Zelda first thought. Ganondorf’s grin widened as he lifted his blade, ready to cut her down as soon as he reached her. Zelda pulled out her bow and arrow, lit the fuse on the bomb at the tip of it, and aimed straight at Ganondorf - and then up, checking her angle.

She fired just as Ganon reached her. It whizzed past his cheek, prompting him to recoil and look down at her. There was a moment of shocked silence.

“You missed,” he said, his voice surprisingly deep and somber. 

Beneath her scarf, Zelda grinned, watching as the arrow hit the snow with a decisive _bang_ . A second later, a thunderous _crrrooaaack_ roared through the valley, shaking her to her core, and the snow dislodged. Ganon turned to see what it was, and when he looked back at Zelda, his entire face was distorted in anger. He let out a yell and swiped forward with his sword, catching her just under her collarbone; she staggered to her feet, abandoned the bow and arrow on the snow, and broke into a run back towards Link and the soldiers as the avalanche began to find its way down the valley.

Link had already begun running towards her, but slowed to a stop once he saw the avalanche. He seemed too shocked to move; she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her as she ran.

" _Run!_ ”

The soldiers were running back the way they’d come at top speed, though Zelda and Link now were quite a ways back. The avalanche was hot on their heels, and all Zelda could hear was the protesting cries of monsters being swallowed up by it behind them. Some sort of sad, deafening roar echoed through the valley and over the sound of the snow. It had to have been Ganon.

They were quickly approaching a cliffside, and just as Zelda began to think about slowing down, or jumping, or _anything,_ Link took hold of her arm and jerked her sideways. They tumbled under a rock, stuck up and creating some sort of enclave, and instantly after the snow poured past them like water and flooded over the edge of the cliff. 

Zelda watched it fly past in shock, only registering later that Link had wrapped his arms around her as they tumbled down into the snow. There was a light shining on his face, though she couldn’t tell from where. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and as he looked at her, his face went pale. She couldn’t tell why he looked so surprised until she saw strands of blonde hair push in front of her face in the wind, set free from the braid. Her scarf was hanging loosely around her neck, and as she looked down, saw a panicked Navi, still miraculously hidden in the folds, staring back up at her.

Hastily, Zelda tried to back up, but Link caught her wrist before she could. He held it up in front of his eyes, and there, on the top of her right hand, was a shining triangle of golden light.

Zelda was sure her heart stopped. In the moments that she took to try to make sense of it, the world fell away.


	7. Same Page

Zelda woke in a cot, in a tent, the linen lit golden by a rising sun. She felt strangely well-rested, and also strangely naked. When she propped herself up on her elbows, her collarbone ached; looking down, she saw bandages criss-crossing those she had used to cover her chest. Not only that, but she saw locks of blonde hair falling down over her shoulders. It only took a second for everything to come crashing back to her. The avalanche, the fall, the-

She looked hurriedly to her right hand, which had been bandaged tightly. Delicately, she unwrapped it, and saw a faint triangle lit still on the back of it. Link had seen it; had seen _her_. 

The tent flaps opened, and Zelda gathered the blankets quickly to lift them up over her chest, though it was covered anyway. Link, letting the fabric fall back behind him, paused at the entrance as he looked at her.

“You’re awake,” he greeted her simply, and then continued on. With a sigh, he detached the clasp on his cape, laid it on the cot across from her, and sat down. For a moment, he rubbed his eyes - he looked exhausted - and then, as if he had just remembered something, bent down to pick up a wicker basket from beside Zelda’s cot. He reached over, dropping it on her lap. Zelda, still speechless, stared at it, and then back to Link. He lifted his eyebrows at her expectantly.

“Open it.” 

Hesitantly, she sat herself up all the way, still trying to keep the comforter bunched around her chest as she did so. When she lifted the lid open on the basket, she was surprised to see it full of bread, meat, cheese, and some grapes.

“Eat,” Link said, nodding his head in gesture to the basket. Zelda reached in tentatively to take some of the meat and bread, and as she ate, looked sideways once more at Link, as if she was seeing him for the first time. Looking back at her, he seemed to be going through the same thing. He leaned forward, rested one elbow on his knee, and his head in his hand.

“No wonder I couldn’t get a read on you,” he said quietly. Zelda only took more food from the basket, only just realising how hungry she was. “You were the girl in Lurelin.” 

About to eat a sizable chunk of cheese, Zelda slowly lowered her hand back down to the blankets.

“I recognized you that night,” Link continued, sounding frustrated. He dipped his head in his hand, running his fingers through his hair. “And I kept recognizing you, after. Those eyes.” 

Zelda dropped the cheese back in the basket, shut it, and swung around to face Link from the cot across from him. Cross-legged under the sheets, she stared him down until he lifted his head once more and met her gaze.

“I’m sorry I lied,” she began, swallowing as he stared back at her. “I had to do it for my father. I had no choice.” 

“So you weren’t lying about that,” Link clarified, watching her curiously.

“No,” Zelda said, shaking her head. “Torin is my father.”

“And the triforce?” 

“I didn’t know,” Zelda answered honestly, her breath catching in her throat at just the thought of it. Her eyes flicked down to her hand, then back up at Link, and she looked at him pleadingly. “I promise, I didn’t - I really didn’t know-”

“I believe you,” Link interrupted her. Zelda’s shoulders dropped in relief. “But it isn’t safe for Ludfo to know who you are. You need to stay in disguise, for now. Don’t tell anyone.” 

“No one knows?” Zelda asked, shocked. Link let out a heavy breath.

“I brought you down the mountain myself. No one saw you.” 

“Th- then-” Zelda stammered, blush quickly spreading on her cheeks as she realised the state of herself; she was wearing little more than her undergarments and wound dressings. Link’s mouth dropped open when he realised what she was getting at. 

“No! No- a nurse from town tended to you. She doesn’t know you’re a soldier. Your hand-” he looked in a panic now at her bare hand- “it was wrapped-”

“Oh,” Zelda realised. “I unwrapped it when I woke up.”

Both of them then let out deep sighs of relief, then looked back at each other and laughed, albeit weakly. Zelda stretched her back straight for a moment, tilting her head backwards and feeling her hair tickling her back. It had been so long. When she let herself breathe again, she looked back to see Link having averted his eyes back to the front of the tent. His discretion with all of this came as something of a surprise to her, especially when he constantly wore something of a ‘cutthroat captain’ reputation otherwise. She wasn’t sure what motivation he would have had to be so nice to her, after everything, and now it was bugging her.

“You could have killed me for treason,” she realised aloud, watching him steadily. His eyes flicked back to her. “You could just ship me off to the King, and get your medals and honors. Why don’t you?” 

Link’s brow furrowed. He leaned back in his cot, watching her appraisingly.

“You think that poorly of me?” 

“I think it’s what you want your soldiers to think of you as- as doing, if this situation were to arise,” Zelda said, tripping somewhat over her confidence and her words. Link took a moment to decipher it, then lifted his gaze to the tent ceiling in thought. When his eyes landed back on hers, there was a certain glint in them that caught her completely unawares.

“There’s more to me, and it’s better they don’t know all of it.”

“I guess I should be grateful to be so in the know,” Zelda replied, after taking a second to register what he’d said. Link’s eyebrows lifted quickly at her in acknowledgement, and he smiled knowingly back at her.

“I could say the same.” 

He stood then, stifled a yawn, and stretched his arms above his head. 

“Your clothes are there, at the end of the cot,” he said to her as he picked up his cape and began to leave. “I need to get the men ready. You remember your orders?”

It took her a moment to recall what he had told her the other day, about beating Ludfo to the King, and lying about finding the real Link. Zelda’s heart sank. That wouldn’t be a fun mission, but she had agreed to it. She nodded, and Link, looking over his shoulder at her at the end of the tent, nodded back.

“Thanks.” 

He left the tent, leaving Zelda alone to change. She took a moment to bury her face in the blankets, thinking about his eyes and his voice and everything he had said; thinking about the basket full of food, the way he had carried her down the mountain, how he had tied her hair up and bandaged her hand; everything. 

When she went to grab her clothes, a familiar voice fluttered out weakly from within the layers.

“ _Letmeout!!!!”_

Hurriedly, Zelda lifted the fabric here and there, until finally, Navi came teetering out. She bounced lightly on the top of the blanket, her wings looking a little… wrinkled.

“He didn’t see you?” Zelda asked, assuming that Link’s lack of mentioning the literal fairy in her clothes meant that Navi had remained hidden. Navi nodded back.

“I’m a master of- evasive-” Navi tried to say, then gave up. “Nevermind all that! Since when did you have the triforce of wisdom?” 

“I already said I didn’t know,” Zelda argued, tossing the blankets to the side as Navi finally lifted up into the air. She began to dress herself back in the Sheikah outfit. “Really, I didn’t!” 

Navi still looked somewhat unconvinced, but then let out a high-pitched little sigh, flitting this way and that within the tent as Zelda got dressed. 

“I suppose it’s just my luck,” Navi began, mostly talking to herself, “that _your_ triforce would be revealed to yourself, but not Link’s. Now we’re on our way to Hyrule Castle, and he _still_ doesn’t know that he’s the hero?” 

“You can always tell him,” Zelda reminded Navi, haphazardly braiding her hair.

“I can _not_ ,” Navi retorted. “I told you already. He has to find it for himself, like you did.”

“Of course,” Zelda replied, turning away to put on her boots and roll her eyes. “So where’s my fairy?” 

“Oh, you don’t get one,” Navi said matter-of-factly. “Just he’s got one, as a guide. Maybe… guardian angel is a better word for it.” 

Zelda hummed in response, thinking to herself _some guardian angel you’ve been,_ but bit her tongue. When her scarf was tied back up around her head and her hair, she lifted it over her nose, made room for Navi to settle by her neck where it folded comfortably, and then left the tent.

She tried to avoid everyone’s eyes when she left, but all the men seemed to have their eyes stuck on Zelda as she made her way through camp. A few soldiers who passed her rested their hands on her shoulders, met her eyes evenly, and nodded before going along their way. She wondered faintly if Link had lied to her, and everyone actually knew who she was. She made a beeline for Avi, Brus, and Porley at the end of the camp.

“Sheik!” Avi greeted her first, and he and Porley ran to greet her as she came to a stop. 

“Our hero!” Porley chimed in, making a mock deep bow towards her.

“Our savior!” Avi added, and the two men grinned at each other before bursting into laughs. Beneath her scarf, Zelda smiled nervously. Brus took a few steps towards her, loomed over her, and then finally rested a hand on the top of her head as if she was some sort of small child.

“Nice aim.” 

Those two words were enough to remind her. The avalanche. _That_ was why everyone was treating her this way; she had saved them. Besides her own injuries, everyone else seemed fine. 

“Y- you guys aren’t hurt?” she asked anyways, turning slightly to Avi and Porley. 

“Nu-uh! We all had time to get out of the way,” Porley said. “You deserve a medal from the King for what you did up on that mountain!” 

“Sheik doesn’t want a medal from that fraud, does he?” Avi teased, and Zelda laughed weakly. 

“I don’t need anything like that. I’m just glad we all got out of there okay.” 

“Well, almost all of us,” Porley interjected, looking away. Zelda followed his gaze sideways, and not far away, saw Link mid-discussion with Ludfo.

“What, the Captain? But I was just talking to him, he looked fine-” 

“It’s his arm,” Brus interrupted. “His sword arm.” 

Zelda blinked. Sure enough, as she watched, Ludfo jerked forward to lift Link’s sleeve up in a panic; his right arm was covered in bandages. Her mind raced to the conversation they’d had in the tent - sure enough, she hadn’t seen him use his right arm at all, but hadn’t thought anything of it. Why hadn’t he said something? As she watched, Link’s eyes caught hers, and he quickly brought his sleeve back down and walked away from an even-more-panicked Ludfo.

Zelda tried not to let his injury bother her as they packed up camp and began the journey to castle town. She had never been, though she’d seen Hyrule Castle looming in the distance many times, and imagined how busy and bustling the town surrounding it must have been. They made their way across the great Hyrule fields, making a beeline for the great stone walls that marked castle town. When they arrived, the inhabitants cheered, confetti flew, and everyone and anything seemed to stop as they passed. It was altogether overwhelming. The smell of so many foods accosted her, the sounds and sights and colours of flags flying overhead; it was a feast for the senses.

And yet, as Zelda and the soldiers waved eagerly back at the people of castle town, Link sat stoically at the front, leading them straight for Hyrule Castle. She had always known it was big, but seeing it now, she realised quickly it wasn’t just big - it was a behemoth of a building. It loomed over them, casting a shadow over all of castle town as if it were a giant sundial. Zelda knew that somehow, she had to get to the King before Ludfo and the soldiers made it; so, quietly, she slipped from the back of the group and took off galloping up a sidestreet. 

Kan took her up endless winding roads as the castle got nearer and nearer, and finally as she veered left back towards the main road, she was spat out directly in front of the castle gates. The guards stationed at the front both stood at attention, their spears lifted high as she slowed to a trot in front of them.

“I’m a messenger from Captain Link’s squad,” she declared, doing her best to sound… professional. “I am to announce their arrival to the King.” 

“Name,” one of the guards said simply, and Zelda blinked.

“Torin,” she replied, and instantly the guards turned sideways, allowing her in.

“You’re going to get great karma for using your dad’s name like this,” Navi whispered from within the scarf as Zelda, lifting her chin a little higher, directed Kan through the gates and into the inner castle walls. 

“All for a good cause,” she replied quietly, nodding gratefully as a royal guard approached her to take Kan’s reins and direct them towards the stables. She slid off the back of the horse and gave him a grateful pat. Another guard approached, bowed deep to her, and then led her into the castle. When she glanced over her shoulder, she could just see Link’s squad now cresting the hill in front of the castle. It would take them a while to get the horses settled and come in, but still; she had to be quick.

Just as castle town had been a labyrinth of winding roads and alleyways, Hyrule Castle was grand hallway after grand hallway, intersecting with other great rooms, so big Zelda was sure the entirety of Kakariko village could fit inside it. The ceilings went up far higher than any ceiling should ever need to go, and the floors, though polished stone, were still covered here and there with plush red carpeting so that everyone’s footsteps were muffled as they walked. 

It was a climb to get to the throne room. When they reached the outside balcony, Zelda could see the mountains and the fields and the far horizon all off of the railing - she could have looked out at it forever - but the guard stopped at the door, and gestured for her to go inside. 

All of the distraction she had had up until now shattered. She had to speak to the King. Somehow, though, with her scarf over her face and her Sheikah outfit on, it wasn’t as scary; it was as if it wasn’t her. It was Sheik.

“From Captain Link’s squad number 22, Torin.”

She stepped in as confidently as she could muster. Out of all the rooms she’d seen so far, the throne room was not the biggest, but it was certainly the grandest. Sunlight poured in from skylights and stained glass windows above and behind where the King sat, his legs crossed lazily over the arms of the wooden chair. He was younger than Zelda had expected, had hair a lighter blonde than Link’s, and nodded appraisingly to her as she approached. Beside him, a familiar looking man stood with a greatsword held in front of him, and he approached Zelda suddenly, quickly, and eagerly. She took a step back.

“Torin! It’s good to- oh-” 

His jaunt faltered as he approached, and he squinted at Zelda’s eyes as she hesitated. 

“You’re not Torin.”

“I’m his son,” she said quickly, and realisation suddenly washed over the man’s expression. 

“Didn’t tell me he had a son in all those letters. Guess he was keeping it a surprise!” he laughed, and then slapped Zelda on the shoulder so hard it nearly sent her falling forward. “My name’s Eagus. We used to be enrolled together, til this guy recruited me as his personal bodyguard.” 

It was almost as if he was telling her a secret, the way he leaned in, but it was plenty loud enough for the King to hear. King Link got to his feet with a resounding sigh, clicked his tongue, and walked towards them with his hands stuck in his royal pockets.

“Son of Torin, here to announce Captain Link’s squad,” he said, his voice smooth. “How fitting.” 

“What are the chances you’d be in my kid’s squad!” Eagus exclaimed, letting out a boisterous laugh.

It took a moment for Zelda to realise what Eagus meant, but when she looked back at his bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, suddenly, she could see it - of course she could see it. Eagus was Link’s father. The resemblance was striking. She remembered now, back in Lurelin, when he had mentioned something about his father working closely with the King...

“I already know Captain Link is on his way,” the king interjected then, resting his head to one side as he looked at Zelda with intrigue. “What is it you’re here to tell me?” 

Moment of truth. Zelda summoned up all of her courage, staring eye to eye with the king.

“They found the wielder of the triforce of courage,” she said simply. The king, in response to this, only laughed - but all of the colour faded quickly from Eagus’ face. 

“Impossible,” the king said dismissively. “ _I_ have the triforce of courage.”

He was obviously not fazed, but Eagus was looking decidedly uncomfortable. Zelda looked between the two of them, feeling suddenly lost.

“Nevermind. I’ll speak with Captain Link myself,” the king said, and began to walk back towards his throne. He paused once he reached it, and looked back over his shoulder at Zelda and Eagus. “It isn’t _him_ , is it?” 

“No,” Zelda replied, probably a bit too fast. The king seemed satisfied with this, and slumped back into his chair. Eagus, meanwhile, dropped his shoulders in obvious relief. 

“Good,” the king said, smiling as he rested his hands behind his head. “That would have been awkward. Now, when you find the triforce of wisdom, feel free to come back. I’m growing impatient to meet my future wife.”

It was Zelda’s turn to go pale. She heard a quiet _what!_ From Navi in her scarf, and swallowed, nodding nervously back to the king. Eagus let out a weak laugh.

“Well, better get back to the Captain, then,” Eagus said, looking at Zelda with a smile. “We’ll see you shortly.”

She left the same way she’d come in, the guards swinging open the throne room doors for her as she left. As soon as she exited, she caught sight of a familiar red cape. Ahead of her, standing next to the balcony railing and looking out at castle town, was Link. She joined him by his side, following his eyes out to the view. He took a cursory glance around them to make sure no one else was around, and then spoke.

“So?” 

“He completely brushed it off,” Zelda said. “Like it was just complete nonsense. He said _he_ has the triforce of courage.”

“Maybe he does,” Link replied simply, still looking thoughtfully out at the horizon. Zelda sighed, shaking her head, and Link cast her a sharp look sideways. “You know any better?” 

She froze, at a loss for words.

“No- no,” she stammered, “it’s just… it can’t be him. He has no proof, and it doesn’t feel right.”

“Feel right,” Link scoffed, turning away from the view. “Just because he isn’t likeable doesn’t mean it’s not possible.” 

He leaned back against the balcony, then winced, lifting his right arm quite quickly back up and grasping at it. 

“By the way, why didn’t you tell me you were injured?” Zelda said suddenly, happy for a change of subject. Link avoided her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said. Zelda rested her hands on her hips, frowning.

“It does too matter! It was my fault, and-”

“I would endure far worse if it meant keeping you from harm,” Link interrupted her, now looking steadily at her. “Nevermind that if it weren’t for you, we would have all died by Ganon’s sword. This is nothing.” 

She stared back at him, speechless, her mind playing over his words again and again. What did he mean by that? Why her?

“Why?” she asked, her shoulders dropping slightly. “I don’t want you to be hurt on my accord.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Link said, taking in a deep breath. “I’d have done it for any of my men.” 

“That, and far worse?” Zelda pressed, and Link’s lips pursed.

“Yes,” he answered bluntly, now looking impatient. “You know, I’m starting to believe you do think that poorly of me.” 

“I don’t! Link-” 

He turned and went to walk away, but Zelda reached forward suddenly, taking hold of his cape and stopping him in his tracks. He paused. 

“I’m sorry, I just- I’m trying to figure out where I stand,” she said, her heart racing, “in your eyes.” 

He didn’t reply, at first. At first it was just the sun hot on the back of her neck, their shadows cast short on the stone floor, the warm breeze washing over them and pushing the cape which was trapped between him and her. But then, slowly, Link took a careful step back and turned halfway to look back at her.

“It’s obvious that I care too much about what you think of me,” he said, searching her eyes. “Does that tell you anything?” 

“Well, I- I care about what you think of me, too,” Zelda replied, still clutching a handful of his cape. “I don’t want you to think that- I just- I just want you to like me.” 

There it was. She tried her best to keep eye contact with Link as he turned fully now to face her.

“And I want you to like me,” he answered back, “so I guess we’re on the same page after all.” 

The other soldiers arrived then, all looking quite tired but somewhat cleaned up from before, and Zelda quickly let go of Link’s cape. They all greeted each other briefly, with Ludfo shooting Zelda a sharp and suspicious look.

“I sent Sheik ahead to announce us,” Link explained to him quietly, and Ludfo straightened up, staring down his nose at Zelda regardless.

“The King already knew we were coming, so I don’t see why that was necessary,” Ludfo said simply, sniffing. “Hmm. In we go, then.” 

The doors swung open for them, and one by one they poured in, until the room was full of a squad of soldiers and surrounded by even more royal guards. The ceremony itself was quiet, and mostly a show of pomp and circumstance. Link took each of the dragon scales one by one and laid them out in front of the King. It was hard to watch; the offerings, in Zelda’s opinions, should have been left at the springs, but… their king obviously didn’t have much care for tradition or regular protocols. 

She couldn’t take her eyes off of Link during the ceremony. There was something heartbreaking about the actual hero of time having to hunt down the work of one of his past lives, undo all of it, and then hand it over to someone entirely unworthy - but Zelda, for now, had to keep her promise to Navi to keep her mouth shut. All she hoped was that if Link ever found out she knew the whole time, it wouldn’t come back to bite her.


	8. Feels Like Home

There was something universally enjoyable about sinking into a tub of hot water. 

Zelda’s eyes shut as she sank into the wooden tub filled to the brim. The events of the mountain and the ceremony were still fresh in her mind, even as she tried to push everything aside. Even when she _did_ manage to push it all aside, all the stress, all the anxiety, all that remained in her mind’s eye was Link. Her heart ached when she thought of him. But it wasn’t just that; it yearned. And she was terrified of the prospect that, if she let him look long enough, he would see it all written in her eyes. The endless extent of which she wanted to be close to him. 

Her eyes opened as she let the water reach up to her nose, and she tried to fall as still as possible so she could see the smooth surface of the water and let it calm her nerves. She had hoped that the next quest would let her get distracted from all of this, would let her remove herself a little bit, but instead of receiving their next orders, the king had invited them to a ball. Tonight. He provided them all with suits, invited all the local nobles and their family and pretty daughters (his words), and told them there would even be a feast to celebrate. 

“What are you going to do?” Navi asked from inside the bedroom, interrupting her thoughts. Zelda rested her head sideways on the edge of the tub, looking out at the door left ajar. “They left you a suit!” 

“If I don’t cover my face, it’ll be a dead giveaway,” Zelda replied, idly running a finger along the edge of the tub. “I may as well go in the sheikah outfit. I can’t wear a suit with a scarf.” 

“What if I go steal you a dress?”

“What?” 

“Like one of the queen’s old dresses, or Zelda’s old dresses, or something. I’m sure they’re here somewhere.”

“That would be even _more_ of a dead giveaway,” Zelda protested, letting her arm fall back in the water. “You wouldn’t be able to drag it over here all by yourself, anyway!”

“Not with that attitude,” Navi muttered, and Zelda saw her flitting past the door. “Link couldn’t tell the first time you were out of disguise, and he’s got to be the most observant of all of them.”

Zelda leaned back in the tub, taking in a deep breath. Navi was right, but… still…

“What if I get spotted leaving my room? What if people ask where Sheik is?”

“Fine, fine! Spoilsport,” Navi retorted, sounding dejected. “But I bet you’d be pretty!” 

Zelda stared up at the ceiling in the bathroom, watching as water collected from steam on the wooden planks above and began to drip down into the tub. She didn’t want to leave. She would have rather gone in a dress; she could have danced with Link. At the same time, she was happy to have an excuse _not_ to, since she was sure her face would be bright red the whole time. 

“It’s better this way,” she said, half to herself and half to Navi, who didn’t reply. 

The ball was held in the castle’s biggest ballroom, and it was a huge event. Food was set out buffet style, more food than Zelda had ever seen; it was obviously in complete excess. Tables side-by-side were stacked end-to-end with meat, vegetable dishes, potatoes every way you could make them, and desserts, all displayed on shining silver platters. An orchestra sat on one end of the room, and behind them was a floor to ceiling windowed wall, all golden and filigree and stained glass. A dance floor had been set aside in front of them, and directly right of that was the king’s table, where he sat front and center.

Zelda avoided his eyes as she walked in in her sheikah outfit. She was about to make a beeline for the bar when Avi, Porley, and Brus intercepted her.

“Sheik!” Porley greeted her joyfully, his arms spread out wide. “Where’s your suit?” 

Zelda had to stifle a laugh before she could respond. The three of them all had their hair slicked back. It wasn’t that they looked bad, but it was such a contrast to their usual disheveled, messy selves, that it was comical. Besides that, they had all cleaned up quite well - especially Brus, who looked as if his shoulders would rip out of the suit at any moment.

“I spilled tea on it,” Zelda lied. “All over it.”

“I’m sure they could get you a new one,” Avi suggested, looking sympathetic. Zelda shook her head.

“No, I don’t want to take any more advantage of their generosity,” she said, impressed with her own improvised bullshit. “I’m not much of a dancer, anyway.” 

“Your loss,” Brus grunted, adjusting his cufflinks. “More girls for us.” 

The music started up as if on cue. Zelda smiled from beneath her scarf as the three soldiers said brief goodbyes to her and then hastily made their way across the room, where noblewomen sat waiting in the wings, eyeing up all of the soldiers in their suits. All of this felt like another world - distinctly _not_ her world - and so Zelda continued making her way to the punch table. But once again, just a few steps later, someone stepped in front of her.

“So they didn’t give you a dress.”

She froze, and then was relieved to see that it was Link standing in front of her. She let out a shaky sigh.

“You scared me.” 

“Sorry,” he replied, and as Zelda noticed the slight twinkle in his eye, she also noticed his suit. While the other soldiers had cleaned up properly, Link’s top button was undone, his tie was tied but a bit too loose, and his hair hadn’t been slicked back at all. As curious as she had been to see him completely dressed up, she was happy to see that he’d left his hair alone. It looked good, especially now without his usual green hat sitting atop it.

Her eyes fell on his shirt collar, which under his suit, was slightly popped up. _I’m getting distracted._

“They left a suit out for me,” she stammered, looking back out at the room. “I told the men I spilled tea on it.”

“I’m sure you would have looked great in it,” Link said honestly, and though Zelda could tell he meant it, she couldn’t help laughing a little. “I’m sorry to miss out on a dance with you.”

He spoke so quietly and so casually that Zelda didn’t catch it at first. What had he said? A dance? From inside her scarf, she heard some sort of excited, tiny sound, and in that instant she realised Navi had snuck along for the ride. Nervously, she adjusted the fabric, perhaps a bit more aggressively than usual. 

“I have to go play the King’s game for a bit,” Link continued, seemingly undeterred from Zelda’s lack of response. He stepped in front of her and stuck his eyes on hers. “When the last song starts, meet me on the balcony. The one out the back.” 

“Oh- alright,” Zelda said in reply, trying to get a hold of her thoughts. Link watched her for a second, smiled, and then turned on his heel to head into the crowd. Her mouth dropped open, and once the shock had finished washing over her, she began making her way towards the punch once more. Now, she really needed it, and she wasn’t about to let anyone interrupt her. She was relieved when she finally made it, but before she could reach for the ladle and get herself a drink, someone held one out to her.

It was Eagus.

“Hope I didn’t scare you too much earlier,” he said, as Zelda reached tentatively forward to take the glass from him. “You see, Torin and I correspond regularly; regularly enough that I know his only child, Zelda, recently ran away from home with his conscription notice and sheikah outfit.” 

Zelda nearly dropped the glass. Her breath caught as she watched Eagus take a thoughtful sip of his punch, his gaze on her just the same as Link’s always was. What was with those relentless blue eyes? Her mind raced to find some sort of escape route, but she couldn’t think of a single thing to do, and then, suddenly, Eagus smiled softly at her and lowered his drink. 

“Your secret’s safe with me,” he said, winking. Zelda felt as if she would deflate from relief. “I was there when Torin got injured. He shouldn’t be in the field anymore. I take it that was your reasoning also?” 

She nodded, finally taking a sip from her glass and pulling her mask down just slightly to do so. Eagus reached forward to rest a hand briefly on her shoulder.

“That’s very honorable of you,” he said, before dropping his arm back. “And I appreciate you keeping an eye on my kid. Does he know?”

It took Zelda a moment to decipher that Eagus meant does he know _me,_ not does he know _him._

“Yes,” she replied, looking out at the dance floor and seeing Link bow to a woman he’d just finished dancing with. She was surprised to feel a slight jealous twinge in her heart. “It was an accident, but he isn’t telling anyone.”

“Good,” Eagus replied with a grin. “He’s a good man, Link. Wish he didn’t get stuck bending over for the King like me, though.”

Zelda looked quickly sideways at Eagus in surprise, and he laughed heartily.

“Did I say that out loud? Must be the punch talking. I’d better get back.”

"Wait-” Zelda blurted out, stopping Eagus as he turned to leave. “Is my dad okay?” 

“...He’s worried,” Eagus said, pausing and watching her appraisingly. “As any parent would be. Wish I could put his mind at ease.”

Zelda only looked back at him sadly, and Eagus took in a deep breath, dropping his shoulders as he sighed. 

“I won’t. Just promise me you go see him when you’re done whatever you need to do,” he asked, and Zelda nodded. Eagus smiled warmly at her; his whole face was warm, so much warmer than her father’s, and it made her wonder what sort of a father he must have been. 

“Thank you,” she said as he left. He lifted his glass to her and then made his way back to the king’s table, leaving Zelda standing there to watch as the rest of the ball pushed on. Link was still dancing, the music was still swinging, and everyone seemed to be getting further and further into their drink and the food. Even as they did so, everything was constantly replenished. 

Zelda found a seat out of the way but still close to the punch table, and spent most of the evening watching everyone dance. She spent a solid ten minutes lost in a daydream where everything was okay; where the king wasn’t there, and where everything and everyone was at peace. A world where Ganondorf wasn’t the problem. Where Link knew who he was, and where she didn’t have to wear a disguise. 

There was a break in the music before the last song, and Zelda watched in intrigue as everyone prepared themselves for it. Everyone seemed to be taking a breather; refilling their drinks, grabbing more food and dessert, and scouting out their dance partner for the last hurrah before the night was over and the spell would end. Now that Link was nowhere to be seen, she reluctantly stood up and stretched her arms and legs, trying to shake out the nervousness that was plaguing her all the way to the tips of her toes. Time to go. 

She side-stepped past the orchestra and left through a pair of french doors behind them, which blended in perfectly with the wall of gold-framed windows and stained glass. As she shut it carefully behind her, the sound from the ball quieted, but didn’t completely disappear; a few windows sat propped open still, allowing her to pick out bits and pieces of conversation from the musicians.

But she was too distracted. The balcony in front of her spread out in a semi-circle bound in stone railing. It was bathed in moonlight, and off the edge, Zelda could just make out the bright pink blossoms of the Deku Tree where it sat in the midst of the Lost Woods. But despite the beautiful scenery and the starlit evening settling in above, Zelda found her focus drawn instantly to the figure standing at the end of the balcony, leaning against the railing and looking out.

Her footsteps were silent as she approached him, a characteristic of the sheikah shoes, especially against such a soft and smooth stone floor. 

“Link,” she greeted him, her voice soft as she came nearer, so as not to surprise him. He looked over his shoulder at her, then leaned back as she reached the railing. Zelda tried to keep her breath from being stolen away at the sight of the moonlight shining in his eyes. He didn’t say anything, but as the music from inside started up and the notes began to waft outside, he leaned down toward her with one arm held close to his chest and his right arm held out for her to take. Zelda blinked.

“I said I would be sad to miss out on a dance with you,” he said, looking at her intently. “We’re alone here.” 

Spellbound, she moved forward to rest her hand in his, but still she paused. 

“Your arm-”

“Better already,” he replied quickly, taking her hand and lifting it up. “It can handle one dance.” 

“But you’ve been dancing all night,” Zelda protested, as Link took a gentle hold of her waist with his other hand.

“It can handle one _more_ dance,” he corrected himself, swinging her sideways as the music picked up. Zelda found herself swung along with him, her feet moving naturally where they needed to, despite her anxiousness at never having danced before. With Link leading the way, she did her best not to think too much about where she was moving, and so he led her carefully in circles around the half-circle balcony.

A lull in the music had them slowing down, and Zelda let her eyes fall shut. For a moment, she could have forgotten that she wasn’t in a flowing ball gown dress. She could have forgotten that her hair wasn’t down in waves, she could have forgotten that her and Link… that everything between them was so muddled and messy and confusing. That none of this was a fairytale.

When the song finally stopped and the two of them came to a stop, Zelda’s eyes fluttered open as if she’d been in a trance. She didn’t want the night to end, not here, but she had no clue how to put that into words. In his hand, her fingers twitched; she didn’t want to let go.

“It’s Zelda, right?” 

His words caught her off-guard. Of course it was - how did he not know? She realised then, looking back, that she’d never actually told him her name; she had assumed that it was just a given.

“Yes,” she answered, tilting her head slightly. 

“I did assume, but I wanted to just make sure it wasn’t Selipha,” he explained, smiling a little. 

Silence again. Zelda cursed to herself; this was too awkward, but she didn’t want to say goodnight. Neither of them, she was sure, wanted to be the one to say goodbye. She was suddenly hyper aware of her hand still in his, and how warm it was-

“Are you tired?” he asked suddenly, and Zelda looked back at him curiously.

“Not really,” she answered honestly, “why?” 

“The room they put me in is the tower suite. It was Zelda’s old room, the one of legend. Some of her artifacts are even on display there. I thought you’d want to see it.”

“You’re-” Zelda cut herself short for just a second, trying to register what was happening- “inviting me to your room?”

“Do you not want to come?” Link asked simply, and Zelda could hear the heartbreaking preparation for disappointment already evident in his voice. She shook her head. It was a given that she wanted to see it, and all of the artifacts, but the fact was that Link _inviting her to his room_ had taken precedence over all of that. 

“No, I’d really like to see it,” she replied quickly, and Link’s eyes lit up. He squeezed her hand a little before letting go, and then gestured towards the door back into the ballroom.

“After you, then.”

She barely paid any attention to the ballroom as she headed back inside and through it. Things were wrapping up. There was a distinct emotion to it; the stacking of chairs, the cleaning up of food, the sudden lack of music, and the quiet, tired chatter of people readying themselves to leave. Zelda sidestepped all of it, her heart racing at the idea of going back to Link’s room. Yes, sure, there was all that stuff about the artifacts and it being Zelda’s old room - her own past life’s room! - but at the moment, all she could think about was being able to spend more time with him. To hopefully _talk_ with him. As much as Link mystified her, as much as she liked him, when she really thought of it, she barely knew him. 

She rounded the corner out the front door of the ballroom quickly, and ducked behind it into the shadows. Link was still behind a little ways, likely to not draw much attention to the two of them leaving together, and so she took the opportunity to shake Navi out of her scarf. Looking offended, Navi caught herself on her wings midair.

“I’ll meet you back at the room,” Zelda said to her hastily, checking her peripherals for anyone else nearby. Navi looked instantly taken aback.

“What? I want to see the room too!”

“I’ll tell you all about it,” Zelda pressed. “Please, Navi.”

“You really owe me after today,” Navi replied, though for what, Zelda had no clue. “No matter how touchy feely you two get, you better not tell him a single thing.”

“I know, I know,” Zelda answered, waving dismissively at Navi as she did so and purposefully ignoring the touchy-feely comment. The fairy reluctantly flitted off up into the night sky, right as Link came out of the ballroom. 

“All good?” he asked her, and Zelda nodded, fixing her scarf a little bit. He smiled. “Just follow me.”

He led her down through the castle, and either he’d been here before, or he had an incredible sense of direction. At first, Zelda kept her bearings, but after endless right turns, left turns, and stairways up and down, she was completely lost. It took a while, but finally they rounded a corner and Zelda gasped at the sight of a massive open doorway leading straight outside. She had seen this bridge leading to the turret from outside the castle, but never put two and two together. 

“ _That’s_ your room?” she asked in disbelief, following Link down the steps and outside onto the high bridge. 

“It’s your room, really,” he replied, shooting her a smile before leading the way across. The moon was high in the sky now, beaming down bright enough that even without any torches, Zelda had no problem finding her way. The turret ahead of them loomed up in an almost haunting way as they approached. Her past life’s room; she wasn’t sure how to feel. 

“Hang on,” Link said as he opened the door, and he disappeared inside the dark room for a moment. A second later, Zelda heard the tell-tale sound of a match lighting, and as she stepped in, saw that he had lit a small lantern. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she walked in. Link went around the room with a long match, continuing to light more lanterns and candles, and as the light caught, Zelda didn’t know where to look. Notes and diagrams decorated the walls, hammered in with small nails. Bookshelves were stacked full, and beyond that, precarious towers of books were stacked here and there anyways; on the desk, beside the bed, by the door. A ladder led up to a loft above, where she could just make out a ray of moonlight shining in. 

“So?” Link asked, shaking the match out as he finally lit one last lantern and the room was filled with a warm, flickering light. “Feel like home?” 

Zelda pulled down her scarf as she stepped into the center of the room, having no clue of where to look first. She finally stopped and looked back at Link, breathless. He was watching her with a smile as he undid his tie. 

“It’s amazing,” she admitted. The tower had looked so daunting on the way here, but now that the candles and lanterns were all lit, it was incredibly warm and comforting. “Thanks, Link.” 

It was strange, saying his name so casually like that, but ‘captain’ didn’t feel right, not here. She wandered to the desk, ran her finger along the wood, and then picked up the top book from a small stack. It was a journal.

“I did start reading some of those,” Link admitted, as if he was teasing. “Hope you don’t mind.” 

“That’s quite alright,” she replied with a laugh, flipping the pages open. “It wasn’t me, so I don’t know what in here could be too embarrassing.” 

“It seems like she was a lot like you,” Link replied thoughtfully. 

“And was... Link anything like you?” Zelda asked curiously, turning the question on him. He was in the middle of taking his suit jacket off, and leaned back to look over his shoulder at her.

“It’s hard to tell. I guess… yes, probably,” he said pensively, and then dropped his jacket over the desk chair where she was standing. “Come on, there’s something up here I want you to see.” 

Zelda frowned, shutting the journal with one hand and putting it back down on the desk as Link left for the ladder and clambered up it with a lantern and a match in hand. He wasn’t opposed to answering questions, but she obviously had to be quite clever about which ones she asked; otherwise he seemed far too comfortable saying something vague or cryptic in response. Once he reached the loft, Zelda followed, finding her way up the wooden rungs.

This room was a little smaller, with a bed at one end and another desk at the other. Great big windows decorated the sides of the turret, each with a reading nook tucked into the sill, and again more books littered the room. Link, lantern in hand, stood in front of a wardrobe near the bed - and as Zelda approached, he swung it open.

It was full of clothes. Zelda’s jaw dropped. Dresses, the sort she would have liked to have worn tonight - the sort that the nobles had been wearing, but even nicer - hung to the very bottom of the wardrobe, sheer and silk, soft and sequined. A variety of other outfits were on the other end, and obviously had more wear; the white prayer dress Zelda knew from the picture books, the depicted history, and legend. A Sheikah outfit hung in there as well, one that looked like it would be a better fit, but it was also far more traditional. 

“Wow,” she breathed, running her hand through the fabric. She looked back at Link. “They just left these here?” 

“No one has lived in this room for a long time, I don’t think,” Link said, folding his arms. “And these have just been collecting dust. You should take them. They belong to you.” 

“Not literally,” Zelda replied, smiling skeptically back at Link. “I can’t just take them.” 

“I really don’t want to see them on some random noblewoman the King decides to crown as a fake Zelda,” Link said suddenly, taking a step forward and looking down at Zelda evenly. He really meant it; and he seemed to understand more than she did the lengths at which the King would go to in order to continue his false reign as the chosen hero. But even then, she had no way of transporting any of these clothes, even if she _were_ to steal it. Nevermind that if Link was the one staying here, and they went missing, _he_ would be the one getting in trouble. But she didn’t want to bother putting all of that into words, so she only frowned a little. His shoulders dropped, clearly seeing the defeat in her eyes.

“Then do me the favor of trying one on,” he replied, raising his eyebrows. Zelda blushed before she could help it, and quickly turned away. Link sidestepped to stand in front of her, and so Zelda stuck her eyes on the floor, but he only leaned down closer.

“Are you blushing?” 

The heat on her cheeks got hotter, but she remembered, suddenly, that she was wearing her scarf - and so she looked back defiantly at Link, their faces just a couple inches apart. He looked at her in surprise, and then reached up, hooked a couple fingers over the edge of the scarf, and slowly pulled it down off of her chin. Zelda swallowed, and saw a slight red stain appear on Link’s face as well; saw his eyes glance down at her lips; and she couldn’t take it. 

“Fine,” she said quickly, and she lifted her scarf up off of her neck and left it in Link’s hand. She turned to face the wardrobe, her heart racing. “I’ll try one on, just- just don’t look. Um, which one?” 

“...your choice,” Link said after a pause. “I’ll be downstairs. Just call.”

She listened to his footsteps walking back to the ladder behind her, listened to the creaking of him going down the ladder, and then she slapped her hands to her face and cursed herself for being such a mess. _What was that?_ Was he about to kiss her? Was he blushing at the end, or had she just imagined it? Why did he want to see her in a dress, anyways? She flipped through the hangers on the rack, but it was hard to focus. She settled on the white prayer dress, the one from legend, since it seemed the least complicated to put on and didn’t have a zip-up on the back. 

Zelda folded the sheikah outfit neatly and left it on the bed after she’d slipped into the white dress. It wasn’t uncomfortable, in theory; the fabric was soft and sheer and flowy, and went all the way down to her ankles. An intricate, golden belt adorned the waist, and Zelda went ahead and put on the golden necklace she’d found hanging alongside it. Last but not least - she finally let her hair out of its usual braid. 

“I’m done,” she called, leaning down to brush some errant threads from the bottom of it. 

As Link came climbing up the ladder, she felt her palms get sweaty - and when he finally looked up to see her, she froze like a log. For once, he didn’t look as put together as always. He blanched.

A moment passed where they just stared at each other. Zelda’s shoulders dropped.

“That bad?” she asked, only half-joking. Link shook his head quickly, and lifted a hand to scratch the back of his neck.

“No, no,” he stammered, lifting his eyes back to meet hers. “You look- you’re beautiful.”

Zelda’s breath caught in her throat. She hated how much she hated herself for not kissing him earlier. Now it felt as if she’d missed her chance somehow, and as she stood across the room from him and cursed herself for not knowing what to say, she knew that kissing had to have been easier than this. But there was something from tonight that she had wanted, and she wasn’t satisfied saying goodnight until she’d at least given it her all. 

“Link,” she began, struggling to find her courage, “I feel like I don’t know you.” 

His lips dropped open. He looked surprised at first, but then took in a deep breath.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Zelda protested quickly, clasping her hands together in front of her. “It’s my fault for never asking. But I want to get to know you.” 

“Well,” Link said, taking a tentative seat on the edge of the bed, “what do you want to know?”

She drew a blank, and went to sit on the other side of the bed, so their backs were facing each other. It was easier to talk without his eyes on her. 

“Everything,” she said first, and then laughed slightly when Link let out a sarcastic breath. “I guess… we could start with your parents?”

She heard a sigh escape Link, and heard him lay down. Zelda followed, so their heads were a foot or so apart, and she stared up at stars through the skylight as he talked.

“You’ve met Eagus. He was a good dad. Tough. He’s always been a knight,” Link began. “Nevermind that he and mum named me… what they did. My destiny was predetermined.”

 _You have no idea._

“And your mum?” she asked.

“She was gentler,” Link said, his voice soft. “When things got rough with dad, or if I got hurt, she was always there. I always asked her for things, not him. But she got sick, and died when I was about fourteen.”

“I’m sorry,” Zelda said quickly, frowning. She thought of her own mum, and suddenly had a bit of a heartache; she missed her. 

“I threw myself into training after that. I had a lot of friends and got along with people better before, but I withdrew from people, and being teenagers, they withdrew from me after she died too. No one knew what to do with me. I didn’t know what to do with me, so I don’t blame them.” 

“That’s pretty thoughtful of you,” Zelda offered, lifting her gaze slightly. 

“In hindsight, maybe,” Link replied, “but I could have handled it better. It worked out since they made me a pretty young captain. It would have been awkward being close with any of the soldiers.”

“So, that’s it? No love stories?” she teased, trying to mask her disappointment in how short his story was. Link laughed. 

“Two, actually,” he said, smiling and looking up, but it quickly faded. “Neither worked out. And you? Did you grow up in Kakariko?”

“We’re talking about you,” Zelda retorted, looking back up at the ceiling. “Let me see… do you ever think that you might be the triforce holder?” 

Blunt. Navi would slit her throat, if she were here. 

“I got my fair share of teasing growing up,” Link grumbled. “It’s probably normal to have delusions of grandeur as a kid, but mine were short-lived. The way everyone talked about it, I wanted nothing to do with it. And I didn’t expect Ganondorf to return in my lifetime.”

“None of us did,” Zelda muttered in reply. She could sympathize with the teasing, at least. “But really, was there ever a time that you thought it was you?”

“No,” he replied, firmly this time. “Judging by yours, it’s the sort of thing that takes you by surprise.”

“That’s true,” Zelda admitted, and she lifted her hand right hand up into the air. “I never expected it. I sort of prepared myself for disappointment early on. Not that I wanted it,” she added quickly, glancing back at Link. 

“I never wanted it either,” Link said in agreement, though now, he sounded strangely unconvinced. Zelda blinked. Was that past-tense? 

“But now, with the King claiming it falsely, and you having the triforce of wisdom-” He cut himself off. Zelda kept her eyes on his, and though at first he was staring up at the ceiling clearly deep in thought, after a moment he turned to look at her. “Now I’d take anything to help you.”

The guilt that already sat festering in her heart about knowing, but not being able to tell him, was eating her alive. Zelda tried her best reassuring smile.

“You don’t need anything more to help me.” 

“The sword would help,” Link said, looking back at the skylight as if he hadn’t heard her. “The King has no way of refuting that. I’m sure that’s why he hasn’t gone for it.”

“Only the holder of the triforce of courage can take the master sword, right?” Zelda asked, and Link let out an ‘mm’ affirmatively. “So if you were to get it out, he’d have to step down.”

“ _If_ it was me,” Link answered, looking back to her with a frown. She smiled at him, but this time, she knew her confidence was shining through this time. Her mind was racing. If they got the sword, they could demand the king to step down; at least from his false claims of being the holder of the triforce of courage. 

“There’s only one way to find out.”


	9. Better Instincts

A warm breeze washing in through the open window pulled Zelda awake. She was quite comfortable; certainly more comfortable than she remembered being when she’d fallen asleep. Her head was resting on a pillow, and a blanket had been pulled up snugly over her shoulders. As her eyes slowly opened, she caught sight of a familiar face across the bed from her, his eyes shut, his breathing slow and steady. One hand reached out, his fingers entwined with hers.

With hers.

Her fingers twitched. She was laying on her left shoulder, so it was somewhat asleep, but she didn’t dare move it. Judging by the light in the room, they had clearly slept in... and Zelda had had no plans of staying the night. A stomach-sinking sense of urgency suddenly took hold of her, making it tougher to enjoy the moment. She wanted to shut her eyes and go back to sleep, knowing she was safe here, with him. 

Knocking at the door, sudden and urgent, caught her by surprise and shook Link from his slumber. His eyes shot open, bright blue and worried in the morning light, and landed on her. His hand squeezed hers as if to check that it was real, and Zelda stared wordlessly back at him. For a second they were both like that, still and silent, waiting.

“Captain! Monsters are attacking the castle walls! The King requests your immediate audience!”

It was Brus, his voice booming even louder than usual as it echoed against the stone walls of the tower.

“We’ll be right there!” Link yelled back, and then his eyes widened at the realisation of what he’d said. Silence. Zelda sucked her lips in, but all she heard after a second was Brus’ footsteps leaving back down the bridge that led to the turret. She exchanged one more look with Link, and then all at once, their hands parted and each of them got out of bed.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep here, Link, I didn’t-”

“You- are more than welcome- to spend any night with me,” he said breathlessly as he began stripping his pajamas off beside the bed and putting on proper clothes. Zelda blinked, frozen still at the ladder, and then quickly made her way down. 

“Tell me when you’re changed,” he called from above, and hurriedly she pulled the white prayer dress off and began to dress in her Sheikah outfit. She couldn’t decide what took priority in her thoughts right now; that monsters were attacking Hyrule Castle, or that Link had told her she could spend any night with him. His words were replaying over and over in her mind, and in her half-awake state, she felt dizzy thinking of it. Or maybe she was hungry. _Perhaps both._

“I’ll need to get my belongings,” she called up, pulling on her last boot, and Link took a cursory glance down the ladder before coming down himself. “I’ll find you in the throne room?”

“Wherever the front line is,” Link corrected her, fixing his long cap above his hair. His cape swung ‘round his heels as he secured his sword, reached for the door, and then paused. “Actually- come with me.”

“What? Shouldn’t we go apart?” Zelda asked in disbelief, adjusting her scarf somewhat. “Brus might see.

“It’s fine. We can tell him we were going over strategy,” Link replied. “We can stop by your room on the way.”

Zelda swallowed, thinking of Navi, but she had nothing else in her repertoire to stall with. She nodded, following him out into the daylight, and together they made their way quickly across the stone bridge and back towards the castle. The sun was already higher in the sky than she’d expected; what did they have on the list for today? Were there more events to be done, or was it just a matter of getting their next orders? Not like it mattered much since they had an obvious matter at hand, but Zelda found herself now thinking hard about the master sword sitting in the Lost Woods, waiting for Link to come and retrieve it. 

With Ganon so close, it felt distinctly like they were running out of time. 

As they reached the castle, Link paused and let Zelda go first, leading the way to her room. The hallways were empty and eerily quiet, and as she kept her eye out for the familiar numbered door she’d been given before, Link followed behind her. In the silence, all she could think about was the night before. She couldn’t decide what felt more like a dream; the dance and evening with him, or their current situation of preparing to defend the castle.

When she reached the door, she opened it slowly and poked her head in as if checking for monsters. Thankfully, Navi was nowhere to be found, and so she picked up her sword and bow and quiver hastily and left the rest. 

“It smells nice in there,” Link commented from the hallway, and Zelda resisted the urge to blush as she left back out and let the door swing shut. 

“I had a bath before the ball,” she explained briefly, and then nodded quickly at him to say she was ready. He looked away a little too quickly, and then left back down the hall the way they had come.

“Stay close.”

 _Happily,_ she thought, sticking close behind him as they headed back towards the front of the castle. She assumed they’d go to the throne room since the King had requested an audience, but Link wasn’t having it.

“If monsters are attacking the walls of Hyrule castle, I’m going to go to the walls of Hyrule castle,” he said bitterly as they went down one of the main staircases in the grand hall and made a beeline for the front door. “I don’t need him to tell me what to do. There’s only one answer.” 

The King, to his credit, had not lied. When they reached the inner walls of the castle, soldiers were barricading the great wooden gates which creaked with every hit from monsters on the outside. Link let out a frustrated breath.

“Get ready.”

Sure enough, the gate cracked. Fire caught on the now-splintering wood, and the soldiers on the inside scrambled to free themselves from falling logs and creatures that poured into the inner walls. They had breached it. Link drew his sword and then looked over his shoulder at Zelda, who readied her own.

“Use your bow, and keep your distance.”

“I’m not going to back away so you can keep me safe,” she countered instantly, but Link’s eyes were set stern on hers.

“Then keep _me_ safe.”

_Oh._

Obligingly, she sheathed the sword and pulled out her bow and arrows instead. She quickly got to work picking off the smaller monsters as they came running in with their weapons flailing. Link threw himself into the fray without a second’s thought, and it was everything Zelda could do to keep an eye on him amidst the sea of silver-clad royal guards and moblins and bokoblins. But their numbers were endless. 

A high-pitched whistling sound caught her by surprise as Navi, flying in from above, dove into the folds of her scarf.

“Navi!?” she exclaimed. “I’m sorry, I came back to the room, but Link was with me, and-”

“Just pay attention!” Navi interrupted her, and sure enough, a few of the bokoblins had begun running for her. She was just about to draw her sword when another soldier barrelled into them instead, knocking them away.

It was Brus, and behind him, Avi, Porley, and the rest of Link’s squad joined the battle. Avi, already firing away with his bow at monsters, hit his back against Zelda’s and covered the other side. 

“The King has given us orders,” he said over his shoulder to her amidst the chaos. “He wants our squad - and Captain Link - to go get the Master Sword!”

“What!?” Zelda asked, missing an easy shot at a moblin headed her way. Brus, thankfully, punched it in the chin and sent it flying off. 

“No time to lose,” he said gruffly. “The Captain?”

“He’s there,” Zelda said, gesturing to a spot amidst the monsters where Link was. 

“Then we get him and go.”

“But the castle-”

“We have our orders,” Brus countered Porley, who shook his head but went resignedly along with them as they began to fight their way through the crowd of monsters towards Link. The rest of the squad followed behind, creating a sort of path through the wild army, and many of the monsters behind them simply continued their march on the castle. Zelda, scanning the grounds as best she could for any sign of other reinforcements, suddenly spotted a familiar figure. 

Through a break in the castle walls a little ways down from them, marching alongside the monsters, was Ganon. He carried the same curved blade she remembered from Lanayru, and just the sight of him caused dread to wash over her and take root in her stomach. As she looked, he turned, catching her eye - and for a moment, they both fell still.

“The archer from the mountain,” he said, and though he was a ways away, she heard him as if he were right beside her. “You survived, only to die here?”

He began to head her way, but Brus, Porley, and Avi only moved faster, and Zelda found herself shuffled along with them. Ganon paused in his approach.

“Don’t tell me the king’s own soldiers are running, rather than defend him?” he asked, and then began laughing. “This will be all the easier.”

Then, several things happened at once: Link, who had been drowning in monsters a second ago, was suddenly freed by the support of Zelda and the others arriving; he saw Ganon, but heard the news from Porley that they now had new orders; and somewhere behind them, down from the steps of Hyrule Castle, the full numbers of the royal guard appeared with Eagus at the front.

“Dad-” 

“Captain. The sword. We have to go,” Brus said simply, trying to urge Link back and through the gates where the flow of monsters was slowly thinning out.

“Ganon is - attacking the castle, I can’t-” 

“Link, we need the sword,” Zelda urged him, coming close to him now and slipping one of her arms under his. It had become a group effort to pull him away from the fray. “It’s the only way we can win, in the end.” 

Her voice was just loud enough for him to hear, and though he still looked on towards Ganon and the royal soldiers where Eagus had drawn his sword and shield, he became easier to lead away. Zelda’s heart ached. She hoped truly that no harm would come to Eagus, but if he had trained Link, then he must have been a formidable swordsman on his own. That said, to face off with Ganon and his army… it likely didn’t matter how skilled one was. The numbers didn’t add up. 

Link’s lips were tight as he finally broke himself away from their grasps, adjusted his cape, and took the lead crossing the stone bridge to Castle Town. Zelda, just barely keeping step with him, could see that he likely wanted to let loose a flurry of expletives. Regardless, he kept quiet, and they walked in silence through the east side of town. To Zelda’s surprise, it looked completely untouched despite the number of monsters that had come through. As they passed, citizens began to open up their doors and windows and look warily outside. Outside of a local inn, a horse stood eating from a bucket of feed as if nothing had happened at all. 

She realised at that point that they would be traveling on foot this time. All of their horses were back in the stables in the castle. Her stomach twisted a bit; hopefully they would be unharmed.

By the time they reached the Helmhead Bridge, it was slightly past midday. Clouds washed over the hills ahead of them as the sun began to burn through the morning fog. Here it was calm, and as Zelda glanced over her shoulder at Hyrule Castle looming behind them, it was impossible to tell that a battle was taking place. What _was_ easy to tell was how conflicted Link was about their current trajectory. 

“Captain,” Avi called out, sounding painfully oblivious to the mood, “should we stop for lunch soon?” 

Up ahead, Link came to an abrupt stop, and Zelda’s breath caught. But when he turned around, his shoulders dropped. 

“I don’t have all of my things,” he said, his voice gentler than Zelda had expected. “Does anyone have any food?” 

“We got some from the kitchens before coming to find you, though not much,” Avi replied. Link mustered a weak smile.

“Alright. We need to cover more ground. Hang in there for another couple hours and have a snack if you need. We’ll make camp early tonight, at the Woodland Stable.” 

He turned and began leading them up once again, and Zelda let out the breath she’d been holding. Even if he was just holding it together for the squad, it was likely what they needed right now… and perhaps by the time they reached the stable, word of what was happening at the castle might be there for them. 

The sun was just beginning to dip below the mountains behind them as they reached the Woodland Stable. The innkeepers seemed surprised to see approximately twenty soldiers show up looking hungry, tired, and without horses, but were equally as happy to take their business; especially when Link enigmatically told them they were on a mission from the King, and to please invoice Hyrule Castle for all of their food and drink costs, plus any rental fees incurred for bedrolls and tents for the night.

They sat together around a campfire and ate in silence. Zelda tried her best to not stare at Link the entire time, but found it difficult, especially when his bright blue eyes were stuck watching the flames. He looked lost in thought, and even as the soldiers around him slowly began to converse and allowed themselves to laugh - assisted likely by the mead the inn had given them - he stayed silent. It was only when a castle messenger arrived on horseback that Link got quickly to his feet and left to meet them at the front of the stable. Zelda, trying her best to tune out from the conversation of Avi, Porley, and Brus, leaned back and watched as a quiet conversation took place between the innkeeper, the messenger, and Link. It was hushed, quick, and after downing a pint of mead, the messenger left. 

When Link returned, he didn’t go back to his seat from before, instead stopping behind Zelda and resting a hand tentatively on her shoulder.

“Come and see me after.” 

Amidst the chatter now dominating the campfire, no one else seemed to notice, and so she let herself watch him walk away towards his tent. After, he’d said. She pulled down her scarf for a moment to down her own pint of mead - a bit of liquid courage - and then opted to stay with the soldiers a little while longer while she waited for the fuzziness to settle. 

  
  


“You’re leaving me alone _again?_ ” Navi squeaked, sounding bitter. “You’d better actually come back this time!” 

“I will,” Zelda replied, laying out the bedroll in her rent-a-tent. “I think.”

“You never even told me what happened the other night,” Navi continued, sounding dejected. “But I can probably take a guess!” 

“It wasn’t like that,” Zelda protested, heat on her cheeks as she looked hurriedly back to the little fairy. “We were talking, and I fell asleep!” 

“I know I’m not _human_ ,” Navi began, saying the word ‘human’ with a surprising amount of disdain, “but that’s not a normal thing friends do, is it?”

“Yes, in fact, it can be,” Zelda said matter-of-factly, though she couldn’t help wishing her and Link were more than friends at this point. “We - he’s still my captain, after all.”

“And you’ve still got a crush on him,” Navi continued, her tone now obviously teasing. Zelda’s pillow flew just over the fairy as she ducked out of the way. “Hey!” 

“I’m _going_ ,” Zelda said firmly, having gotten to her feet. “I’ll be sure to tell you everything. Just stay put.” 

Navi let out a high-pitched grumble as Zelda left the tent. Night had settled in nicely; a nearly-full moon slowly rose behind Hyrule castle, and lazy fireflies illuminated small patches of the river beyond the path. Only a few soldiers remained at the fire and clearly deep in conversation, so as Zelda left through the small maze of tents to find Link’s, she didn’t feel as if she would be spotted. Not like it mattered; she was in uniform still, and it seemed like Link didn’t care much anymore if the soldiers knew the two of them had become close. As far as they were aware, she was still Sheik, after all. If she were to really think about it, he had been somewhat partial to her from the beginning, before he knew of her true identity… and somehow, that came as a relief.

“I’m coming in,” she said as she reached his tent, illuminated dimly by candlelight on the inside. She pushed away the tent flap with her hand and stepped in. Link was cross-legged on his bedroll, bent over a map, his elbow resting on his knee and his cheek resting on his fist as he studied it. Zelda took a few hesitant steps in, and then paused. Last night it had been so easy to talk with him, and today had been awkward and rushed - she didn’t know how to act. 

“You… wanted to see me?” 

“I was hoping it was more mutual than that,” he replied calmly, tracing a finger along a line on the map. Zelda took a moment to decipher what he’d said. 

“I - I did want to-” 

Link interrupted her stammering with gentle laughter, and finally leaned back from the map. He tilted his head towards her, and though it was faint, he was smiling. But like earlier, something about it was… off.

“I’m sorry about today.” 

Zelda took another step forward, and then paused. It was one thing for him to hold it together for the squad, but it was another thing entirely for him to try to pull it on her.

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t bury your feelings around me.” 

He blinked, the etching of a smile on his lips vanishing in an instant, and his mouth dropped open. 

“I’m the one who should be sorry,” Zelda continued, taking a seat on her knees beside him on the bedroll. She stuck her eyes to the map in front of him. “I know that… must have been really hard, to leave.”

He had been staring at her, but now he dropped his gaze as well.

“I received news from the castle messenger,” he began quietly, and Zelda looked up in surprise, relieved at least to hear that he was speaking more honestly now. “My dad is okay, but severely injured. Ganon was captured and imprisoned in the castle dungeon. The King expects me to bring him the sword, so that he can execute him.” 

Zelda frowned, watching as Link stared absently at the map in front of him. 

“I don’t think any of the history books have evil reincarnate dying by execution,” she said dryly, and Link let out a sarcastic laugh.

“That’s what I thought. Nevermind getting the sword.” His voice broke. Realisation washed over Zelda. _He still doubts it._ Despite all of Navi’s warnings, she couldn’t help feeling like by now, she would have begun to suspect him even without prior knowledge. 

“Link,” Zelda interrupted him, “even now, you… you still don’t believe it could be you?” 

“I grew up forcing myself to believe it wasn’t me,” he said, and shook his head. “Even if I didn’t believe the King, _I_ didn’t want it. But now I do, and I can’t… let myself believe it.”

He trailed off, and Zelda tentatively reached forward to rest her hand on his.

“Why do you want it?”

“To protect you,” he replied instantly. His eyes lifted to hers, and perhaps he saw the way she seemed to be waiting for something else. “That’s all.” 

“Not Hyrule?” Zelda asked, though it wasn’t that she was dissatisfied with his initial answer. Link took a breath in, contemplating it.

“Yes, if it came to it,” he sighed, “but it doesn’t feel like Hyrule itself is in danger right now. It’s just the castle, and I can’t say I care much about what’s going on there.”

“And the monsters at the shrines,” Zelda reminded him, “but I suppose you’re right, it’s… as scary as Ganon is, I almost find the King scarier.”

She laughed, although it wasn’t really funny. Link raised his eyebrows, nodding along slowly. 

“That’s just it. Everything feels backwards, and I don’t know what to think. Speaking of backwards... have you been to the Lost Woods before?” He was looking down at the map again now, focused on the Deku Tree. 

“No,” Zelda replied honestly, “but I believe we’ll find answers there one way or another.”

“I don’t want any answer that takes me away from you,” Link said suddenly, and his bluntness prompted an inescapable heat to flood over Zelda’s cheeks. He looked back at her, his gaze steady. “I want to be the one that fights for you, Zelda.” 

_Zelda._ She was about to think that she was grateful for her scarf covering her blush-stricken cheeks, but just then Link leaned towards her. He lifted a hand, hooked two fingers over the fabric of her scarf, and gently pulled it down. Zelda's breath caught as he pulled her carefully in towards him, until their faces were an inch apart and her nose brushed against his. Link seemed to hesitate for just a moment; his eyes were just barely open, and he looked briefly at her lips before letting his eyes fall shut and moving to close the distance between them. She could taste his breath- just a bit more and-

“Captain Link! Permission to enter?"

They stopped. Zelda’s eyes fluttered open - she didn’t even really realise she had let them fall shut - and Link, speechless, dropped his hand from her scarf and pulled away. Out of everyone, it was _Ludfo’s_ voice, one of the last voices Zelda would have wanted to hear in a moment like this… or any moment, really. 

“I’ll - I should-”

“Yeah, we’ll-”

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight.”

Quickly, Zelda pulled her scarf up over her face, and then exited the tent past a shocked-looking Ludfo.

“Come in, Ludfo,” Link called a moment later, sounding as professional as possible through an obviously-annoyed tone. 

“What in Hyrule was _he_ doing in your tent?” 

“Sheik knows the Lost Woods well,” Zelda could hear Link lying as she stepped away, and he certainly sounded believable.

“Hmph. Well, I’ve just made it from the castle; we have contingency plans to discuss for tomorrow.”

Their conversation faded as Zelda made her way back through the trees and tents to her own. It was all a blur until she got in, fell back onto her bedroll as Navi quickly fluttered out of the way, and threw her arm over her eyes. 

“Zelda?” Navi whispered, sounding curious. Zelda only replied with a muffled groan, and then pulled her scarf down off her mouth, catching her breath. “That bad, huh?” 

She filled the little fairy in to the best of her ability - a story which Navi drank up excitedly - and then tried to sleep. The night before had been so easy. She’d slept so soundly in that bed across from him, but now her mind wouldn’t stop racing, and all she could think about was how close they had gotten and how he’d looked at her, pulled down the scarf, and pulled her in close; how warm he must have been… it was all she could do to not endlessly replay the events in her mind. But something else was there, nagging at her thoughts in the darkness.

“Why does he want to protect me so badly?” she asked, slipping her arm off of her face and staring up at the dark tent fabric. “It’s not that I’m not grateful for it, but… I’m not helpless, am I?” 

“Besides it being _literally_ his reason for living,” Navi began, yawning, “Link’s never had any purpose but to serve that bogus King, and now he’s seeing how wrong it all is. _You’re_ something he can devote himself to that isn’t a total lie.”

A lie. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. First the disguise, then the triforce she didn’t know she had, and now...

“What if he finds out I knew the whole time,” Zelda asked, her voice just a whisper. “Navi, what if he thinks I only love him for that?”

“I’m sure Ganon will love chai,” Navi replied, clearly now falling asleep, “but I don’t have any teapots.” 

Helpful, as always.


	10. Magic Tree And I Let Myself Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to @eggbowl from tumblr for volunteering to beta read this for me, the notes and lil things you've caught have been a big help. ❤

A cucco’s call woke Zelda first thing in the morning. She could hear the camp slowly waking up, so she dragged herself out of her bedroll beside a sleepy Navi, and began to dress. 

“Good morning,” Navi said tiredly, her wings slowly stretching one way, then the next. “Wow, you look exhausted!” 

“Thanks,” Zelda replied dryly, continuing to pack up the tent and bedroll. With Navi settled back into the folds of her scarf, Zelda left and met with the soldiers where they were gathering by the stable. Link stood at the front, looking particularly tired as Ludfo chatted incessantly in his ear. As soon as he spotted Zelda arriving, his gaze stuck on her, and she could hear Ludfo’s ' _ Captain Link? Are you listening to me? _ ' pleas falling on deaf ears. It was difficult for her to not think about last night, to not continue playing it over and over in her mind. A little voice of doubt kept trying to figure out some other sinister reason why he had tried to kiss her, or tried telling her that she had just imagined the whole thing, but she knew she hadn’t. She could still recall the way he smelled of cedar and pine and campfire smoke, and she remembered the taste of honey on his breath from the mead. 

“We head for The Lost Woods today,” Link announced, and Zelda blinked, realising suddenly she’d been lost in thought and staring at him all this time. He was standing taller now, addressing the squad now that they had all finally gathered. “I will be heading into the Lost Woods to retrieve the Master Sword. Sheik will come with me, as he has been in once before. The rest of you will wait outside.”

The team was silent, and no doubt feelings were mixed on what Link had just told them. Several of the men turned to look at Sheik with various expressions; curiosity, disbelief, or even scorn. Link had lied to them - something she wasn’t expecting - but she was glad to be able to go with him to get the sword, and even more relieved to know that no one else would be there… especially Ludfo. With a final appraising look at the squad, Link lifted his chin and rested a hand on the hilt of his sword.

“Move out.” 

With Link at the helm, they began their ascent up the hill behind the Woodland Stable, under the watchful eye of the Woodland tower standing tall above them. All of them were on foot, save for Ludfo, who took up the rear atop his horse. The forest was buzzing with early morning energy; deer and squirrels skittered to and from as the men found their way up through the trees, and as the sun filtered through the leafy canopy above them, the path was painted in dappled light. It was quiet and peaceful, and the brisk air made Zelda optimistic about what was to come. It seemed too good to be true that Link would finally retrieve the sword, and that they could confront the King, but for once, she tried to push back the voice of fear that forever plagued her.  _ After all, _ it reminded her,  _ Ganon remains your responsibility after the King is dealt with. _

As they got higher, Zelda noticed Link staring off to the left at the old training grounds. He was walking alone at the front, so she caught up to him, hoping to get in a few words and some semblance of normalcy after the events of last night.

“Thanks for telling me I’d be the only one joining you,” she said, just loud enough for him to hear, and though she was sarcastic, her tone was more teasing than anything. He shot her a sideways glance.

“You can thank Ludfo for what he said to me last night,” he replied, not looking pleased.

Last night. It was quiet for a moment, and Zelda’s mind raced to change the subject.

“That’s where you trained, right?” 

She looked past him towards the training grounds, and Link, catching her gaze, nodded in response.

“The King has since emptied it to protect himself at the castle. It looks like a ghost town,” he said, looking out at the grounds in disappointment. “One of the soldiers I was friends with growing up got lost in the woods. He vanished without a trace. So I need the men to take it seriously when I say I’m going alone.” 

He paused.

“Well, alone with you.” 

Zelda watched the training grounds for as long as they were in view. He’d had friends growing up, she remembered him saying… but never seemed to keep any. Becoming a captain at such a young age was probably part of it. And having the triforce of courage, whether he knew it or not, made him to be something… well, something  _ else.  _ She knew that feeling well, as it had always followed her, too. Until that night in Lanayru, she had just chalked it up to personal shortcomings. Having an answer for it, even if it was just based on her own hunches, was a relief. She hoped that Link would feel the same after realising who he was. 

“The Master Sword is guarded by the Deku Tree, yes?” Zelda asked, filling the silence with her own rambling thoughts. “He’s… good, isn’t he?” 

‘Good’ and ‘evil’ seemed like such childish terms to use to categorize people, but Zelda couldn’t think of a better way to put it. All she had heard of the Deku Tree was that it guarded the Master Sword and the forest that hid it from prying eyes. If the system worked as it should, people like the King would have a difficult time getting through the Lost Woods, nevermind reaching the sword at all.

“We’ll find out soon,” Link said, lifting his head as they rounded the bend and looking out at the endless expanse of tree tops ahead of them. The walk to the entrance of the woods had been short and sweet. Now the sunny forest gave way to an ominous, fog-soaked path through towering cliff sides. The squad came to a stop.

“If we’re not back in a couple hours, go back to the castle,” Link instructed the squad, turning to face them. “ _ No one  _ is to follow us in, for your own safety. Understood?” 

The group murmured their agreement, and Zelda cast a quick look at Avi, Porley, and Brus, the latter of whom surprised her by giving her a thumbs up. She smiled back at him through the scarf, hoping he could tell, and then followed behind Link as he stepped into the mist. 

It was instantly quiet. Not the comforting sort of quiet that nature sometimes kept, but the eerie sort that told Zelda this place was strange in an otherworldly way. Above the rock cliffs on either side of them, dead pine trees stretched and cracked, their trunks and branches casting dim and unnatural shadows. When they were through the cliffs, ruins of an old stone archway sat ahead of them, and centered just beyond it was a small brazier. Zelda stuck closer behind Link. She felt very suddenly as if they were being watched.

Link, either undisturbed by the ghostly mood or doing a convincing job of pretending he wasn’t, rummaged in his pocket to find a piece of flint to light the brazier. The sparks that lifted up from the flames instantly drifted to the right, despite the lack of any wind. With chills running down her spine, Zelda turned, and saw that within the trees were more braziers already lit. The sight of them was not as relieving as Zelda might have hoped.

Link reached a hand out toward her, and without a second thought, she took it gratefully. Hand in hand, they began to walk through the trees, following the trail of braziers as they went. At first, each led to another, the embers mysteriously drifting in the direction they needed to go. Before long however, they reached a pair of braziers, both of which had sparks floating lazily upwards. Zelda peered into the mist, trying not to feel so increasingly uneasy. The trees were all dead and quite deformed; many had branches that looked like outstretched hands, waiting to grasp them as they passed by. Others had giant, gaping mouths where they had split in half, and the darkness that sat within the voids was so unending that Zelda couldn’t stand to look at it for longer than a second or two.

The sound of fire catching caught her by surprise; Link had lit a torch. Immediately, the ashes led astray, pointing deeper into the forest. They stared into the trees together.

“Don’t let go,” he said, squeezing her hand tighter before beginning to follow the embers. Zelda nodded, wondering faintly how Navi was feeling about all of this - or perhaps the fairy had been here before. She cursed herself silently; why hadn’t she thought to ask  _ her _ about it? 

It was trial and error, following the torch. Sometimes it led them straight to the trunk of a big old tree, so large it eclipsed the view forward and they had to circle around it closely. It felt as if the thick fog on either side of them was waiting to swallow them up, to bring them into the ranks of lost souls that spent eternity here. She wasn’t sure why, but even in the silence, Zelda was positive she heard whispers and saw figures roaming about through the mist. But Link moved with confidence, and soon living trees became interspersed with the dead, and the dry grass below them gave way to lush green moss and clover patches.

Link waved the torch out as they walked carefully between more rocky cliffs. They headed down into a dip in the woods, where the midday sun was playing through the leaves and the forest floor was full of plants. Zelda gaped; it was as if they were in a completely different place. The feeling of being watched was left behind in the fog, and now she could hear birdsong and wind. A forest that was actually alive.

Stepping stones helped them find their way through the overgrowth, and yet Link still didn’t let go of Zelda’s hand as they went. She couldn’t take her eyes off of the little leaf creatures all around, some peeking out from behind trees and others floating midair with spinning pinwheels. She was sure she knew the name for the little things, but trying to recall it was proving difficult - and then, all at once, she saw it. 

The Deku Tree’s great branches stretched out over the entire forest and beyond, fully in bloom with rosy pink blossoms and dark red leaves. The trunk sat ahead of them, serving as a backdrop for what they were here for.

The Master Sword was stuck into a triangular stone slab. Despite everything around them looking so overgrown and ancient, the sword itself was crystal clear, as if it had just been polished. The blue winged hilt was bright and vibrant, and the blade reflected the sunlight as they drew closer and closer, and finally, stopped right in front of it. 

“Well, well.”

A booming, yet strangely soft voice came suddenly wafting through the forest like wind itself, prompting both Link and Zelda to look up. The Deku Tree, with an aged face sculpted in the bark of its endlessly large trunk, looked down upon them with intrigue. Through the upper branches, Zelda could just catch glimpses of clouds floating lazily across the sky. The size of the tree was unlike anything she had ever seen; it looked as if the entire village of Kakariko could sit comfortably within his branches.

“I was wondering when I would see you here again, Princess Zelda,” the tree said to her, each word coming out slowly and deliberately. “It has been so long.”

Her heart skipped a beat. The tree was addressing her not only as a Princess, but as an old friend; it seemed to have no problem recognizing her, despite her outfit. She dipped her head in respect and greeting.

“I am not a Princess,” she said as politely as possible, “but it is good to meet you.” 

“Are you not?” The Deku Tree asked, sounding unconvinced. “You wear a disguise, and yet you are still Zelda. You may not sit on a throne, but you are still a Princess. And let me guess… Link.” 

The tree’s attention suddenly turned, and Link straightened up. 

“Never have I seen so many Links trying to claim a power they are sure is theirs, even without threat of Ganon’s return. I have seen other men claiming to be worthy, only to get lost in the woods or die needlessly here in an attempt to pull the sword from its slumber. What is it you believe makes you worthy? I do not see an awoken triforce on you as I do on her.” 

Link glanced down to his right hand, still clasped in Zelda’s. He seemed at a loss for words.

“I believe it’s Link,” Zelda said confidently, trying to provide an answer for the Deku Tree. “Our King is claiming the sword to be his, with no evidence to suggest it to be true. He is manipulating the entire kingdom. Having the sword- having the real hero, it’s… it seems to be the only way to fight back.”

There was a pause, and then the Deku Tree laughed. His branches and leaves shook, and sunlight danced rapidly around them.

“No matter what one says or thinks, there is only the truth,” he began, falling still once more. “Selflessness in the face of danger is the answer to where your courage lies, Link. If you were to die here, who would it be for? If you were to retrieve the sword, what would you do with it?” 

Link’s gaze had moved from their hands to the sword. He looked entranced, and Zelda felt his fingers twitch.

“You must take a leap of faith, just as you did entering the Lost Woods to come here,” the Deku Tree continued. “If you believe in your resolve, then put it to the test, and do not back down.” 

Zelda looked sideways at Link at the same time he turned to face her. Despite her knowing he wasn’t about to die in front of her, she found herself nervous. Link took a deep breath in and then exhaled, watching her steadily. As they searched each other’s eyes, she felt suddenly like they’d both realised it at once; there was nothing left to say. He left her grasp, faced the sword, and clasped two hands firmly around the grip. As he began to lift up, he let out a pained breath; he steadied himself, continuing to pull upwards, and although the sword budged, each time it came looser it seemed painful. Link winced, bracing himself, and a moment later it came free. 

Zelda pulled her scarf down as her shoulders sank in relief. She knew all along he was the real hero; she had known, and yet, seeing it now was something else entirely. The hero of the goddess was standing in front of her, admiring the shining blade of his sword, and finally realising what had been his destiny all along. When he turned to look at her, she had a strange and sudden desire to begin crying. Instead, she held it back, and mustered a small smile.

Link slowly lowered the sword, the tip of it resting on the stone as his eyes lit in realisation.

“...you knew,” he said, still breathless. As his eyes studied hers, he looked as if he was piecing it all together, bit by bit. “How?” 

“Link-” Zelda swallowed, not knowing how to put it into words that a tiny, flying fairy told her. Thankfully, Navi detangled herself before Zelda could stop her, and flew up and out.

“I told her!” she announced, shining bright blue in a spot of sunlight. Link took a step back, blinked, and then looked back at Zelda in obvious confusion. “I found her the night she joined your squad!”

“Ah,” the Deku Tree interrupted calmly, breaking the stunned silence that had landed between them. “For that one, Link, you can blame me.” 

All of them turned to face him.

“When I heard news of Ganon’s return, I sent Navi to find you and guide you. I was not expecting her to find Zelda instead.” 

A breeze whistled in through the trees, pushing the silence around unhelpfully. Link looked back at Zelda with a distinct tiredness in his eyes, and she instantly felt the same. She didn’t know how to tell him, how to say  _ I feel it too, _ because there was a sense of impending  _ something _ that had followed her ever since seeing the triangle lit on her hand, and now that they had the sword - now that they knew who they were, and knew what had to be done - she was exhausted just thinking of it. She swore she could feel the tiredness of endless lifetimes, past and future, that would have to endure this all again. Even if there was relief in knowing she had done it before, it also felt like she had a reputation to live up to. Once, it had just been her father's, but now it was everything and more. It was... heavy. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Link asked, his voice quiet.

“I wanted to,” Zelda replied, looking back at him pleadingly. “Especially after the avalanche, I wanted to tell you, but Navi… she said it would be better if you didn’t know. I’m sorry, Link.”

“She’s right, you know,” Navi said in a tone of voice that was, as usual, completely inappropriate for the current mood. “I told her not to tell you. And I think she did a good job! And it all led us here in the end, so now we can go take down that fakey King!” 

Link dragged his gaze back to Navi, nodded slowly, and took his other sword out of its sheath. He dropped it on the stone, sheathed the Master Sword, and fell still. When he finally looked back at Zelda, his shoulders straightened, his gaze steeled, and his chin lifted a little higher. In one breath, he was once again the stoic Captain she had become used to. The soldier he needed to be to lead his men, and the soldier Hyrule needed. And now she could see all too clearly the wall he put up; the wall she’d only been invited behind a handful of times. 

“You two have not won any sort of lottery with those triangles on your hands,” the Deku Tree said suddenly. “You are fated to struggle and fight, and you are fated to obligation. Those threads cannot be broken. The silver lining is that you have each other. Your recent past lives had a similar struggle in discovering their identity and purpose. It took them over a century, in the end.”

He chuckled. “What matters is that they overcame, just as you must do now. The methods of the Goddess may not suit you, but it matters not. Even if you were to do it only for yourself, Link-” the tree paused, and Link turned to face him, “I believe your upcoming decisions would be the same.” 

_ Is that what he was thinking of? _ Zelda wondered, looking at the back of Link’s head now as he stared up at the tree.

“I’m not doing it for myself,” he said simply, after a thoughtful pause. “That’s the point, isn’t it?” 

He turned to leave, and Zelda exchanged a concerned look with Navi. Only a few steps away, Link came to a stop again, and looked back at the Deku Tree.

“Thank you,” he said, and though it was quiet, the Deku Tree’s branches shifted in acknowledgment.

“I hope to see you again sooner than later, to return the sword to rest,” he said. “You heard it speak to you, did you not?” 

Link waited a moment before nodding, just once.

“It will tell you when it’s no longer needed,” the Deku Tree affirmed, and then his brows furrowed slightly and his attention turned to Zelda. “Also, Princess… please visit me again. I hope to see you in better spirits, next you come. No matter when, your smile has always been a great source of happiness.” 

“Thank you,” Zelda replied, trying not to choke on her own voice. “I will.” 

Navi flittered alongside them as they left the Korok Forest and stepped back into the Lost Woods. Link, with his unnerving sense of direction, walked them back exactly the way they’d come in. Zelda stayed close behind him, but he was silent the whole way; even Navi, for once, seemed at a loss for words. It was horribly awkward, and the only good thing about it was that it helped to detract from the eeriness of the fog and gnarled trees surrounding them.

Before they reached the edge of the woods, under the stone archway, Link stopped and Zelda nearly ran into him. He turned to face her, his expression unreadable.

“Your scarf,” he said. She had completely forgotten, and so she quickly lifted it back up over her mouth and nose. Navi had since retreated back into the folds underneath, and whether she’d fallen asleep or simply fallen quiet for lack of things to say, Zelda didn’t know. She was supposed to be Link’s fairy;  _ why is she still with me? _

He turned to leave, but Zelda felt weighed down, her feet stuck.

“Link,” she said, and he stopped mid-step. She had a million things she wanted to say; she wanted to ask him  _ what am I to you, _ or to tell him she cared about him, or say he meant the world to her. She wanted to tell him it would be okay, and everything would turn out fine, and that she trusted him. But she had no way of putting all of those muddled feelings into words, not now. “Are you alright?” 

“I will be,” he replied after a moment, and then continued on his way. Zelda followed behind, and when they came out of the woods and back out through the towering cliffs, clouds and spitting rain greeted them. The soldiers, some sitting on roots and others on rocks, quickly got to their feet as they saw Link approaching. One of them must have spotted the bright blue hilt of the Master Sword peeking out from under his cape, because whispers spread through their ranks, and then, suddenly, a whistle - and then clapping - and then cheering. 

Link came to an abrupt stop, and so did Zelda. She was somewhat shocked to see that the squad had erupted into applause, whoops, and cheers, but it warmed her heart immensely; she just hoped it had the same effect on Link.  _ This _ is what they needed - they needed a way to fight back. They needed a hero. A real one.

“As you were,” Link called out, and though it was the usual loud tone he used to address them with, there was a hint of gratefulness in his voice. The cheering dissipated as he walked through them, and a few of the men slapped his shoulder and back as he passed, giving him their congratulations. 

Zelda took the opportunity to reconvene with Brus, Avi, and Porley, all of whom greeted her excitedly - but also began to bombard her.

“What’s it like in there?”

“What happened?” 

“Did you fight ghosts?” 

“We’re moving out!” Link called, interrupting the chatter and inadvertently rescuing Zelda from the questions. 

“Captain,” one of the older soldiers interrupted suddenly - something they very rarely did - “you’re not giving the King the sword, are you?” 

The sudden silence that fell was deafening. Everyone was holding their breath while Link deliberated his answer.

“I have no intention of giving the King the Master Sword,” Link said decisively, “and I suspect he knows that. Or he will soon, seeing as Ludfo has taken leave of us.” 

There was some confused chatter then as everyone looked around to try and find Ludfo. He had vanished; Zelda realised he must have left during the ruckus of everyone cheering. She realised suddenly she’d never heard what Ludfo had talked to him about the night before…  _ it couldn’t have been good.  _

“If we’re lucky, the King will acknowledge the truth. And if he doesn’t…” Link paused, his gaze, however briefly, landing on Zelda at the back of the crowd. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

He led the way back downhill towards the Woodland Stable. With threat of Ludfo’s treachery, the soldiers agreed to not stop to eat; they had to get back to the castle as soon as possible, even though their stomachs rumbled and evening was near. Everyone was strangely excited, and the chatter, though quiet, didn’t stop. Zelda, after answering most of Avi and Porley’s questions, found her way back up to the front of the team as they got closer and closer to the castle. 

With it sitting ahead of them and the moon slowly rising on the horizon, Link came to a sudden stop, and it only took a second for Zelda to realise why. 

The Helmhead Bridge was full of soldiers, and just past it, sitting comfortably on horseback in full armor, was the King. Ludfo sat beside him, looking smug as ever. They had created a chokehold. 

“Sheik,” Link said suddenly, “Go to Kakariko and tell the elders everything.”

“What?” Zelda asked, looking sideways at him in surprise. “No.”

“Sheik,” Link repeated, his voice firmer now, “that’s an order.”

The whole squad was listening, but Zelda wasn’t having it.

“ _ No, _ ” she said back, just as firmly. Link looked back at her in disbelief, but there was something else in his eyes that she couldn’t quite read; something somewhere between the lines of fear and impatience. She knew he wanted to send her away and keep her safe, but she was in it til the end, now. There was no turning back. His lips pursed, and he turned briskly back to face the soldiers.

“Any of the rest of you feel like disobeying orders today?” he asked, his voice rough. The soldiers quickly responded with a “ _ No, captain! _ ”

“And if the King orders you to capture and kill me?”

Stunned silence. 

“No, Captain,” came a familiar voice finally - it was Brus at the very back. Zelda’s heart soared. The other soldiers quickly repeated the same, and Link lifted his chin a little higher.

“If this goes south, there’s no glory in dying,” Link said. “Surrender. Tell them I forced you, whatever you have to. But before it comes to that-”

He paused, pulling out the Master Sword from its sheath. It caught the light of the full moon as he held it high and pointed at the castle, and the royal guard across the bridge suddenly looked slightly more uneasy.

“We will fight!”

The soldiers yelled, swords and shields drawn, as they began running down the embankment to the bridge. The King’s own forces held steady; they had the advantage of holding the choke; and all at once, their forces clashed.

Zelda held back somewhat with Avi, keeping a close eye on the King, her bow at the ready. If she was to kill anyone today, she didn’t want it to be someone innocent, and as far as she was concerned, he was the only one that didn’t fit that description. The only criticism she had for the rest was that they were spineless. The King, however, seemed quite adept at staying in the back lines alongside Ludfo; she rarely saw him lift his sword as other soldiers around him came to his defense. And before long, Zelda was certain they were winning - many of the King’s soldiers had been dealt with, but the King continued to retreat, and as he did so, Zelda could see reinforcements coming down the long winding path along the river.

“Captain!” 

Link was in the midst of everything, but still he heard her voice and looked dismayed as he followed her gaze down the river. She knew he could tell also that it was too late for them to retreat. Her mind raced; what would happen? Would they take them prisoner? Kill them? So far none of the men had been killed, only injured and left behind - but if things were to escalate - she couldn’t risk it. 

With shaky conviction and low expectations, Zelda abandoned her bow and arrows and crept into the fray. In the moonlit shadows it was easy enough to move without being spotted, and she ducked under swords and between men with ease as more of the kingdom’s soldiers joined the fight. Even if they were to be overrun, if she could at least get to the King… she could turn the tide.

She made her way into their backlines until it was just the King and Ludfo ahead of her, and crouched behind in the darkness, thinking of what to do.

“Navi,” she whispered, “can you get them off their horses?” 

“Easy,” Navi responded confidently, lifting herself up out of the folds, “but you’ll have to act quick.” 

Zelda nodded once at the little fairy; at first glance, she might not look like anything more than just another of the fireflies that dotted the riverbed below. Out of sight of the King and Ludfo, but well within sight of the horses, she began to dart in and out of the animals’ legs. The horses reared up in a sudden panic, and while Ludfo was thrown off in an instant, the King held firmer to his steed - but not for long. Both were eventually tossed off, and the horses galloped straight back the way they had come from, toward the castle, as Navi disappeared somewhere underneath the bridge. 

Despite the number of soldiers, Link was holding his own with unnerving confidence and skill. His cape swept this way and that as he pivoted, jumped, and ducked around the soldiers, who were completely unequipped to deal with him as he began to systematically debilitate them. Zelda crept towards the King now, her blade drawn. This was it- this had to be it-

“ _ Hah!”  _

Until it wasn’t.

The cold of a blade was suddenly pressed against her neck, and she froze. In fact, at the strange and sudden declaration from Ludfo, everyone fell still. The King, who was still recovering from being thrown off his horse; Link, who was half-turned towards her and stopped mid-swing; and the soldiers that had been dealing with him, now at a loss as the battle seemed to be at a pause. Zelda’s stomach sank.  _ No - no, this can’t be-  _

The King glanced between Zelda and Link, looking somewhat confused, and then finally faced Link, who had yet to move.

“Well?”

Zelda swallowed. She dropped her rapier, and Link, who was staring at her in a quiet panic, dropped the Master Sword. It hit the bridge with a resolute  _ clang _ , and all of the soldiers then moved at once.

“Stop, don’t!” 

Zelda was careful not to step too much forward, as Ludfo’s dagger was still pressed hard against her neck. Link was quickly accosted by the soldiers, and despite surrendering willingly, they beat him up, slashed at him with their swords and slammed their shields into him until he was down on the bridge, limp. 

“ _ Please- _ ”

Her cries suddenly had the King looking at her, but Zelda hardly noticed. One of the soldiers had picked up the Master Sword. Others were keeping Link’s wrists held down with their metal boots. He was bleeding, his eyes were barely open, his chest was barely lifting, and they started to swing the sword down.

“ _ Link!” _

She reached her hand out and the sword stopped midair, just an inch or two from Link’s neck. It glowed a bright blinding blue, and the soldier that had been holding it took a sudden step backwards before dropping it in shock. Link’s head fell sideways to see Zelda, and she could just catch his eyes widening. Her hand was glowing with the triforce triangle lit, and in the warm yellow light, she could now make out the King’s shocked expression twisting into one of sick amusement.

“You see?” he asked, stepping toward her and pulling her scarf from her head and neck. He began to undo the ties from her hair, and Zelda glared daggers back at him as Ludfo kept the dagger held steady. The men had been defeated and surrendered. Only Link had lasted in the fight, and now he was hurt beyond anything she’d ever seen. “You see how your destiny is  _ inferior _ to mine, hm?” 

He pulled her hair out so it framed her face and then studied her, the light in his eyes fading as Zelda’s shoulders dropped and the triforce dimmed once again. 

“You and him are nothing but tools for me to use to achieve my fate,” he continued, and then his voice rose into a shout, though he didn’t move a muscle. “Imprison these men, and throw that treacherous captain into Ganondorf’s cell. Bring  _ Zelda _ along with me.” 

So that was it. Everything for nothing.

Her wrists were bound. Link was lifted up and taken away to the dungeon entrance along with the other soldiers, but Zelda was thrown atop the King’s horse, and watched the moon disappear behind the clouds as she was taken away. The last thing she saw was the light of Navi flitting up from under the bridge, all alone. 


	11. Imprisoned by Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suddenly: this  
> thanks again @eggbowl on tumblr for beta reading <3

Link woke with his ears ringing, his feet dragging along a cold floor, his wrists held tight behind him, and his head aching. No; his whole body was aching, but his heart ached most of all. The guards clearly didn’t know he was awake, so he bit his tongue, watching as the wet and dirty stone floor of the castle dungeons passed beneath him. When they came to a stop, keys jingled, a barred metal door swung open, and he was thrown unceremoniously forward. He grimaced, realised his wrists were free, and went to get up, to try to get out before they could stop him, but he couldn’t move. His body screamed at him now, and he saw a drop of blood trail to the end of his nose. He could barely breathe. The world spun, and the cell door swung shut behind him.

“King Link says to think of it as your last meal,” one of the guards said. “Execution is a week away.”

The guards left, their footsteps fading as they left back down the hall. Link’s eyes widened. The King hadn’t been serious when he’d said ‘throw him into Ganondorf’s cell’, had he? He tried to rationalize with himself; it had to have been a bluff, because if it wasn’t, he was dead. 

Slow, deliberate steps approached him, and then stopped. Even the idea of trying to get up made Link’s chest scream in pain, but still he managed to prop himself up on his elbow. He coughed, and blood hit the stone below him. His body shook. A hand reached down, grasped the collar of his shirt, and lifted him up. 

Weakly, he grasped at the hulking wrist of the man who had lifted him effortlessly up into the air. His feet searched for the ground, but his toes could only just barely graze it. When he finally met Ganon’s endlessly golden gaze, he was stunned still. The man had to have been six feet tall- no, more- 6 and a half? Rich burgundy hair fell around him like a lion’s mane, braided in some sections to reveal one ear decorated with blood-crusted golden jewelry. His eyes, gleaming and aureate, looked at Link with a reserved curiosity that was particularly unsettling. 

“So it was you,” he said, in a deep and sombre voice. “This is disappointing.” 

Link tried to say something, but his throat was empty and dry. He was about to curse the goddesses for putting him through this embarrassment, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sensation of Ganon’s free hand poking around in his hair. He winced; there was a wound somewhere there that was searing. He managed to peek one eye open, only to see Ganon looking intently at his head.

“To think this is how they treat their heroes,” Ganon said pensively, slowly dragging his eyes back to Link’s. “Assist me in dethroning your false king, and I will heal you.” 

Link choked on his own breath and swallowed hard, the iron-heavy taste of blood dripping down his throat. 

“So-” he breathed, “you can reign?” 

He barely sounded like himself. Ganon’s head tilted sideways as he considered what Link had said. 

“Yes,” he answered carefully, “but not here.” 

Link’s head was screaming at him. He could barely comprehend what was happening, nevermind the idea that Ganon - this man, the reincarnated evil that was supposedly his responsibility to kill - was offering to save his life. All of this was backwards, but then again, Link figured…  _ it’s been that way since the start. _ He thought of the sword, and of Zelda, and his chest tightened. Fate be damned. He couldn’t win here, and he couldn’t die; she was all that mattered. 

“I only- want her-” was all he managed to get out before a cough overtook him. His arms fell limp to his side, and his head slumped forward. His eyes fell shut. He was running out of strength.

“Zelda,” Ganon said, now the only thing that kept Link just above the surface of consciousness, “will not be harmed.” 

Link’s fingers twitched. All he had the energy to do was open his eyes and lift his chin just enough so he could look into Ganon’s stare, check for even the tiniest semblance of genuinity, and speak with resolve: “Then heal me.” 

The following hours were blurry. Laid down on something solid, Link clutched to consciousness like it was life itself. Doubts plagued him on whether or not Ganon would be true to his word, but Link had little other choice than to trust him. And, strangely enough… based on the gentleness with which his wounds were treated… he felt safe. There was a strange scent about the jail cell, and an even stranger taste in his mouth; perhaps it was just stale water, or some sort of tonic; but before long, Link felt safe in allowing himself to slip asleep.

The first time he woke up, he took a breath, and was relieved to feel his lungs expand without screaming pain. He opened his eyes. Then he lifted a hand to rub all of the crusty sleep away from them. _Was I crying_? His head dipped to the side, and he tried to take inventory of the cell for the first time. First, he knew he was suspended; the wooden slab he was laid on was clearly the closest thing to a bed in the small cage in which they were confined. Across from him, Ganon sat, arms folded, against the bars of the cell. His eyes flicked open and squared with Link’s. For a second, they stared at each other.

“Rest,” Ganon said simply, and then shut his eyes again. Link, already feeling exhausted just from this few moments of consciousness, obliged.

The second time he woke up, he managed to prop himself up on his elbows, and this time he truly felt awake. The wounds he had were still bruised and aching, but it was a numb pain now rather than sharp. Slowly, Link swung his legs over the edge of the wooden slab hanging from the wall, and was surprised to see Ganon’s hand suddenly appear in front of him, holding a small bowl of rice.

“Eat.” 

Begrudgingly, Link took the bowl from him and slowly ate small fingerfuls of rice. 

“For almost a week now, they’ve thought you were dead,” Ganon said, sitting back against the wall and folding his arms. “They only just began to give me food. They seriously thought I was going to kill you and eat you. I can see killing you, but eating you…” He trailed off, letting out a huff in disbelief. 

“Glad to know where you draw the line,” Link said quietly, and after a moment, Ganon laughed. Link frowned, and lifted his head to look pointedly at him. “Why are you doing this?” 

“It’s a long story,” Ganon said, but Link only stared at him evenly, determined to hear it. “I will try to keep it concise, should you want to hear it.” 

Link nodded in reply, slowly at first, and then decisively. 

“I understand the likelihood of your preconceptions,” Ganon began, his eyes falling shut as he spoke. “But I am the reincarnation of the holder of the triforce of power. Nothing more, and nothing less. I was raised by the Gerudo people to be a bringer of justice. They pledged their allegiance to the King of Hyrule instead of me only under threat of attack. It was then that I realised your King to be a false one, and that his claims to the triforce of courage were lies. So I am here not to demand power, but to take it away, and then return as the rightful king in Gerudo.”

He paused, and Link’s eyes widened. His mind was racing to try and piece it all together. If what Ganon said was true, then...

“But, the monsters-” 

Ganon took in a deep breath and then let out a heavy, tired sigh, his shoulders sagging down.

“Yes, I can raise and control an army of abominable creatures,” he said, as if it were an admittance. “I sent them to the shrines to try to stop the false king from retrieving the blessings of the Goddess, which were put there by  _ your  _ past life, however long ago.” 

From across the cell, he pointed a finger straight at Link, his eyes finally now flicking open.

“I never expected the chosen knight to be such a petty thief.” 

“I didn’t know it was me,” Link muttered. Ganon hummed thoughtfully.

“It must be difficult,” he said pensively. ”Not knowing.”

“...and you did?” Link asked with a frown, his brow furrowed.

“When I wasn’t training as a youth, I was studying,” Ganon said simply. “All of my readings on Ganon, Ganondorf, Calamity Ganon… my past lives… and the history of my people… taught me much. It taught me that the feeling in my chest, one of foreboding, responsibility, and nobility, was there for a reason. If it was not me, however, it was of no consequence, as it would not impact my choices either way. In the end, I accepted the crown, and the triforce of power revealed itself to me like I suspected it would.” 

Link was silent. He felt all at once a strange mixture of respect and guilt. This man, the one the entire country assumed was evil incarnate - and technically he was, though it didn’t feel like it now - had studied his own destiny to come to a conclusion about his identity. Meanwhile...

“I did nothing but run away from those feelings,” Link said, lowering the bowl of rice in his hands.

“What were you to do?” Ganon responded, tilting his head at him. “The King you served claimed it wrongly for himself. Your past lives, for all of their strife, at least knew who they were before the battle. That said, your soul is not tied to a bloodline like mine and the Princess’.” 

Link swallowed. If all of this information wasn’t intimidating enough… the reminder that Zelda was the rightful heir to the throne was a heavy one. 

“I suppose she isn’t Princess just yet,” Ganon continued, “but her bloodline is that of the true royalty in Hyrule Kingdom. I would be curious to look back in the history books within this castle’s library, and see where it became corrupted.” 

“Are you sure you and Zelda didn’t swap, somehow?” Link asked, only half-joking. “You sound like a scholar.”

Ganon chuckled a deep, rumbling laugh.

“That would be interesting. No, I merely desire to be well-educated. How else can I be expected to lead?”

Link nodded solemnly. A cloud passed in front of the moon, and darkness washed over the cell for just a moment before the bright light filtered in through the tiny cell window once more. Link rested his eyes for just a moment; he hadn’t even considered the time ever since being thrown in here. A week. Almost a week, since-  _ wait. _

“My father,” Link choked out suddenly, nearly dropping the rice. He looked in a panic at Ganon. “You faced off against my father when you attacked the castle. He’s the captain of the guard, did- is he-”

“Eagus?” Ganon asked, brutally calm despite Link’s urgency. “We fought. I injured him, but did not kill him. I stopped and allowed myself to be captured, because I thought perhaps he was the chosen knight. You’re his son?” 

Ganon looked at Link appraisingly then, one eyebrow raised. Link’s thoughts were in shambles - Ganon was only in this cell… he had only failed in his attempt to thwart the King… due to wanting to save his father’s life.

“I suppose then that I was close,” Ganon said, looking pleased with himself. “He’s a formidable knight.”

Link nodded, his throat dry. What would his dad have thought, when Ganon surrendered rather than kill him? Where was he now? Alive, somewhere, perhaps still in the infirmary.

Suddenly restless, Link stood and shakily crossed the cell to hand the rest of the rice back to Ganon, who looked at it for a moment, and then raised his gaze back to Link. It wasn’t much. It was nothing, really, in the grand scheme of things. But he had to do something.

“You’re not finished.” 

“If it’s all they gave you, then we should split it.” 

“You need your energy.” 

“So do you.” 

They stared at each other, both trying to find a weakness in the other’s eyes, and finally Ganon let out a frustrated breath through his nostrils. 

“Fine,” he said, resignedly taking the bowl back from Link. “If you get hungry later, don’t complain to me.” 

“ _ Link!?”  _

A tiny twinkling voice caught both Link and Ganon unawares. They each turned instantly to look at the window, and there sitting in between the bars was Navi, illuminated against the darkness.

“A fairy,” Ganon realised aloud, and Link watched in shock as she flew into the cell and right up to his face. He took a hesitant step back, trying to focus his eyes on her. 

“How are you  _ alive? _ ” Navi asked, sitting right at the end of his nose. “They told Zelda you were dead!”

His stomach twisted into knots. Why hadn’t he realised that already? Of course they had told her he was dead; everyone thought he was dead, and the King probably took sick pleasure in relaying that to her. It felt as if his heart was breaking. Beyond her, the whole kingdom was probably led to believe that the King of Hyrule was really the holder of the triforce of courage, since they had stolen the Master Sword. But if Navi was here, then...

“You- you know where she is?” he realised, looking hopefully back at Navi.

“Obviously,” Navi retorted. “She’s locked up in a suite by the King”

“Thank Hylia,” Link sighed, allowing himself now to feel just a tiny bit of hope. “Navi, tell her I’m alive, and that Ganon is going to help us take down the King.”

Navi turned in shock to look at Ganon, and then back at Link. 

“ _ He’s _ helping? Are you sure you’ve got this right?” 

“Yes.” Link replied confidently, standing a little straighter. “And Navi, can you get us out of here?”

“No, but I know who can,” Navi said cryptically, flying back to the window. “I’ll get Zelda the message ASAP!” 

She was gone in a flash, leaving Link and Ganon alone in silence in the cell. 

“That’s a strong ally to have,” Ganon observed quietly, still looking at the window. “Then who is it that will be releasing us?” 

Link smiled a little bit to himself, thinking of bright green eyes. 

“I have a hunch.” 


	12. Come As You Are

The room beside the King’s had been modified, Zelda was sure. It was attached to the master suite, but by a door that only locked on one side. The décor was gaudy beyond belief, though not entirely untraditional. Still, the gold trim, burgundy, and royal blue upholsteries were a far cry from the subtle beauty of Kakariko village.

_ Complaining about the furniture will not pass time any faster. _

_ I know. _

_ You should do something. You need to get up.  _

_ I know, I know. _

_ You need to try and get out. You need to escape. _

_ … _

_ You need to save Hyrule. _

Zelda’s arm slid off of her eyes, and all she could see was red velvet suspended above her atop the four poster bed. The room was silent, dusty, and uncomfortable. She knew it had not been made that way on purpose. It was simply a lack of care; an assumption that some girl from Kakariko would likely lose her mind at all of the royalties that came with living in a castle. In the bathroom sat bottles upon bottles of perfume to choose from; bookshelves towered floor to ceiling and filled with beautiful tomes, but there was no ladder with which to reach them; and the windows were paned endlessly with views of a world she was not allowed in anymore. 

The King assured her she would see his way before long. After all, Link was dead, and… he was dead, and so...

Her thoughts usually trailed off at that point, and then the tears would come, and her body wracked with sobs she didn’t know could hurt so much. Her heart, battered and broken, felt like shards of glass against her chest, as if it were trying to burst out. It wasn’t like she needed it, anyway. The one… the only one she had ever felt like she loved, and the only one who she thought perhaps loved her back… was gone. Despite his demise, she still found herself plagued with thoughts of ‘ _ but did he? _ ’

She thought of the way he had leaned close to her in the tent at the woodland stable; thought of the sight of his eyes on hers, unblinking; thought of how he had called her beautiful on the beach in Lurelin under the stars. She hardly had any energy but to cling to those memories. There was comfort in holding tight to ideas of what might have been, even if all hope was lost now. She imagined him telling her to stay strong. Telling her he was sorry. Telling her that all along… that all along, maybe he-

The sound of a door unlocking and swinging open prompted her to look up. It was the King, sauntering in as he usually did around this time of day - just before bed - to see if she had changed her mind yet about joining him. At first she felt sick to her stomach each time, but now she was numb to it. 

“No thank you,” she said instantly, choking back her tears so that hopefully, he wouldn’t notice she’d been crying. He paused.

“Really now Zelda, I haven’t even said a word.” 

“Keep it up, and I may like you more for it.” 

She looked back at the fabric above her. She imagined his face scrunching up in displeasure as it usually did, but she had grown exhausted of seeing it over and over. 

“Ganondorf’s execution is tomorrow,” the King continued, after a long pause. He paced through the room, his shadow from the firelight crossing over her as he passed the bed. “I was hoping you would come and see it, and see your people. I believe they’re beginning to grow impatient to meet their Queen.”

“Perhaps they’ll start questioning whether I even exist,” Zelda mused, and a moment later the King slammed his hand down on her nightstand, knocking a book down onto the floor.

“I should have kept that bastard hero alive,” the King hissed, “and then I might have been able to use his neck as a bargaining chip! What will it take for you to do as I say?!”

She didn’t move a muscle. She saw him turn on his heel, sweeping back across the room to the exit.

“I’ve tried to be kind to you,” he said, “but beginning tomorrow, my measures will become much more extreme, and you will have only yourself to blame.” 

“Really? Are you going to chain me and drag me through the halls? Hold a knife to my back while I stand beside you at the execution?” she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

“Time has run out for you to behave,” he snapped. “If you will not take direction, then it will be forced upon you, as it has been on me.” 

Zelda sat up then, looking at him curiously. His face was distorted, angry and lost all at once; and then he turned and left back through the door without saying a thing. It slammed shut behind him, locked once more, and silence fell in the room.  _ What did he mean by that? _ She wanted to ask Navi, but the fairy had yet to return; she had gone down to the dungeons to see Ganon, to see what they were dealing with… because Zelda was sure the execution tomorrow would not be as easy as the King assumed.

“Surely she’ll be back soon,” Zelda said aloud to herself, ashamed at how weak she sounded, and how weak she felt. She wanted Navi to return, but they had both been hesitant about her visiting the dungeons. According to rumors whispered through the halls, Link’s body had been left there in the cell all this time. 

A quiet tapping on the windowpane told her Navi was back, and instantly Zelda flung herself out of the bed, hitched up the skirt of her white nightgown, and ran to the window. With it open, Navi flew straight in, even more excitable than usual.

“He’s ALIVE!” she said instantly, and Zelda stopped. 

“He,” she said carefully, “Link?” 

“Link!” Navi affirmed. “Ganon never killed him, he healed him up! He’s going to help us take down the King!” 

Zelda’s mouth dropped open. She could hardly handle both things at once. Her head spun, likely exacerbated by the way she had wantonly jumped out of bed, and now the room was spinning. Navi continued trying to speak to her.

“Zelda? Zelda? Did you hear me? Link’s alive! He told me to tell you!”

“I cried so much when I thought he was dead,” Zelda said, lifting her hands to try to stem the tears that had already begun. “Why do I have to cry even more knowing he’s alive?” 

Navi drooped midair a bit as Zelda fought to regain composure. Her mind was racing; this changed everything. It was hard to come to terms with the idea of Ganon helping them, but admittedly that wasn’t what she was focused on at the moment. If Link was alive, she still had something to fight for. If he was alive, then there was still a chance of success. Her duty, to seal away the endless evil that was Ganon, or Ganondorf, or Calamity Ganon - her duty be  _ damned _ \- without Link, it didn’t matter anyway. 

“One other thing,” Navi said quietly, as Zelda ran to the wardrobe. She threw open the doors and began searching desperately through the clothes. “They need to, uh, get out of the cell, but I can’t exactly- uh- what are you doing?” 

“What does it look like?” Zelda asked, skipping slightly off to the side on one foot as she awkwardly dragged the long gown up and off her head. “I’m getting dressed.” 

“The sheikah outfit?” Navi asked, sounding doubtful even as Zelda now began to pull the tights up over her legs and strap on the various pieces. “Doesn’t everyone know who you are now?” 

“I need to get down there without being seen, and I need to be mobile,” Zelda explained, lifting her hair into a ponytail and then tucking it underneath her scarf as she tied it tightly around her neck and shoulders. “This is my best option.” 

“We’re going  _ now? _ ” 

“Yes,” Zelda said decisively, standing straight and looking steadily at Navi. “There’s no time to waste.” 

She turned and went to the window, ignoring the way her stomach growled now that she was up and moving around. As she lifted herself on top of the stone sill, Navi let out a squeak of disbelief. 

“Y-y-you’re not seriously going out that way,” she stammered. “Did you forget we’re at the  _ top? _ ” 

“You’re the one with wings,” Zelda countered. “Help me out, if you’re so concerned.” 

Cool nighttime air greeted her as she found her way onto the outside of the window sill. The moon was waning away, but still big and bright enough to allow Zelda to see foot and hand-holds in the stone wall. Carefully, and with Navi’s guidance, she found her way around the outside of the room she had been trapped in and then down, one step and reach at a time. It was slow going, and by the time she finally reached a familiar balcony, she was positive her hands and fingers were blistered. She didn’t dare take off her gloves to check. 

“It’s the ballroom,” Navi observed quietly, flitting to and fro as she looked into the windows. Zelda blinked; she hadn’t recognized it with all the lights off, but it was, sure enough, the ballroom in which the great dance and feast had been in just over a week ago.  _ Everything was so different then. _

“The sword,” Zelda realised suddenly, looking to Navi in surprise. “Do you think it’s still at the throne? Should I bring it?” 

“I doubt he leaves it there unguarded,” Navi said with a frown. “If we rescue Link and Ganon, then we’ll have more help to get it back.”

“But it’s easier to steal something if it’s just me,” Zelda protested, and Navi tilted sideways, looking skeptical.

“How often do you do this, exactly?” 

“I want to get it for him. I feel like it’ll help us.” 

Tiredly, Navi followed along as Zelda went in the opposite direction from the dungeons. Now that she wasn’t creeping along the outside walls, it was much easier to move around, and miraculously, not many soldiers were out and about. Those that were on watch seemed tired, and in the sheikah outfit, Zelda moved through the shadows almost invisible, her footsteps silent. The throne room, while slightly higher up, was massive and full of windows… and sure enough, as Navi had said, it was not without supervision.

There were no doors, but simply a massive archway leading in. Unlike the rest of the castle, this room remained lit by torchlight, so there’d be no sneaking in unseen. From outside, Zelda and Navi peered in the window together. She could see it instantly: the Master Sword sat leaning against the throne as if it were a mere prop. 

“There is no way,” Navi said sternly, “ _ nooooo _ way you are going to get in, pick that up,  _ and _ get out without being seen!” 

“Ye of little faith,” Zelda teased her, smiling. “We just need a distraction.” 

“Like what? You don’t even have any weapons, what would you expect to...” Navi trailed off, perhaps finally noticing the look in Zelda’s eyes. “Don’t even think about it. I’m not about to lower myself to the likes of that!” 

All in all, it didn’t take much convincing. By the time the guards had slowly wandered out of the throne room to investigate the ghost haunting the stairs, Zelda had crept in behind them, picked up the sword, and fastened it carefully with leather straps to her back. She walked out of the throne room casually, folded her arms, and took some time to savor the sight of Navi under a pillow case and floating side to side as several guards looked on, frozen in place.

“Youuuuuu willllllll regreeeeeeeeet thisssssss,” Navi wailed, and beneath the scarf, Zelda had to bite back an amused smile. “Youuuu willlllllll- youuu- there will be payyyyyyyyyyyybaaaaaaack!” 

Once Zelda was back hiding in the shadows, Navi flew up into the sky and then vanished - namely by flying very quickly behind another tower, and out of sight. The fairy reconvened with Zelda as she made her way back down the winding stairs of the castle, through pitch black halls and further down, down, down, behind guards, in front of guards, and above guards, all of whom seemed like they made particularly terrible night watchmen. 

“What is with these guys?” Navi asked, as the dungeons came closer and closer. “They’re a joke!”

“Maybe the best are at the dungeons,” Zelda replied, feeling distinctly like their luck was about to run out. Sure enough, at the end of the hall where the stairs led down into the pits of the castle dungeons, two men stood guarding. They were alert, stood straighter than any of the other guards around, and one of them occasionally paced back and forth. Even as Zelda watched, she couldn’t see a way through where she wouldn’t be spotted… and being spotted by just one of them would ruin it all. At one point, she threw a rock to see if the distraction ploy would work, but only one of the men investigated, and then instantly went back. 

“We can’t sit here for hours, or it’s going to be morning,” Navi urged her, having settled into the folds of her scarf once more. “Zelda, you have to get past them somehow!” 

“I don’t even have a weapon,” Zelda protested. 

“You  _ do, _ ” Navi argued. “You can fight!” 

The Master Sword. Carefully, Zelda pulled it out from the makeshift sheath she had created on her back, and held it in front of her. It wasn’t glowing. It looked, if it was possible, quite sad. She held it close, shut her eyes, and focused.

“Your master is alive,” she told it, as if it could hear her. “I need your help to rescue him. Please-”

Before she could even finish, the blade lit in a light so bright it illuminated the entire hallway. Zelda could hear the guards suddenly beginning to move, and her eyes flew open to see that not only was the sword glowing, but her hand as well, lit by the triforce. There was no escaping this now. She had to fight. 

She stepped out into the hallway so that the guards could see her, lifted the sword, and waited. The guards exchanged looks, drew their weapons - one sword and shield, one spear - and then ran at her. She ducked first, finding herself underneath and on the other side of them quite quickly. If she was going to make a lot of noise, better that it was towards the dungeon instead of away from it. 

She didn’t want to kill them; if she could find a way to knock them out or tie them up, that would do the trick. The swordsman moved on her first, his blade swinging up from below, and Zelda stepped to the left at the same time, lifting her own sword now to block his blade. As she did, the spear shot out from the other guard, and she only just tilted her head in time so that the spear tip grazed her cheek, slicing a clean cut along it. As he pulled the spear back, her scarf came with it, untying from around her neck and freeing her long ponytail. The scarf was now stuck on the end of the spear, and the guard paused. Once more, he and the other guard exchanged glances, and then began to move on her again, apparently having no qualms regarding her identity.

The spear came first this time, and Zelda jumped to step on the tip of the spear, knocking it into the floor and breaking it from the wooden handle. She swung the sword up fluidly, and the guard moved back so far in desperation to avoid it that he fell completely back. Standing above him, Zelda stabbed the sword down through the plates of his armor and into the stone floor, pinning him in place. 

“Just a moment,” she told him, and as the swordsman behind her began to attack, she reached down to grab her scarf and dipped carefully out of the way of the oncoming attack. Finding herself behind him, she roped the scarf around his head, tying it tight over his mouth, and then stole a leather strap from her pouch to pin his wrists even as he tried to turn to attack her. The sound of his sword hitting the ground was loud, nevermind his own  _ oof _ as she spun him against the wall. His head must have hit it, because he went limp a moment later, and hit the ground unmoving.

She turned to look at the other guard, still pinned in place by the Master Sword. He tried with little success to remove it, and just as he began to yell, Zelda bent down to gag him with one of her wrist straps. She searched the pouches on his hip and, after just a moment, found a ring of keys. 

“I’ll be right back,” she said to the sword, and then headed down the small staircase into the dungeon. Here it was quiet, but those imprisoned were awake, likely due to all of the sound she’d just made. The first few cells were empty, but as she continued down, she began to see familiar faces. It was the men from their squad. 

“Sheik!” 

It was Avi. Zelda looked up instantly and jogged towards a cell not far away, where him, Porley, and Brus were chained up. 

“I’m glad to see you three,” she greeted them, and Avi, eyes wide, shook his head.

“No, we’re glad to see  _ you!  _ I guess… it’s Zelda, innit?” 

“That’s right,” she replied with a small smile. “Do you know where Link’s cell is? I can let you free and-” 

“Big one at the end of the hall,” Brus interjected, jerking his head in gesture. “Captain comes first.” 

“R-right,” Zelda replied, and she nodded at the three of them gratefully before heading down between the cells. The corridor branched to the left, and there at the far end was a large cell. Standing at the front of it, with his hands clasped tight to the bars, was Link. He looked a little more gaunt than usual, and his cape was gone, but it was  _ him. _ Her heart skipped a beat. 

She didn’t waste any time in unlocking the cell, though it took a moment to find the right key. She stepped back to allow the door to swing open, and Link was there in an instant, taking hold of her arm and pulling her close to him in a sudden embrace. His arms wrapped around her tighter than she’d ever been held, and though Zelda tried to allow herself to sink into the sensation, she was trembling. Shakily, she reached around him, clutching to fistfuls of his knight uniform.

“I thought- that you-” 

Link interrupted her by dipping his head down, his breath warm in the crook of her neck. She wanted to say so much, the least of which was sorry; she couldn’t help feeling like this was all her fault. If he had died, she wasn’t sure how she could have lived with herself knowing that it was due to  _ Ludfo _ getting the better of her. She tried to put it out of her mind. It didn’t matter; they were here now, and safe.  _ Mostly. _

When they pulled away, Link smiled at her, but it faded somewhat as he lifted a hand to gently brush some of the blood from her cheek. 

“I thought I heard fighting,” he said, looking at her cut. “You’re not injured?”

“I’m fine,” Zelda said, shaking her head. Link looked like he still had something to say, but he only swallowed, colour flushing his cheeks. She tilted her head at him, smiling weakly. “What is it?” 

“You- I- your ponytail is cute,” he stammered, and as much as Zelda enjoyed seeing a rare moment when Link was flustered, it only served to make the heat on her cheeks spread just as quickly. She looked to Ganon, hoping to distract herself; he had been standing in the shadows of the cell, and now took a step forward, revealing himself to her. His eyes, bright hazel and golden, stared at her with an intensity not unlike Link’s. But if Link’s gaze was sharp and piercing, Ganon’s was just... heavy. She had seen those eyes bore into her twice already, and just as she thought of it, he seemed to recognize her.

“You… you have been that Sheikah all along,” he realised, his eyes wide. “The avalanche. You nearly killed me with that.” 

“I think after everything, we could consider ourselves square,” Zelda said cautiously, resting her hands on her hips. But then her attitude faltered. “No, I- I believe I  _ do _ owe you, for what you’ve done for Link.” 

It was like magic, really, to see how he had healed up. Last she saw him, he’d been dripping blood and clinging to consciousness. 

“How did you do it?” 

“They took my weapon from me, but did not bother searching further before throwing me in here,” Ganon said, frowning. “I do not think they expected me to have anything else on my person. I had enough salve left over to assist with Link’s wounds. It’s made by a local apothecary in Gerudo town. Flesh of the molduga has fast-healing properties.” 

“That’s incredible!” Zelda exclaimed, not bothering to hold back on her enthusiasm. “Please tell me about it when this is all over with?”

Ganon looked taken aback, but only for a moment. He reached a hand out towards her, and Zelda reached forward with both of hers with which to take it. 

“I think we’ll get along nicely, Princess.”

“Just call me Zelda,” she corrected him, and Link, from beside them, stifled a laugh. They both turned to look at him, and instantly he stopped.

“I had a feeling you’d hit it off,” he admitted, “but this… this still all feels… backwards.”

“What’s backwards is your false king,” Ganon corrected him, dropping his hand from Zelda’s. “Now that we are united, there is work to be done. Can your men still fight?” 

Morning light was just breaking by the time they freed the rest of the squad and headed upstairs. The guard with the Master Sword stuck into him was still laying in the hall. He had just managed to undo his plate armor when Link, standing above him, pulled the sword out from the stone floor effortlessly. The guard took one look at him, Ganon, and Zelda, nevermind the twenty or so soldiers now standing behind them - and then scrambled to his feet, breaking into a run down the hall.

“The King will know we’re coming for him,” Zelda noted.

“Good,” Ganon said, cracking his knuckles. Link flipped the sword and then held it tight, the blade shimmering now that it was back in his hands.

“Let’s go.” 


	13. Resurgam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the late update ♥

Soldiers greeted them every which way within the castle’s winding halls as they made their way to the throne room, but none of them lasted long. Between Link and Ganon, no one seemed to stand a chance; if Link was caught off-guard, Ganon was there, and vice-versa. They made a good team, so much so that the squad seemed to simply trail behind them, picking up swords as they went. Despite spending a week in a jail cell, Link seemed invigorated, but his movements were calculated. Him and Ganon both moved in a way that seemed to be expending the least amount of energy possible, all while quickly and efficiently heading up towards the throne room. And Zelda understood. 

She was exhausted, bitter, and angry. They had one thing left to do before they could be free from this tyranny; there was no use beating around the bush, no use for any extra words or movements. They were too close to lose it all. 

Streaks of sun washed into the throne room through stained glass, casting it in vibrant shades of burgundy and cobalt. They came through the open doors without hesitation and then came to a stop. Zelda’s ears were ringing as they fell still for the first time.

The King looked surprised, but masked it as well as he could. His fingers clutched at the ends of the armrests on the throne. His eyes widened, and then narrowed. Ludfo stood not far away, shaking in his boots; and beside him, Eagus took a faltering step forward.

“Link,” he said, sounding breathless. He looked hurriedly back at the King, who had yet to take his steely glare off of Zelda. “You told me he-”

“I thought him dead,” the King interrupted him, his expression twisting into an ugly frown. “I was sure Ganondorf would have killed him in the cell below.” 

“You said he was killed trying to retrieve the  _ sword, _ ” Eagus argued, “and all this time, my son was… You tried to have him killed?” 

“Enough!” the King spat, getting swiftly to his feet and rounding on Eagus. “Your son is a traitor to the throne! See him here, coming to usurp me at evil’s right hand side?” 

Eagus looked wordlessly back at Link, seemingly caught unawares by the King’s good point. Zelda took a step forward, ready to explain their case, but a familiar face stopped her in her tracks. From beside Eagus, Torin took a step forward, mirroring his friend’s confused and pained expression.

“Zelda,” he hissed, his voice cutting through the room like a knife, “what is the meaning of this?” 

Her heart stuck in her throat. She had accomplished so much over the last weeks, so much so that she felt like a completely different person, but hearing him speak to her like that took her straight back to her days in Kakariko. And Eagus, he should have been in the infirmary; looking at him now she could tell even from afar that he wasn’t in any state to be here defending the King. The way he was standing was not unlike Torin; healed, but not in any state to be fighting. Did the King mean for them to defend him… from their own children?

“Father, let me explain-”

He turned his head away from her, his eyes shut in scorn.

“You don’t understand,” Zelda continued, pleading. “Link is the wielder of the triforce of courage, and I- I’m-”

“I know what you are,” he interrupted her, looking back now at Ganon. “Which is why seeing you alongside  _ him _ is so shameful! You know it was monsters that gave me my injuries?  _ His _ monsters?” 

The war forty years ago. The shock arrows. Zelda paused - she hadn’t been alive to experience it, but now that he brought it up, she realised… she had no explanation with which to defend Ganon. She turned to look at him expectantly, and so did others in the room. Seeing this, Ganon straightened up somewhat and lowered his sword.

“When I was born, monsters everywhere were reanimated,” he admitted. “As an infant I had no control over them. I could not get them to stop until I was about five years old. By then, most of your soldiers had succeeded in destroying their numbers.”

The throne room was silent, likely due to shock that Ganon - the pure reincarnation of evil - was speaking to them in such a calm and eloquent manner. As surprised as she was, all Zelda could think about was how he was apparently almost twenty years older than her and Link; he looked much younger than forty. 

“Those monsters caused death and destruction throughout the land,” the King snapped. “They caused the death and injury of soldiers everywhere. You expect us to simply forgive you for that, and what’s more, believe you when you say you can appease them now?”

“I do not expect forgiveness for something that was not my fault in the first place,” Ganon replied simply, “and regarding the latter, after my surrender, did you see any monsters in Hyrule Castle? Did you see any casualties, any damage, within Castle Town? Would you rather I gave in to my nature and allowed the war to last another forty years?” 

The King said nothing, and everyone in the room was quiet as they recalled the events of the other day. Zelda remembered walking through Castle Town alongside the others, and marveling at the lack of damage to any of the buildings. So he was right. He had stopped them from fighting until they reached the castle, and even then, it had barely been touched.

“I am here for power;  _ your _ power, that you have come by wrongly. That you  _ wield _ wrongly,” Ganon said in contempt, taking a step forward. His attention moved to Eagus. “I surrendered to you because I thought you to be the chosen knight. Turns out it was your son.”

Eagus’ shoulders fell. He looked in shock to Link, with the Master Sword held tight in his grip, and then he turned to the King, redemption splashed on his face. In the overbearing yet silent tension that filled the room, his words hit like a brick.

“I knew it.” 

“Traitors, the lot of you!” the King declared, backing away from Eagus. “Guards!” 

From the entrance behind them suddenly came a series of royal guards, the highest of their rank, wearing caps and holding spears twice their height. They twice outnumbered the squad, and at the King’s command, took the perimeter of the room and then dropped their spears pointed towards Zelda, Link, Ganon, and the other soldiers. Link let out a huff as the King drew his great golden sword and pointed it towards them.

“This isn’t the ceremony I was hoping for, but an execution will have to do.”

“Now wait a minute,” Torin interrupted, taking a step forward, “you’re not serious-”

“Am I not? I knew I shouldn’t have let Eagus write to you,” King Link growled. “Get out of the way.” 

“I came with the full intention of supporting you,” Torin began, “but if you think I’m going to step aside so you can kill my only daughter-” 

“I said  _ get out of the way! _ ” the King roared, and as he swiped sideways at Torin, something else besides just the glint of his blade caught Zelda’s eye. She went to move, but before she could, Eagus was there, throwing himself down in order to catch Torin before he hit the tiled floor. Link stepped forward, but was interrupted instantly by a spear tip blocking his path.

“Dad-” 

“Link,” Eagus said, the word half-interrupted by a cough, “I’m okay.” 

In her peripherals, Zelda could see Ganon lifting his sword and the other soldiers readying their weapons. But what she’d seen a moment later, she was certain she hadn’t imagined; when the King had swiped forward, some sort of flame was licking at his skin beneath his armor, deep black and burgundy like lava. It was otherworldly. She had only seen something similar once before: a scene depicted in the history books. Corruption; evil; malice. His words from last night echoed in her mind.

“ _ As it has been forced on me. _ ” 

She stood straight and dropped her sword to the floor, the sound catching everyone’s attention. Her gaze landed on the King, steady and firm, and his eyes widened.  _ That’s right, _ she thought to herself;  _ we both know how this ends.  _ It didn’t feel like a gamble. Didn’t feel like a risk, or like she’d been seeing things. She knew instantly, inherently, what had to be done.

“There’s no need for bloodshed,” she declared, the triforce glowing red-hot on the top of her hand. “I am taking Hyrule back.” 

Light shone brightly from her hand, so bright it soon enveloped the room. King Link let out a yell - more of a screech, really, as he suddenly began to run to her, his sword at the ready. She raised her hand, and just as his sword would have hit it, he collided with the light. There was a flash as he instantly caught fire, but not in red or orange flames. Instead his body swirled in a dark magic that covered him head to toe, and then wrought him to ash.

Zelda took in a breath, holding her resolve steady as his armor, his clothing, his body, all of it vanished. All that was left was his sword, which hit the floor awkwardly and spun to the side. 

“ _ It isn’t over, _ ” a voice trailed out, though it sounded nothing like the King’s. The light faded, and finally Zelda let her arm drop. She staggered sideways, suddenly exhausted, and Link steadied her.

The King - whoever he had been,  _ whatever _ he had been - was gone. The guards took a hesitant step back, most of their spears reluctantly lowered. Zelda swallowed, steeling herself, and then took a few steps forward. 

“I am not about to seize absolute control like our previous tyrant king,” she declared, feeling as if some stronger spirit had possessed her. “You may do as you like. But battling us here would be a mistake not soon forgotten.”

The guards, one by one, dropped their spears and stepped back. Finally allowing herself to relax now that the danger had passed, Zelda moved instantly to Torin and Eagus, and Link was there a second later. Together, they helped lift their fathers to their feet. Torin, one arm still clasped around Eagus, dropped his eyes to the floor.

“I am sorry, Zelda. Truly.”

“I never wanted this for you,” Eagus said a moment later, looking at Link, “but I am relieved to see you carry it so well.” 

“Eagus,” Zelda suddenly interjected, “I don’t mean to ask for your help suddenly in all of this, but… I don’t know what to do.” 

He took a moment to pause and think, his shoulders lifting with heavy breaths.

“The execution was going to be quite a public event. People from all over Hyrule will be in the courtyard by noon. It would be a good time to tell everyone what’s happened.” 

Her throat closed up. Speak to the people of Hyrule… her people. She had no training or education in the matters of royalty. She had no clue what they expected of her. Even still, she felt as if she could do it; the voice in her head that was always full of self doubt was now telling her  _ you’ve done this before, and you can do it again. _ She wanted to believe it, but accepting her strong suits had, well, never been a strong suit. 

“I’d like for you- you both to be there,” she said, looking suddenly at her father, who looked surprised. “I’ll need your support so that the people can see the truth. Please.”

Torin reached an arm out, and clasped his hand around Zelda’s, holding tight.

“I’m-” his voice broke. “I’m clearly out of my league here. I don’t fully understand what all of this means. But I will stand by your side.” 

Zelda smiled, relief washing over her. Ganon cleared his throat suddenly, and they all turned to see him standing beside the throne with Ludfo thrown unceremoniously over his shoulders and hitting uselessly at his back like a child throwing a tantrum. Ganon gestured his free hand to the throne, and dipped his head.

“Long live the Queen.”

“It isn’t mine yet,” Zelda protested with a small smile, and when Ganon’s eyes landed on her again, there was a confident twinkle in them that told her he knew better than she did. She felt inclined to believe him.

It was a rather big affair, addressing a courtyard full of people that thought they were there for an execution. Zelda had to wonder if she would have attended herself, had none of the recent events taken place... but she supposed, as the King had said, these monsters did once wreak havoc across the land. There were many that had been personally affected by Ganon, and who had assumed that he was as evil as he had always been in previous lifetimes, in the myths and legends. She couldn’t blame them any more than she might have blamed herself. 

With the sun at its zenith, she stepped out onto the balcony with Ganon and Link trailing behind her on either side. Already she could hear the confusion in the crowd. 

“Hyrule,” she greeted them, raising her voice so that it echoed off of the courtyard walls. “I am sorry to say that our king had us well deceived. I stand before you as Princess Zelda, wielder of the triforce of wisdom. At my side is Link, the chosen knight, who one week ago pulled the Master Sword from its slumber… and also here is Ganon, rightful king to the Gerudo, holder of the triforce of power. He came not to conquer, but to help liberate us from a tyrant.

“I know the war of forty years ago caused much dismay across this land, and I know king Link told you he would be your savior, the one to kill Ganon and put an end to the calamity befalling us… but he had been corrupted by that very malice that once swallowed up this castle and kingdom.” 

Now there was much chatter; people in shock and disbelief, in awe that the king was gone. Zelda lifted her hand, and behind her Link and Ganon did the same, and above the three of them the symbol of the triforce shone bright against the evening sky and Hyrule Castle behind them. A quiet peace fell over everyone, and her eyes fell shut.  _ This is how it should be, _ she thought to herself; and then a voice spoke back to her.

“It isn’t over, little bird.” 

Her eyes flew open, and in front of her, a great crimson bird soared in from the sky to land gently on the stone bannister. A tall woman stepped off of the back of it, looking like a goddess - in fact, Zelda knew almost instantly that she was indeed. Blonde hair flowed almost all the way down to the end of her ankle-length white dress, form fitted and decorated with golden filigree on the neckline. Her eyes, a deep blue that shook Zelda to her core, looked on sadly.

“You have all done well. I believe you can finish it,” she said softly, and then stepped down onto the balcony towards Link. He took a hesitant half-step back, but even still she lifted her arms and swept them over and around him. As she did so, a deep red cape appeared once more around his shoulders as he watched on in shock. Then she looked to Ganon, and with a sombre expression, dipped her head.

“The world is tired, and I see you are no exception. But you must fight a little longer. Just a little, and it will be over.”

When her eyes finally landed back on Zelda, she smiled kindly despite the unending sadness in her expression.

“...lead them well.” 

With that, she was atop the red bird once more and the spectral vision of them vanished along with the triforce. The courtyard was silent. Zelda’s lips dropped open, and she looked sideways to Link, looking for answers. He only stared back at her before going down onto one knee, resting an arm across it, and dipping his head. She blinked, turned, and saw Ganon, Eagus, and her father doing the same; and then, sweeping across the courtyard, all the people of Castle Town followed suit. 

And so her reign had begun. Now she had to wonder why both the dead, disintegrating king and the goddess herself had both said the same thing:  _ it isn’t over. _

But her stomach rumbled, and her mind was tired. 

She wasn’t ready to sleep in the royal bedroom, not yet - and she certainly didn’t want to be alone - so Zelda found herself late that night knocking gently on the door to the lone turret. When Link answered, he had a towel draped over his head, still drying his hair, and he looked quite tired. Regardless, his eyes lit when he saw her.

“I thought I would… take you up on your offer,” she said carefully, “of spending my nights with you.” 

Yes,  _ nights, _ she thought to herself, watching the gears turn behind Link’s eyes.

“I… of course,” he stammered, stepping out of the way to allow her in. “Is Navi with you?” 

“No,” Zelda replied casually, walking into the room and smiling at the warm light and cozy setting as Link shut the door behind her. “When I said I was coming here, she decided to go and… how did she put it? ‘Crash’ with Ganon, instead. I think she just said it out of spite, so I’m not sure if she really is or not.”

Link let out a weak laugh, and walked past Zelda to where a fire was crackling away in the hearth. He tossed another log in as Zelda sank into the chesterfield, soaking up the warmth on her cheeks as she looked into the flames. It had been the longest day of her life, but still her thoughts raced with everything that had happened. All she wanted to do, really, was put it out of her mind and focus on Link, but… 

He sat down a little bit away from her, his eyes also stuck on the flames. For a moment they were comfortable in silence.

“That was Hylia, earlier,” Link finally said, sounding like he’d been thinking of it for a while. Zelda hummed in agreement, but wasn’t sure what to say. “There’s a book here about her. About us.”    


“A book?” Zelda asked, looking suddenly over at him. “Can I see it?” 

Link nodded, reaching sideways to pull it off of a table. 

“I was planning on reading it last time I was here,” he said, and though Zelda expected to see a heavy tome in his hands, it looked more like a child’s book or fairytale. 

He opened it and laid it flat on the couch between them. Zelda leaned forward to read and Link did the same, and together they were glued to the pages as a story unfolded in sweeping text and watercolours about a kingdom in peril, a knight wrongfully imprisoned for four years, and a war even the gods could not fight alone. For something that may have been written for kids, it had surprisingly dark undertones, though it did at least end on a hopeful note.

Nonetheless, it hit Zelda a lot harder than she expected. The image of the first Link, his cape torn, his clothes burned, his body wounded - dying in the arms of Hylia - wavered behind the tears that now brimmed in her eyes. Link reached forward and gently ran his thumb across her cheekbone.

“I’m sorry,” Zelda said, blinking away the tears and rubbing her face dry. “I didn’t think that would hit me so hard. I’m alright.” 

Link kept his eyes on her, but didn’t say a thing. 

“When I thought you were gone, I… I was totally helpless,” she admitted, shakily meeting his stare. “It was shameful. I couldn’t do a thing. I felt useless. I didn’t realise how much you… how much you mean to me.”

“I couldn’t do a thing in that cell,” Link responded, raising his eyebrows. “You’re the one that turned everything around, Zelda.” 

Her eyes fell shut for just a moment and she savored it; how much she loved hearing him say her name. When she opened her eyes again, she was surprised to see him so close, though he was just taking the book and pulling it away. He leaned back once more, placing it on the table behind him where it had been, and then met her eyes again. She felt distinctly like she was a teenager again, on a date with someone and having no clue what to do… but being in Link’s company was infinitely more comfortable.

“That night at the Woodland Stable,” Link said suddenly, and he dropped his gaze back to the fire. “I still have to kill Ludfo for that, you know.” 

She laughed, looking sideways at Link as he flicked his gaze back to her. 

“He sounded so offended that I- that Sheik had been in your tent, alone with you,” she said, only half-holding back a giddy grin. Link smiled.

“What do you think he thought was going on?” 

“I think he may have gotten it right,” Zelda answered honestly. “Well, not the triforce part of it, but- the-”

She paused, realising the implications of what she’d just said. She looked nervously at Link to see a knowing glint in his eyes.

“The I-wanted-to-kiss-you, part?” he asked, his voice soft. Zelda took in a quick breath. She didn’t know what to say. She had spent so long thinking of it, and when she’d thought he was dead, she clung to that moment as her last hope that at one point during their time together, he had loved her. It seemed melodramatic now, but her heart raced regardless and her chest felt like it had lit aflame.

“That part,” she agreed, trying desperately to talk as if it was a completely casual, normal thing. "I hadn't even really realised it, until then."

“You… doubted it?” Link surmised, looking a little surprised. 

“You can be quite hard to read, Link,” she admitted, tilting her head at him with an expectant look. “And we both know I’m a master at running from my own emotions, so-” 

_ Oh Hylia. Was that a confession? _ She had cut herself so abruptly, it had to have been obvious; but Link only leaned back on the couch, hands clasped behind his head, and lifted his eyes to the wooden ceiling.

“I don’t… want to be a Captain anymore,” Link said suddenly, and Zelda blinked, wondering why he suddenly brought that up. Perhaps it was something about it being why he had to have such a wall up most of the time, or perhaps it had distracted him from any feelings he’d had on whether or not he really was the chosen knight… whatever it was, Zelda didn’t really mind either way.

“Then don’t be,” she said with a smile. His head dropped towards her.

“That’s all I am,” he protested. “I’m a sword.”

“Then be  _ my _ sword,” she argued. He looked unconvinced. “I mean it Link, I… I only want you by my side.” 

Her mind was racing. It felt as if a reminder had fallen into the room through the ceiling - one that said,  _ you’re the queen, and he’s a knight’s captain.  _ Their roles, which for so long had been set with him in authority, had done a complete 180. Judging by the look in Link’s eyes, it hadn’t gone unnoticed by him, either.

“You don’t  _ truly  _ believe that that’s all you have to offer?” she pushed, and now Link looked away. “I came by for a reason, and it’s- it’s because you make me feel safe, and happy, and...”

“Because I can protect you,” he said quietly, and Zelda let out a frustrated breath.

“I can also protect myself,” she reminded him, her tone a little harsher than she meant it to be. “Is it not enough to just say that I like being with you? And that you- that you’re everything to me, and I hardly know why?”

He was still looking away, and Zelda leaned forward, peering sideways to try to see his face, and when she finally did she could see his lips sucked back, an amused light in his eyes-  _ are you serious!? _

“Link- don’t tell me-” 

He stifled a laugh, lifting a fist to his mouth as he tried to hold it back, his shoulders shaking. When he finally looked back at her, his eyes were bright.

“Sorry. I couldn’t resist.” 

“Are you kidding!?” Zelda exclaimed, her cheeks red hot now, and she picked up a pillow from the other end to instantly throw at him as he continued laughing. “You- all of that, just to make me say-” 

“It worked,” he interrupted her, smiling warmly, “and I can’t say I didn’t want to hear it.” 

Zelda was too busy rummaging for another pillow, and he moved to try to stop her. As she tried to swing one more at him, he caught her wrists, lost his footing on the cushions, and fell atop her. Zelda shut her eyes tight for a moment, expecting him to inadvertently headbutt her, but he’d managed to stop himself just in time. She looked up at him in surprise, her wrists pinned to the couch. He had landed on all fours above her, and now his hair hung down and his eyes were wide as he looked back at her, mirroring her shock. 

She let out a nervous laugh, half out of surprise, and half out of not knowing what else to do. He smiled weakly back, and Zelda found her eyes flicking to his lips before she could help it. The only way for this to not be awkward, she was certain, was to just go with it; she wanted him, after all, she  _ wanted _ to kiss him, knew he wanted to kiss her, so why… why did they have to pussyfoot around it so much? 

His breath hitched as Zelda stared up at him. She hoped he could read it all in her eyes, because she had no way of saying it, not in the moment. Slowly he leaned down, his eyes landing on her lips for a moment before going back to her eyes, as if to make sure it was okay- and then the sound of footsteps.

“Hey kid, hope you’re decent. Brought you something from the kitchen your soldiers said you’d-”

“No- no no no-” Link’s head snapped up, but he didn’t move. They were frozen in place as Eagus pushed the door open, a fruitcake sitting on a tray in his hand. He didn’t look up until he was already a full step into the room. The door swung shut quietly behind him, and then he stopped mid-step. 

“-enjoy.”

Silence. 

“I fell,” Link said bluntly. Eagus, his eyes wide, quickly closed his dropped jaw. He swallowed.

“Right, well- it’s- it’s right here for you, and Zelda, of course, more than welcome to-” he choked on his own breath- “have some yourself. Right then, goodnight.” 

Hurriedly he placed it on a bookshelf by the door, though the bookshelf was a good foot taller than him so he had to reach quite a bit to slide it into place. He then turned and left, his steps back down the bridge sounding as if he’d broken into a run. Link and Zelda both watched the door until they could hear nothing, and sighed in relief at the same time; then broke into laughter at their synchronicity. Whatever mood had been there a moment ago was quashed, but Zelda couldn’t find herself too disappointed. Giddiness had taken over where yearning had been.

“Is it just that we have horrible luck?” Zelda asked, as Link pulled back from atop her and ran a hand through his hair. “Or is it just not fated to be?”

“What, the- us?” Link asked, red on his cheeks now as he looked back at her.

“A message from the Goddess to finish our work before anything- else,” she teased, resisting the urge to use the word  _ unsavory.  _

“I didn’t take you to be a wait til marriage type,” Link joked, then instantly froze. Zelda blinked.  _ Who said anything about marriage?  _ “That’s- that’s not really what I-” 

“I know,” Zelda interrupted quickly, jumping at the chance to give him an out, especially now that her own face was surely beet red. “Let’s… have some of that fruitcake?”

They ate together on the chesterfield. It was easy enough to eat without any cutlery or plates, and the two of them mostly ate in silence. Even with everything that had just happened, nevermind the events of that day, all her brain could manage now was recognizing just how much she had missed good dessert. It was without doubt the best fruitcake she'd ever had in her life.

Between the two of them, they polished the entire thing off. Full of fruitcake, Zelda yawned and leaned back into the cushions. 

“I didn’t realise how tired I was,” she said, lifting a hand to rub her eyes. It felt as if rescuing him in the dungeons had been three days ago, not only this morning.

“You’re welcome to go to bed, if you like,” Link said, leaning back onto the arm of the couch behind him. “I think I’m going to read a bit more of that book.” 

He reached behind himself to grab it, looking curiously at the front and back. Zelda watched him thoughtfully, trying to weigh her options. She did want to sleep, but… 

“Can I stay here then, with you?” she asked, noting the way he looked at her. “If... that’s alright.” 

He merely shuffled sideways in answer, and tilted his head to gesture at the space he had created beside him. Tentatively, she sank into the couch between him and the back cushions and lowered herself until her cheek slumped against the space between his chest and shoulder. He took a moment to adjust, bringing his left arm around her so he could hold the storybook. Settled in nicely to the warmth and comfort, Zelda’s eyelids felt heavy, and she rested her arm atop him. 

“Is this okay?” she asked, and she could hear Link’s breath catch. 

“If you’re comfortable,” he asked, and she nodded somewhat into his shirt. All she could hear was his heartbeat, all she could feel was his warmth, and as her eyes fell shut, the world seemed to fall away from under her. 


	14. Burden In My Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you @eggbowl for beta reading, and thank you to all who leave such lovely comments ❤ sorry again for the late update; the story continues!

Politics was a soul-killing business, as far as Link was concerned. The way his father spoke of it growing up had taught him much. It only made Link more confused as to why Eagus bothered working as the King’s right-hand soldier. It was a source of honor for the family, supposedly; a paycheck. Either way, hearing castle town’s newest gossip was the sort of twisted entertainment that made you want to tear your hair out. Too interesting and too horrifying to not listen and find out what happened next. A fire you couldn’t look away from. 

So watching Zelda navigate it all with complete ease had Link shocked speechless. 

It was only a day or two of bureaucracy; forms to sign, people to meet, urgent items to look after. The entire time Link was at her side, silently watching as she made good impression after good impression, seemed always to know just what to say, and demonstrated a genuine care and love for Hyrule _. Her _ Hyrule. After everything, seeing her assume her destiny felt more right than anything. Even then however, a voice in the back of his head kept nagging him. Something was wrong. He still had the sword, and therefore, something was unfinished.

Ganon must have known it too, because one morning in the throne room before the day’s events had kicked off, he came in unannounced to call an impromptu meeting.

“Ganon,” Zelda said, looking surprised but not offended as he stepped up to the throne and nodded politely at her. “What is it?”

“Something’s wrong,” he said, and then his gaze snapped to Link. “The King. Hylia. Both of them said it isn’t over. I expected you to bring it up, but have yet to hear it.”

Floating beside Link, Navi faltered somewhat midair. Zelda frowned, shuffling slightly in the throne. It was the one and only place she ever looked distinctly uncomfortable. 

“You’re right,” she replied honestly. “I… it just seems like there’s so much work for me to do here, and I’m not sure how to address both at once. I don’t know where to start.” 

“What exactly is wrong?” asked Tereth, the King’s previous advisor - or was, before he had been fired and then rehired by Zelda. He was an older noble, one held in high regard for his knack for strategy… and empathy. “The King was defeated.”

“He’s still got the sword,” Ganon explained, tilting his head in gesture towards Link, “which means there is yet evil to be sealed away.”

Link swallowed, hyper aware of the eyes on him and the feeling of the heavy sword sitting on his back. Others in the room looked pointedly to Zelda, then at Ganon, then back at her. A frown twitched on Link’s lips, but Zelda spoke before he could. She looked nervous.

“But Ganon, it’s… it isn’t-”

“It’s not me,” Ganon interrupted Zelda, whose shoulders dropped in relief. “The King was corrupted by malice. It’s leftover from the Calamity, poisoned the earth and soil. If I were to guess, the Yiga clan is up to something.” 

The Yiga. Link had heard stories, but the way his father talked about them, it sounded like they were just a thing of the past. Nothing to worry about anymore - though apparently they still gathered and lived together somewhere in a tangle of canyons on the edge of the Gerudo desert. 

“There are some Yiga deserters living within Gerudo Town,” Ganon continued. “We could start by asking them.” 

“There are some in Kakariko, too,” Torin said suddenly, his voice catching the group off guard. “I have heard troubling tales from them over the years. Some of them are friends of mine. I always thought they were… exaggerating.”

“What did they tell you?” Ganon asked, looking concerned. 

“One of them did tell me once that the King had been corrupted,” Torin said, his eyebrows raised. “I took it to be heresy. Another told me they were planning on reviving Calamity Ganon, somehow, and taking over the land.” 

Chills ran down Link’s spine. If the one was right about the King being corrupted, then…

“Then our work isn’t finished,” Zelda said decisively, looking sideways at Link with a shaky breath. He met her eyes steadily. Her gaze then moved to Ganon. “We will travel with you to Gerudo, and we will not rest until we know the threat has gone.”

Once decided, everyone moved quite quickly. Eagus and Tereth were to look after Hyrule. Torin went to Kakariko to ask around. The soldiers were tasked with adventuring to the other kingdoms to tell them the news; not just of the King’s defeat and the new Queen, but also that there was still a battle to be fought. 

It was all a blur. By late afternoon, Navi, Link, Zelda, and Ganon reached the edge of the Gerudo Desert. The dunes went on as far as the eye could see, only ending where the horizon wavered in the heat. At least on the rolling fields of Hyrule, Link could see mountains bordering it, or an ocean, but here… it was just sand and sun forever. 

They left their horses in care of the stable, stocked up on water and fruit, and then stepped into the heat. It was instantly oppressive. It had been getting increasingly hotter all the way through the canyon, but being directly  _ in _ it was something else entirely; Link could feel sweat beading on the back of his neck and his brow. Zelda instantly lifted her hair into a ponytail. Ganon was the only one who looked comfortable. No, it was more than that; he looked invigorated. 

“Home,” he sighed, his amber gaze set on the horizon. “Only an hour or so to go, and we’ll be there.” 

_ An hour? _ Link tried to hide his disappointment; he’d melt by then. 

“There’s an oasis we can take a short break in at the halfway point. Follow me.” 

Obligingly, Zelda followed him and Link took up the rear, his eyes stuck on the swaying of her ponytail. His thoughts seemed to blur with the heatwaves. She and him had spent their nights together recently, just as he had suggested, but nothing had happened. Ever since the first night with Eagus, Link didn’t know what to think. He was sure he’d seen her eyes flick to his lips. He was sure he saw his same feelings mirrored back at him in her eyes. But after… the way she talked about it was so casual. It was as if even if they  _ did _ kiss, it perhaps wouldn’t mean anything; or that it was just him that felt that way about her, and not the other way around. It didn’t matter how many times his mind went in circles over it. Each time, he never came to any conclusion, or any plan; he just got distracted.

“Link,” Zelda asked, her voice a slow tug that pulled him away from his thoughts. “Link?” 

He blinked, finally lifting his eyes from the endless sand, and looked straight at her expectantly. She looked concerned, and he realised then that they had stopped. Ganon, his arms folded and his head cocked, looked worriedly at him from behind her.

“You’re… not really one to be so lost in thought,” Zelda said, her brow furrowing just a little. “What’s wrong?” 

_ Aren’t I? _ But then, he’d spent so long focusing on how he looked to others, focusing on leading and fighting and running away from his incessant thinking. Now that he was more or less free to do as he wanted, his brain wouldn’t shut up. And the one thing it liked to think about the most… 

He took in a quick breath, dumbstruck by the light of the sun in her eyes.

“Nothing,” he replied finally, far too late to be believable. “It’s just hot.”

Zelda looked at Ganon, and Ganon back at her. They both looked unconvinced, but Link was telling the truth; or most of it. The faster they got to Gerudo Town, the faster they could rest… and the faster Link could try to take his mind off of her. He had heard his soldiers tell stories of a particularly stiff drink the Gerudo made, one that would knock any Hylian straight off his feet, and all he could think now was how desperately he wanted to not be in his head.

Despite Zelda and Ganon’s obvious dissatisfaction with his answer, the three of them continued walking. 

“Just hot, huh,” Navi whispered in his ear as they continued. “You can tell  _ me _ , can’t you?” 

“There’s nothing to say,” Link muttered back, and Navi let herself fall back into the folds of his cape where it tied in front of his neck.

“Listen, I followed Zelda around for so long that I know well enough now when someone’s lying,” Navi continued, and Link frowned. “Or  _ hiding _ something. Like  _ feelings _ and  _ love _ and all that gross stuff.” 

“Love?” Link asked, choking on the word but still trying to keep his voice down. “What about it?” 

“Did I say that?” Navi asked, now playing oblivious. “Listen captain, you tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine.” 

“I swear to Hylia I’ll-” 

As they crested another dune, the walls of Gerudo Town finally became visible on the horizon, and Link’s voice trailed off as the three of them came to a stop. All he could see was an image of sandstone walls and the occasional rooftop poking over them, though there seemed to be something bigger somewhere in the middle that he couldn’t quite make out. They came closer, and soon enough Link could properly see the towering stone structure that cast shadow over the town and had spring water pouring out from the top. 

Link was desperate to get into the shade by the time they reached the gates, but Ganon came to a pause before they were in earshot of the two guards standing outside.

“There’s one problem,” he said, his voice noticeably quiet. As Link and Zelda looked up at him curiously, his gaze snapped down to Link, and he folded his arms. “Men aren’t allowed within the walls.” 

He was sure he’d heard that before - was sure it was correct - but desperately Link wished he was mistaken. 

“I can find you a tent to stay out here or at the oasis, or a change of clothes. Your choice.”

_ A change… of clothes? _

Heat spread across Link’s cheeks before he could help it. The late afternoon sun wasn’t helping. His mouth dropped open, but he caught Zelda giving him a sideways look. He wasn’t sure if he was reading too much into it, but if he had to guess, her thoughts were something along the lines of  _ I did this, you can too,  _ or  _ Don’t leave my side, _ though the second one may have just been optimism. Or his own feelings. When it came to disguising himself as a woman, or being forced to stay out of town away from her, he knew immediately which one sounded more uncomfortable. If he was being honest with himself, it was less the woman part and more the disguise part that made him nervous. Lying wasn’t a strong suit.

“I’m coming with you,” he said simply, having not taken his eyes off of Zelda. She smiled, and her shoulders dropped. 

Ganon nodded, his expression not betraying any opinions about Link’s choice, and left into town. The guards welcomed him with deep bows, and after a moment, all Link could hear once more was the wind quietly pushing over the sand. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” 

Zelda’s voice, quiet like a chime, stopped Link just short of zoning completely out. He looked back at her, and once more felt trapped in her eyes. Could she see what he was thinking? Why did he feel like he had it written all over his face? 

“I’m sorry,” he said simply, his mind racing to find something that would sound believable as an excuse. “I just didn’t think… this morning, when I woke up, that we would end up here.” 

The truth; just not all of it. Zelda’s eyebrows raised, and she took in a short breath before sighing and looking appraisingly sideways at town.

“Neither did I,” she admitted, resting her hands on her hips. “But I knew there was still something more. You must have felt it too, didn’t you?” “I did,” Link replied, nodding once and following her gaze to town. “I just wanted it to be over.”

_ I think. _ The thoughts ran circles in his head. He didn’t want to fight anymore; he wanted Zelda to be safe; but he wanted to stay with her. It felt as if the triforce and destiny was the only thing holding them together, and he knew deep down that he was terrified of not having a reason to stay beside her. If everything was over. If things were peaceful again. She said she wanted him by her side, but… in what capacity?

“Link?” 

He blinked, and looked back at her once more to see her lips curved into an amused yet concerned smile.

“You must be tired,” she said, and lifted a hand to press it against his forehead. He let his eyes fall shut. The world spun. “Maybe sun stroke?” 

“Dehydrated,” Ganon interrupted, arriving beside them now with a small linen bag hanging in his hand, outstretched towards Link. “Go change. We’ll get you a drink.” 

He was grateful for the way his head seemed to be in the clouds, or else he might have thought far too much about how he looked in the outfit Ganon brought him. His midriff was showing, but his chest was covered. His arms were decorated in silk. The pants, loose linen and tied with a drawstring just below his knees, were at least practical. The rest of it seemed… well, a bit much even beyond what the Gerudo themselves were wearing, but then he knew he had to look the part a little bit more than most. Thankfully, well-defined muscles were something he had in common with the guards standing outside of the city gates, and as he passed in alongside Ganon and Zelda, no one said a word.

“I got you some other desert clothes as well, for when we’re out,” Ganon said, passing Link another bag. “You won’t be stuck in those. Now, leaving the strategy for tomorrow, shall we get that drink?” 

“I’m going to do some shopping and exploring,” Zelda said suddenly, looking back at Ganon and Link. “I need some new clothes too. Can I meet you back at the palace at sunset?” 

“That will do,” Ganon agreed, and Link suddenly felt a heavy hand rest on and grip his shoulder. “I’ll take care of him.” 

Link lifted his eyes tiredly to Zelda and saw relief wash over her expression. She nodded gratefully to Ganon, looked back at Link once more briefly, and then took off into town with Navi following. Everything else blurred around her. All Link could do was watch her go, but then Ganon stepped in front of him, blocking his view.

“Follow me.” 

He did as Ganon asked, grateful for Ganon’s hulking silhouette and the way everyone else seemed to move out of his way as they made their way through the streets and side streets of Gerudo Town. It was only a moment or two before they reached a short set of stairs going up to a shaded patio. As soon as they stepped under and out of the sun, Link felt instantly refreshed, and allowed himself to sink into a chair Ganon pulled out for him.

“This place-” Link muttered, looking up and seeing the other tables already full of patrons sipping at drinks. Ganon simply held up two fingers, and not even a minute passed before two frosted glasses were dropped onto the table. Link instantly reached for his and dragged it over; it was filled to the brim with fruit, ice, and whatever-else-please-be-alcohol. He hastily took a sip, and the familiar taste of rum slipped down his throat, but there was something else; watermelon? It didn’t matter. It was freezing, delicious, and would surely work to numb his incessant thoughts.

His focus, although slowly, began to return to him and sharpen once more. The first thing he knew was that Ganon was watching him. Link flicked his gaze sideways, only to meet Ganon’s expectant look. Instantly Link looked away. He took a long drink from the cup, then rested his head in his hands as the brainfreeze kicked in. Ganon took a quiet sip from his own drink before speaking.

“You don’t meet a girl like that every lifetime, you know.” 

Link dragged his head from his hands. Ganon had taken a pensive pause.

“Well I- I suppose for you, you do,” he realised aloud. “You know what I mean.”

“I know,” Link replied quickly. “I know. I don’t know.”

“You know, or you don’t?” Ganon asked, his tone bordering on frustration. Link took another long sip from his drink, and emptied it. Heat swirled in his stomach. He wasn’t sure if this was the best idea.

“Should I be getting relationship advice from you, of all people?” Link asked briskly, the alcohol already breaking down his filter.

“I have a fiance I’ve been with for nearing ten years now,” Ganon said simply, finishing his own drink and dropping the empty glass on the table beside Link’s. “I am not without experience.” 

“You-” Link’s mouth went dry. “You’re engaged?” 

“Mm,” Ganon replied affirmatively, lifting another two fingers in the direction of the barkeep. “As of a year ago. The wedding has been postponed, for obvious reasons.” 

Link couldn’t stop staring. Ganon had lifted his attention to the slowly darkening sky, but after a moment looked back at Link, and raised one curious eyebrow.

“Your surprise is understandable, I suppose,” he continued, nodding in thanks as a server dropped another two drinks on their table. “It surprised me as well. I never pictured myself engaged to a Rito.” 

“A Rito? How did you meet?” 

“Tojiri has always been one of their best warriors,” Ganon answered, “and became their champion not too long ago. We met every year at the tournament. Then we began to visit. Everything fell into place.”

“Fell into place,” Link muttered. “I don’t even know if what I feel for her is even real.”

“Just because it’s fate,” Ganon interrupted him quickly, “doesn’t mean it’s not real. What you feel for her is real. The rest doesn’t matter.”

Link couldn’t do much besides stare back at him. He was right. The rest didn’t matter; it never had before, so why should it now? 

“Insecurity and doubt will find fake reasons for you to run away. It’s easier, not to confront these things. Your own emotions, mixed with others, become messy and hard to decipher. It makes you overthink. Makes you fearful, embarrassed, and vulnerable. But if you leave behind everything else, it’s quite simple,” Ganon explained.

Link waited. Ganon sipped calmly at his drink, and lifted his eyes to Link’s from over the rim of the cup. He tilted his head, as if to say “ _ what? _ ”

“What’s quite simple?” Link pressed, watching intently.

“Love,” Ganon said, the word sounding endlessly soft despite coming from his deep, grumbling voice. “Love is simple.” 

As promised, they met Zelda at the palace just as the sun dipped below the horizon and plunged the desert into shade. At first it was relieving and refreshing, but it quickly became quite cold, and Link found himself almost shivering as they climbed the steps. Near the doors, standing with her back to them, was Zelda; and when she turned, Link stopped in his tracks. She was wearing a dark tasseled skirt and a top not unlike his, but much more regal looking. There was nothing excessive about her outfit otherwise; a golden clasp now held up her ponytail, and her shoes had been swapped for sandals with a slight heel, bringing her just about to his height.

“I didn’t pick out any of it,” she blurted out, her cheeks beet red. “The ladies at the shop did me all up, and I wasn’t sure what would look good, so-”

“You look beautiful,” Link interrupted her. Zelda’s eyes widened, and she searched his eyes for just a second before glaring up at Ganon.

“You said you would take care of him, not give him alcohol!” 

“Apologies, your highness,” Ganon said honestly, dipping his head to her, “but he is feeling much better. Right?” 

He slapped a hand on the back of Link’s shoulder, and he took a staggered step forward to balance himself. 

“Y-yeah. I’m okay,” he said, looking back at Zelda. “I promise.” 

She looked unconvinced, but content enough for now to put it aside. Ganon took a few more steps up the stairs ahead of them and then paused, glancing back over his shoulder.

“Forgive me if this question is a bit forward,” he said, “but do you need one room or two?”

“One,” Zelda replied quickly, before Link had a chance to say anything. “I’d like to keep an eye on him.” 

The room was beautiful. Link didn’t want to say that it was nicer than the tower back at Hyrule Castle, but it certainly came close. Open air windows looked out to the desert on one side, lit by a sky full of stars, and town on the other, dotted with lanterns. Water ran through the room through several shallow canals, helping to cool it, and sheer curtains hung over the wood of a four-poster bed that sat right in the center of the room. 

Once their plans with Ganon for the next day were settled, he left them alone. Even Navi had left to find a quiet place to sleep, or eavesdrop; knowing her it was pretty well 50/50 whether or not she was up to mischief. Despite the silence, Link’s ears were ringing. It had been a long day with not quite enough water and far too much sun and, well... perhaps a drink too many. 

“You probably want to get out of those clothes,” Zelda said, giving Link a once over. “Though you… well, forgive me, but you look quite good in them.” 

She was blushing, and it was contagious. Link was suddenly very grateful for the fabric, however sheer, that was mostly covering his cheeks. He’d forgotten all about his outfit. It wasn’t particularly uncomfortable, but he was exhausted.  _ I need to lay down. _

“Thank you,” he replied simply, swallowing and keeping his eyes on hers. “I’m… going to lay down.” 

“I’m tired too. I’ll be right there. Get changed,” she said, and then walked to a window facing town where she leaned against the sill and looked out at the view. Link instantly began to undress, though it took longer than usual thanks to all the small pieces. He stripped to his underwear, folding each silk square and gold chain nicely before laying them down atop the bag where his other clothes were, and then slipped under the covers. The sheets were light, but insulating enough to warm him against the cool desert wind that swept through the room from time to time. He let out a sigh as his eyes shut. Ganon’s words replayed in his mind over and over.

_ Love. _

“I hope whatever you and Ganon talked about helped you,” Zelda said as she turned and began to undress herself at the foot of the bed, taking her earrings and ponytail clasp off first. Link peeked one eye open, and then shut it again. “I know it was hot and everything, but it really did seem like you had a lot on your mindt. And it’s… well, I’m glad you have him to talk to as well.”

He could hear it in her voice, just that little bit of sadness hidden amidst the rest.

“Did you know he’s engaged?” Link asked, trying to change the subject. 

“What? That’s amazing,” Zelda exclaimed. “I had no idea. To who?”

“A rito named Tojiri,” Link replied, lifting his arms and clasping his hands behind his head. “Their champion.” 

“Wow,” Zelda sighed, and Link tried not to focus too much on the sound of her slipping off her tasselled skirt. “When this is all over, it would be nice to go to the wedding, wouldn’t it?” 

Link smiled. It was a little pathetic, the way he found himself clinging to any semblance of domesticity with her.

“It would be,” he agreed, glancing sideways now as Zelda settled herself into bed beside him. He found himself more aware of the distance between them than usual; before, she had slept on his chest and he had been warm, but now… now just having her  _ close _ was torture. He looked up at the fabric above him, and when he finally couldn’t stand it and glanced over at Zelda, he saw her looking deep in thought.

“Do you like it?” Link asked, and she dropped her head sideways to him. “Being the Queen?” 

There was a lot to read in her expression then; the slight twitch of her brow furrowing, a weak smile, and the way her eyes dropped briefly to the bedsheet. Then she turned back, sighed, and looked back up at the top of the bed once more.

“It’s only been a couple days, really, so it’s hard to tell,” she admitted, though it sounded like she already knew the answer. “I… I believe I can be quite good at it, if I try. It’s just… there’s so much. It feels like I don’t have enough time in the day to really get to all that I want to. And how do you prioritize one problem over another? Can I really just delegate an issue to someone and say I’ve done my job? If I could, I’d have twenty of me out there dealing with things in person.”

Link smiled, turning sideways to listen to her and resting his head on his arm as he listened.

“I think it just means I’m a perfectionist, which I was never taught was a bad thing, but that was before I had so much more on my plate… it’s not just the dishes and the ritual chores anymore. I don’t know that the castle nobles understand the rest of Hyrule’s people as well as they should. There’s a gap between them. Each group of people expects something different from each other, but none of them truly know each other. Does this- does any of this make sense?” 

“Mm,” Link agreed weakly, his eyes feeling heavy. “If anyone can bring them together, it’s you.”

“Well that’s sweet,” Zelda replied politely, laughing a little to herself. “I suppose I have to try. I think it’s going to take a long time.”

“Is it what you want to do, though?” Link asked, watching her curiously and seeing her gaze fall back down to him. “Be Queen?”

“It’s… well, we saw what happened the last time the wrong person was on the throne,” she said, though it was an entirely non-committal answer. “I think I can find fulfilment out of it. After all, there’s… there’s other things I’d like to see to fruition, and I- I think I can find happiness in those, too.”

“Like what?”

“Like a… a family,” she said, and now Link could see the colour still on her cheeks as she looked back upwards and avoided his eyes. “A family, and a garden. I’d like a big desk where I can write and study and set the history books right. I’d like to try learning new recipes, and to spend cold evenings by a fire, and… to go on trips all over, and learn about other people and places.”

Link’s eyes widened. He didn’t know why, but he felt like crying. He wasn’t sure what twisted dreams of heroism he had in his head as a kid. If he really spent time to think about what he wanted, everything she’d listed- doing all of that with her- that was it. The vision in his mind was fleeting, golden, and perfect.

“What about you?” she asked suddenly, looking back at him excitedly. “If you weren’t a knight.”

His mouth dropped open.

“I don’t know,” he paused, and before he gave himself a chance to think about it, continued- “I never knew what I wanted more until I met you.” 

Zelda’s expression fell as she realised what he’d said, and for a moment they stared at each other, close but still far, each attached to their respective pillows and neither moving a muscle. All Link could think was that he wanted to be closer than this. They’d come so close, and still he didn’t know what she felt; if Ganon was right, and love was simple, why was this hell? Why did he feel lost and found every time he looked at her? His feelings for her were so strong that it no longer mattered what he felt; he didn’t want her to feel obliged. Didn’t want her to feel bad, should he confess and discover she didn’t feel the same.

“I never knew until I met you, either,” Zelda replied simply, shattering Link’s doubts in an instant. She dropped her gaze to his hand, and reached her own over to intertwine her fingers with his. “You’ll stay by me, right?” 

_ Is that all it is? _

Link nodded against the pillow, tensing his fingers somewhat against hers. Her eyes fell shut as she curled closer towards him, looking content, and not making any moves to take her hand back. He let himself relax. There was still the matter of wanting to kiss her. But the rest, well… he could forget it, at least for now. Because in that moment, somewhere far underneath the desert sky and far from home, nothing else mattered. 


End file.
